Misunderstanding Women
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Seu destino sempre fora regido por uma mulher: Narcisa Malfoy. E agora outras extremamente inesperadas entram na história para mudar sua vida. COMPLETA
1. Narcisa Malfoy

Capítulo 1 - Narcisa Malfoy

Capítulo 1 - Narcisa Malfoy

O quarto era escuro, mas não porque as cortinas estivessem fechadas naquela manhã. A escuridão era questão estética, um gosto peculiar de seu dono. E é lógico que ela sabia que era pela vontade dele que tudo parecia tão sombrio. Ela já havia se envolvido o suficiente para saber que se o quarto fosse diferente não seria dele.

Ele, do outro lado do quarto percebia com fascínio o contraste entre ela e as paredes, o teto, a mobília e as janelas. Ela era tão viva, a única existência portadora de alguma cor e de alguma ação naquele quarto.

Cabelos vermelhos. E a pele branca tão pintada que daquele ângulo e sob aquela luz (ou falta de) estava levemente rosada. Um tom vivo, como numa pintura surrealista.

Mas o que importava para ele era o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Por mais que fosse seu sonho recém descoberto tê-la ali, o momento não era muito propício, afinal, havia outra mulher na casa, que exigiria no mínimo satisfações ao ver Gina Weasley naquela casa. Infelizmente essa mulher era sua mãe, ainda orgulhosa, mesmo depois de tudo que a guerra tinha feito a ela e a seu filho. Mas acima de tudo, ela era preocupada com ele. E ele sabia disso.

Ele não podia ser visto por sua mãe sob aquelas circustâncias: em sua própria casa, vestido pela metade, no seu quarto, com uma Weasley lhe dando ordens sobre o trabalho degradante que nem ele nem a mãe queriam aceitar, mas apenas o fizeram pela necessidade do momento. Era melhor ele dar um jeito de calar aquela boca logo.

-Malfoy, eu sei que eu prometi a mim mesma que só viria até aqui em último caso, mas essa é uma situação de emergência. Você me disse que ia terminar todos os relatórios até ontem, e agora pela manhã quando chego ao escritório o que encontro? Nada. – Ele começou a puxá-la para fora do quarto, pelo braço. Ela havia se incomodado com a situação de estar sendo comandada por um Malfoy, seu subordinado, mas isso não a fizera se calar.

-Você é um incompetente, Malfoy! E eu só não te coloco na rua porque foi você a única pessoa que visitou e vistoriou aquele prédio junto comigo. _Você_ precisa fazer os relatórios. Você é a única pessoa que poderá fazer isso.

Eles ouviram uma movimentação estranha no andar de cima. Draco sabia ser Narcisa. Agora era uma questão de segundos até que ela descobrisse que a Maldita Weasley era sua chefe e que ele era empregado de alguém, e não um chefe de departamento do ministério como ele tinha dito à mãe, que concordara a contragosto com o fato de o filho trabalhar para alguém.

-Droga, Weasley, porque não se cala?

A cor das sardas agora era a mesma de todo o rosto, ele podia ver mesmo no escuro do cômodo que estavam atravessando para levá-la para fora da mansão.

-Malfoy! Isso é um absurdo. Eu sou sua chefe. Não bastasse seu total desprezo às minhas regras ainda ouço seus desaforos! Não sou obrigada a passar por isso, e como já disse, você me deve um trabalho. Nós estamos em uma hierarquia!

O velho discurso sobre a hierarquia. De certa forma, fora esse discurso ou sermão que o fizera se encantar pelas sardas, o cabelo e principalmente pelo decote, quando os botões das camisas que ela tanto gostava de usar estavam abertos. Desde pequeno, dos sermões que recebia de Narcisa Malfoy, ele nunca se deixara levar pelo assunto. Eram palavras demais, e ele precisava era de gestos e atos para chamar sua atenção. E no caso de Gina Weasley, os botões abertos lhe chamavam mais atenção que as ordens que ela recebia que deveriam ser passadas a ele para que finalmente ela as pudesse cumprir. De um modo estranho e secreto, sua parte favorita de trabalhar era sentar relaxado em sua poltrona de couro enquanto ela se portava a sua frente enumerando os defeitos dele e fazendo discursos longos e prolixos.

-Certo, Weasley. Já sei que estamos em uma hierarquia, mas isso é quando trabalhamos, e agora estamos na minha casa, que por sinal, tem outra hierarquia, onde eu mando você sair e você sai.

Ele então deu um ultimo empurrão nela e ela foi parar no jardim. Draco então fechou a porta de si e a encarou, para reforçar sua fala.

Ela suspirou, considerando as suas possibilidades, afinal, ela estava mesmo na casa dele, na qual entrara sem aviso e sem ser bem vinda, mas ele lhe devia algo, uma coisa importante, assunto de trabalho. Ela não iria até lá se não fosse nada urgente.

-Escute, Malfoy. Vou te dar uma chance. Eu sei que você tem sua vida cara para sustentar e, portanto precisa do dinheiro que eu lhe pago.

-Correção: o ministério paga.

-Correção: é o ministério quem paga, mas depende de mim se você irá ou não receber seu salário.

Ele já estava pronto a responder-lhe, mas outro ruído dentro da casa o fizera despertar para a possibilidade de Narcisa ter achado a discussão e a gritaria suspeitas e querer averiguar. Então deixou que Gina falasse.

-Você tem até hoje a noite para me enviar os relatórios.

-Ok, Weasley. Vou pensar se vou fazer mesmo o que você quer. Mas vá embora. Não quero que você incomode minha mãe.

O despeito a invadiu. Ela podia não ter a mesma classe que os Malfoy, mas certamente era uma companhia agradável, e não incomodava ou incomodaria ninguém com seus hábitos discretos – Era o que ela pensava.

-Não se esqueça quem manda aqui, Malfoy. É isso ou rua.

Mas ela pensou que ele não havia ouvido sua última frase. Afinal, ele havia batido a porta em sua cara, sem mais nem menos, apressado para entrar, mas sem fazer a mínima questão de manifestar seu comprometimento ou não com o trabalho que ela havia lhe designado.

Não é a toa que se surpreendeu quando uma coruja chegou à sua casa, tarde da noite. Trazia um envelope pesado, contendo, além de um bilhetinho mal criado, um extenso, complexo e detalhado relatório sobre a vistoria de um prédio realizada ha alguns dias.

Depois de ter fechado a porta atrás de si, Draco voltou para seu quarto, esperando passar despercebido e ileso pela porta de Narcisa, mas não foi isso que lhe aconteceu. Ela estava lhe esperando à porta do quarto.

-Desculpe por atrapalhar seu sono da manhã, mãe. Eu sei que você gosta tanto de dormir enquanto está claro...

-Não se preocupe, meu filho essa noite eu dormi cedo, não me atrapalhou em nada. – Ele sabia que não era só aquilo que ouviria.

-Draco, eu ouvi uma discussão?

-Não foi nada. Foi só uma moça que dormiu aqui essa noite. Eu disse a ela que você não gosta de tomar café com pessoas estranhas, mas ela se recusava a ir embora, então começamos uma discussão boba.

-Certo. – Ela sorriu - Em alguns minutos eu já desço para tomar café. Está um sábado lindo e não quero perder seu dia de folga.

-Que tal caminhar à beira do lago?

-Eu adoraria, meu filho.

-Então, vou me trocar e descemos.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, para ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. Alguma coisa não estava certa, as histórias não se encaixavam.

Ela sabia que Draco gostava de agradá-la e escondia algumas verdades inconvenientes só para não preocupá-la, mesmo que no fim ela acabasse descobrindo tudo, mas dessa vez, alguma coisa estava estranha. No máximo, ele escondia dela algumas noitadas mais selvagens, ressacas fortes demais ou mulheres em número grande demais para um _encontro_ tradicional.

Havia algumas discussões e a todas ela ouvia. Geralmente as garotas que ele levava para_ dormir_ em casa suplicavam algo, mas dessa vez, o tom da mulher era de exigência, de ordem e irritação.

Algo estava errado. Ela olhava pela janela agora, enquanto a intrusa saia das propriedades. Era uma Weasley, ela podia reconhecer pelos cabelos e pelo tom irritantemente displicente com que ela andava a desclassificação era visível. Ela sabia que os Weasley não tinham classe ou educação e ela entendia o ponto deles, afinal, com tantos filhos, é impossível lhes passar alguma educação que possa ser chamada de exemplar. Mas não era porque ela era inferior a seu filho que ela não permitiria envolvimento entre os dois.

Depois da guerra e de tudo que ela fizera para salvar o filho, ela não queria que qualquer uma se envolvesse com ele. Ela queria o melhor para ele, e não era isso ela pensava estar acontecendo sob seu nariz.

Ou ela estava louca, ou seu filho estava dormindo com a caçula dos Weasley. Com sorte, ela era só mais uma aventura. Mas pelo tom que seu filho permitira a ela falar, não era só isso que parecia.

Ela não estava exatamente louca, mas isso não significava que seu filho e Gina Weasley estivessem juntos. Ainda.

-Fale-me mais sobre seu trabalho, meu filho.

Eles caminhavam à beira de um lago aos fundos da residência, e Narcisa fingia observar o horizonte, quando na verdade seus olhos estavam ligados nas resções de seu filho à tudo que ela dizia

-Bem, eu sou o chefe de um departamento, mas eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso, mãe. É que envolve mortes e coisas pesadas com as quais só me envolvo durante o trabalho.

-E mulheres?

-Mulheres?

-É... tem muitas trabalhando com você?

-Tem... Algumas.

-E você já saiu com alguma delas?

-Uma... sim, mas ela fala demais, eu desisti dela – Era verdade. A secretária deles, Albertine falava mais do que fazia qualquer coisa.

-E aquela que veio aqui hoje? Você a conheceu no trabalho?

Ela estava desconfiada de alguma coisa, ele pôde perceber. Ela podia desconfiar de tudo, menos da verdade.

-Foi... Ela é minha secretária.

-Interessante. Mas aquela não é a menina Weasley?

-Você a viu, mãe?

-Pela janela somente. Pareceu-me bastante desclassificada.

Ele relutava em concordar com aquilo, porque de qualquer maneira ela era sua chefe e isso o fazia lembrar de que tinha um relatório enorme e detalhado para fazer caso quisesse que seu pescoço no mesmo lugar de sempre.

-Ah, sim... E é.

-Você nunca saiu com ela, saiu?

-Não.

"Mas poderia..." Ficou a frase para si.

Mas Narcisa não havia nascido ontem. Captou no ar o desejo de Draco. Só não soube interpretar, porque há muito não via desejo no rosto do filho. Afinal, ele sempre conseguia o que queria, era natural que ela confundisse com satisfação ou algum resquício de outro sentimento parecido.

Então, começou a formular uma teoria.

-Não minta pra mim, meu filho.

-Não estou mentindo mãe.

-Eu ouvi o tom de voz dela.

-Você ouviu nossa conversa, mãe?

-Só os gritos exigentes dessa mulher.

-Quem é ela, meu filho?

-É só uma garota com quem sai.

Ela contorceu suas sobrancelhas, incrédula.

-Certo, meu filho. Você pode confiar em mim.

E não é que não confiasse. É só que ele precisava do emprego, mas Narcisa exigiria que ele saísse dele. Sua mania irritante de achar que nada era bom suficiente para ele. Ele podia merecer muito, mas nem tanto. E além do mais, a vida era dele. Draco que fizesse suas próprias escolhas.

-Olha, mãe...

-Eu já sei. Ela tem cara de golpista, aproveitadora. Qualquer homem serviria para ela, desde que lhe pagasse qualquer quantia, que já lhe faria diferença.

Era caso de rir. Mas ele não podia rir na cara da própria mãe, mesmo que ela estivesse dizendo absurdos como este. De qualquer maneira, não lhe escapou no rosto um sorriso enviesado...

Sua mãe era tão dramática. De onde ela tirava tanta criatividade?

-Porque você está rindo, Draco?

-Porque não tem motivos para você imaginar isso.

-Ela quer tirar proveito de você, meu filho. Percebe-se pelas roupas "olhe pra mim" que ela usa.

-Certo, mãe. Porque ela estaria exigindo algo de mim?

Ela estava exigindo. Só não era nada do que Narcisa imaginava. E como ela não imaginava exatamente a verdade, a imaginou distorcida.

-Porque ela quer algo de você. Ou você prometeu algo a ela que não quer dar...

-Mãe, eu não sou bobo.

-Mas parece...

Narcisa deu meia volta no caminho que estavam fazendo em torno do lago, formando um amplo movimento com suas vestes pretas bordadas ricamente em branco e rumou para a casa. Ainda andando apressada e afobada rumo à imponente construção, ela gritou.

-Já sei. Tudo. Entendi. Você a engravidou, meu filho! E agora ela quer dinheiro por esse filho que você não teve a precaução de evitar!

Ele riu. Dessa vez não havia como não rir. De onde ela havia tirado uma idéia dessas? Ela virou-se e parou só por um instante, apenas o suficiente para dizer:

-Draco, se você está rindo é porque não tem como negar a situação. Vou esperar que você solucione tudo isso sozinho. E não fale mais comigo, como castigo pela asneira que cometeu.

E prosseguiu seu caminho, altiva, até entrar na mansão.

Draco nada mais fez que rir. Sua mãe era realmente criativa quando queria. Seguiu seu rastro até o quarto onde ela se trancara com uma história pronta na cabeça para contar a ela.

Ao verificar que a chave havia trancado a porta, certificou-se: ela não iria abrir tão cedo. Sempre fora assim, não iria mudar dessa vez.

De qualquer maneira, ele lhe contou a história inventada pela porta. Dentro de meia hora, ela sairia dali, pois a história era totalmente verossímil. Ela era sua secretária e queria um aumento de salário, já que vinha fazendo horas extras por toda uma semana.

Mas não deu tão certo quanto ele pensava, e naquela manhã ele não desceu. Depois de esperar por duas horas algum sinal de vida vindo dela ele se convenceu que dessa vez a era sério. Ele não entendia o porquê. Talvez a mãe tivesse mesmo um sexto sentido aguçado para problemas que circundassem a atmosfera de proteção que havia criado para o filho.

Sem alternativas foi para seu quarto, um tanto quanto irritado. Ficou até tarde trabalhando naquele maldito relatório. E depois de verificar mais uma vez que Narcisa não havia deixado o quarto um só instante, ele teve de passar para o papel o que já estava em sua mente. também um nada cordial bilhete para sua chefe. Provocou um Malfoy, agora que agüentasse.


	2. Com carinho

Capítulo 2 – Com carinho

Capítulo 2 – Com carinho

_Prezada Senhorita Weasley,_

_Obrigada por ter despertado em Narcisa Malfoy curiosidade e desconfiança ímpares. Devo tudo isso a seu discurso e a sua voz, que fluiu muito bem pela casa e atingiu os ouvidos dela._

_Agora ela pensa que sou um filho ingrato que está "dormindo" com uma Weasley. A melhor parte, e a mais curiosa, é que ela pensa que você está grávida e que eu sou um cafajeste insensível que não quer dar dinheiro a uma mulher que engravidou._

_Só para constar, eu também sou um irresponsável e descuidado, afinal, _eu_ não consegui evitar um filho. E _eu_ também fui incapaz de detectar alguém com cara de golpista como você._

_Fiz o relatório cuidadosa e preocupadamente só pra que você me demita com gosto e exija que o ministério pague todos os meus direitos trabalhistas. Também não quero mais nenhum vínculo com você, já que minha mãe, sem porque, está trancada no quarto desde o momento em que insinuou sua gravidez e não quer falar comigo._

_Portanto, com minha demissão você e eu ganhamos._

Com carinho_,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ela entendia muito bem de mães nervosas. E mais ainda de mães que pressupunham toda uma mirabolante e incrível história. E dessa vez, só dessa vez, ela entendia o lado dele.

Draco Malfoy era, sem rodeios, um preguiçoso vagabundo que não servia para trabalhar simplesmente porque nunca havia lidado sequer com a possibilidade de um dia ter que fazer isso para sobreviver. Ele não imaginava que alguam dia iria crescer e teria que se virar sozinho, tendo, para isso, que se sustentar. Não imaginava que a fortuna iria acabar, e a culpa não era de todo dele. Afinal, quem foi que lhe educou de tal maneira? Narcisa Malfoy. Quem ela pensava que era para pensar que seu filho não se rebaixaria nunca a ponto de trabalhar? E quem ela achava que era para pensar que era se rebaixar isso de trabalhar? Era só algo normal. E agora seu filho era desse jeito. Inadequado para a sociedade, e a culpa era da família dele. Narcisa Malfoy, a única família para ele, o mantinha nessa infantilidade.

Talvez nem toda a culpa fosse dela, mas grande parte era. E talvez essa culpa não fosse dela, e sim de quem a tivesse educado. Ela conhecia a Senhora Black e podia imaginar o resto da família de Narcisa Black Malfoy. Mas de qualquer maneira, isso deveria ter parado há muito.

E Gina compreendia perfeitamente o ponto de vista de Draco. Ela entendia e compreendia, mas não concordava com o que ele queria. Mas se ele queria uma demissão, certo. Se ele pensava que ia resolver tudo dessa maneira primitiva e infantil, certo. O problema era dele, cabia somente a ele resolvê-lo e ela não de intrometeria mais.

Afinal, se fizesse por ele, estaria ignorando todo o tempo em que ele havia sido relaxado com o trabalho e todo o tempo em que suas ordens haviam sido ignoradas por aquele Malfoy arrogante e prepotente. Estaria fazendo vista grossa de todo o desprezo e a audácia com que ele a havia tratado. E estaria esquecendo-se de todos os sermões enormes e hipócritas que ela detestava ter de dizer a ele. E estaria ignorando, principalmente todas as vezes que ele havia se comportado tão infantilmente a ponto de praticamente exigir aqueles sermões. Se o ajudasse, estaria esquecendo que ele mexia com ela, e ao mesmo tempo, ela estaria abrindo uma porta para que os olhares dele permanecessem sobre ela. Ela não queria parecer compreensiva e receptiva. Ela não podia se envolver com um Malfoy, porque ela tinha um Potter, que estava distante, é verdade, mas quando voltasse seria só seu.

Precisava dizer da maneira mais fria que aceitaria o que ele pedia. Por mais que ela quisesse que ele ainda fosse seu subordinado, só por provocação.

_Caro Draco Malfoy,_

_Você venceu. Apareça segunda no escritório para que eu lhe demita formalmente. Antes vou entregar seu relatório ao nosso chefe na hierarquia. _(aquilo fora só pra provocá-lo, sem dúvidas)

Com carinho,

_Gina Weasley._

_N/A: Essa fanfic já está parcialmente em andamento, e eu peço desculpas com antecedência, porque não poderei ser tão rápida na postagem dos capítulos e muito menos na escrita dos que estão faltando quanto fui em CG, porque esse ano é terceiro ano da escola, e só escrevo no meu tempo livre, que é raríssimo. Mas mesmo assim eu tento ser o mais rápida que posso. Deixem Reviews, e aproveitem a leitura. Provavelmente, haverá capítulos em uma semana._


	3. A responsabilidade de ser irresponsável

Capítulo 3 – A responsabilidade de ser um irresponsável

Capítulo 3 – A responsabilidade de ser um irresponsável.

Depois de dois dias sem que sua mãe desse sinais de vida maiores que deixar uma bandeja com restos de comida na porta de seu próprio quarto, ele tinha certeza que teria de se manter firme em sua decisão. Sempre que visse ou descobrisse algo sobre a Weasley pensaria que ele estava escondendo um filho ou coisa assim. Ele já havia se escondido aos seus dramas e exageros, e se submetia o máximo que podia a eles, afinal, tinha uma dívida de gratidão eterna para com sua mãe, especialmente após a guerra e todos os sacrifícios que ela havia feito para mantê-los vivos. A única pessoa consciente da família.

Draco havia chegado mais cedo no escritório.

Na verdade, era naquele horário que ele deveria estar no trabalho todos os dias. Entretanto, ele sempre chegava com meia hora de atraso devido ao alto teor de tensão que isso causava em sua chefe. Gina Weasley ficava nervosa e mais uma vez falava da hierarquia, impunha seu corpo em relação ao dele e quase o obrigava a olhar para seu decote.

Ele não sabia que a essa hora o prédio, grande parte do departamento e inclusive a própria sala se encontrava vazia. Ele sabia que para Gina era uma exceção, pois ela o havia avisado que iria entregar o relatório ao chefe, que provavelmente era outro que não chegaria naquele momento.

De qualquer maneira, naquela sala ele estava só. E ali ficou por quase dez minutos, refletindo quanto tempo mais a Weasley iria se demorar na sala do chefe. Dez minutos? Quinze? Passou então a imaginar o que estaria se passando naquela sala, e quando seus pensamentos já estavam quase se convertendo em banalidades, ouviu um barulho. Pensou ser ela, e se sentou mais relaxadamente na cadeira, para dar a impressão de que estava totalmente despreocupado com sua futura demissão, quando na verdade, isso era só parcialmente verdadeiro.

Mas quando se virou para a porta, não foram seus cabelos vermelhos que viu, e sim os cabelos loiros e despenteados de Amelie. E outros cabelinhos loiros e cacheados em seu colo. Uma criança que dormia aconchegada nos braços da mãe.

Ele então viu sua expressão de surpresa e espanto. O encontro também não estava nos planos dela, assim como não estava nos planos dele.

-Amelie?

-Oh, Drrraco...

Ele pôs-se de pé para recebê-la, quando ela paralisou-se por um segundo.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Bem, acho que ê meliorr voltar mais tarde.

Ela dava meia volta bruscamente quando a criança se mexeu em seu colo sem acordar.

-Não, Amelie! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Vem, fala comigo.

Havia relutância em seu rosto, mas ela acabou por aceitar e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de onde Draco estava sentado.

-E então, Amelie? O que andou fazendo nesse tempo em que não nos vimos?

-Bem... – as palavras pareciam difíceis de sair em uma ordem lógica - Eu não sei... Por aí, vivendo.

Ele olhava perplexo para a falta de palavras, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

De repente, a mente de Amelie pareceu se iluminar e ela disse, apontando para a criança que carregava.

-Eu tive uma filha...

-E qual é o nome?

-Camille Malfoy.

Se ele estivesse bebendo ou comendo engasgaria, mas ele estava apenas respirando, e lhe faltou o ar.

-Como assim, Malfoy, Amelie?

Ela riu debilmente, como se aquilo fosse ser bem recebido por ele.

-Camille Malfoy, sue filhe.

-Minha o quê? – Ele alterou seu tom de voz, e ela o puxou para fora do sofá onde a menina dormia o sono de um anjo e com a mão livre indicou que fizesse silêncio para não acordar a pequena que dormia ali.

-Sua filhe. Você non se lembrra do que aconteceu há dois anoss?

É lógico que se lembrava. E era isso que o apavorava. Ao que tudo indicava, a menina dormindo ali era mesmo sua filha.

-E porque você não me falou antes dessa criança?

-Non tinhe necessidade.

-E agora tem? O que você quer de mim? – De repente, as palavras que sua mãe havia usado dois dias atrás faziam todo sentido - Quer dinheiro, Amelie? Pois saiba que não tenho!

-Ótimo, porque não é isso que quero mesmo.

-E então o que quer, mulher?

Seu tom de voz havia excedido o limite da educação e ele gritava fora de controle. Sua mãe o mataria, ele não tinha dinheiro e agora nem emprego pra sustentar aquela criança e ainda por cima. O que aquela mulher queria tirar dele então? **Os conselhos das mães são os melhores, e ele os devia ter ouvido.**

-Bem, eu só quero que fique com ela por algumas semanas, enquanto volto à França para resolver problemas pessoais.

Como ela ousava falar de problemas pessoais? Ela não tinha problemas pessoais. Ele sim, tinha um enorme e quase insolúvel problema pessoal. O que poderiam ser os problemas pessoais dela? Uma filha bastarda era um enorme problema pessoal.

-Que tipo de problema você pessoal você precisa resolver, Amelie?

-Minhe mãe morreu, precise ir ao enterrrro.

Seu queixo caiu. Por mais que tentasse formular uma frase que concertasse sua estupidez e fosse capaz de desculpá-lo à altura, ele não podia pensar em algo decente. Mas também pudera. Isso lá é jeito de avisar a um sujeito que é pai?

Amelie nunca realmente parecera em seu juízo perfeito. Draco se envolvera com ela justamente por saber dessa sua doce inconseqüência. Aquilo o havia encantado à primeira vista, pois no bar onde eles se conheceram ela perguntou a cada um dos presentes se algum deles tinha isqueiro, sem vergonha alguma. E não o queria para fumar, mas para fazer um truque de mágica para os amigos que a acompanhavam. Aquilo chamou sua atenção. Ela era tão espontânea. De qualquer maneira, ela agia como uma louca em todas as situações imagináveis, e era mais ou menos daquilo que precisava quando a havia conhecido. Um pouco de distração e diversão. Aquela mulher era francesa por natureza. Vestia-se tão displicente quanto elegante e era praticamente nômade. Eles se conheceram e ela já tinha partida em duas semanas marcada para o Marrocos ou um lugar assim, distante e quente. Chegara mesmo a convidá-lo para ir junto, mas ele não queria isso naquele momento. Precisava se divertir, mas no momento arranjar um emprego e sustentar a mãe recém-enviuvada estava nos planos.

-Porque então não simplesmente leva... Camille com você?

-Ela nasceu aqui, e porr lei só pode sairr com autorização judicial e do pai, mass isso irá cansar-nos de esperarr, e non temos tempo.

-Mas eu não sei cuidar de uma criança, Amelie.

-Tudo bem, Drraco, é tudo muito fácil.

Ela se virou em direção à porta. Sabia que ele iria se acorvardar. Qualquer um iria. Ela o entendia bem, mas ela tinha razões pessoais fortes, a filha também era dele e ele tinha que compreender.

Algumas vezes temos que tomar atitudes drásticas, ou não seremos compreendidos. E há também o acaso, o destino, que a havia de perdoar e proteger Camille, uma vez ao menos. Nada tão grave poderia acontecer. Draco era um pouco irresponsável, mas nada que um baque não pudesse consertar. Havia na própria Amelie, também, certa dose de irresponsabilidade, mas isso sempre fora dela, e agora, sua inconseqüência tinha um pouco de receio, uma vez sendo mãe. Mas ela confiava, tudo daria certo.

Por conta dessa sua esperança, deixou a bolsa que carregava ao chão, e, após uma última olhada na filha que dormia encoberta por um casaco seu, desapareceu no ar, e em uma fração de segundos, desapareceu sem que Draco pudesse reagir. Ainda estava meio abalado pela notícia.

Então viu-se sozinho na sala com aquela pequena criatura que diziam ter seu sangue. E se tivesse, qual a grande diferença? Ele nem a conhecia, não tinha o menor afeto por aquela criança. Só conseguia ficar imóvel, agora que seus olhos se deslocaram do espaço de ar onde antes estava Amelie para o lugar onde descansava angelicalmente uma menininha loira que era incontestavelmente sua filha. Seus rostos eram quase idênticos. O formato, as características. Ela tinha apenas os cabelos um pouco mais escuros e ligeiramente ondulados, como os da mãe.

E agora todo aquele conjunto angelical, tão parecido com ele mesmo necessitava de sua ajuda, seu apoio e cuidado. Coisas que ele jamais fora capaz de conceder a ninguém em sua vida. Como poderia ser capaz? Se é que fosse capaz.

E céus, aquela criança não exigiria dele apenas dedicação, mas também dinheiro, coisa que tinha em pouca quantidade e rumando para a inexistência. Ele mal tinha um emprego para sustentar a mãe, e agora uma criança, de que idade mesmo? Céus, ele não sabia nada sobre aquela criança. Quando tinha nascido, como, quantos anos tinha. Porque pelo pouco que ele entendia de crianças, aquela devia ter um ano ou um ano e meio. Talvez dois, mas ele não conhecia Amelie há mais de dois anos, conhecia?

As palavras que sua mãe havia lhe dito alguns dias atrás agora lhe davam uma surra. Ele as podia ouvir caindo sobre ele, e sentia seu peso em suas costas, porque elas eram donas da razão. Tudo que sua mãe havia lhe dito, e que ele pudera negar agora se tornava verdade incontestável: ele era um irresponsável.

Um irresponsável com uma grande responsabilidade em suas mãos.


	4. Perdido

Capítulo 4 – Pedido de socorro

Capítulo 4 – Perdido

Ela cruzou a porta como uma bala, quase sem reparar Draco Malfoy na mesma sala. É que ele era altivo e imponente de mais, e ela sempre esperaria isso dele. E não estava preparada para reconhecê-lo numa situação em que estivesse de joelhos, à beira de um sofá onde uma criança loira dormia. Por isso levou alguns segundos para reconhecê-los.

Mais alguns milésimos de segundo para interpretar tudo o que acontecia ali, e em mais alguns segundos havia chegado a uma conclusão, que lhe parecia até mesmo cômica:

-Você roubou essa criança?

Mas ela mesma concluiu que estava errada, ele estava sério demais.

-Essa menina é minha filha.

Ela também sentiu-se um pouco chocada. Ele parecia e agia como um irresponsável, mas pensou que ele fosse vacinado contra golpes do _destino. _Já não fazem mais Malfoys como antigamente.

-E onde essa criança estava escondida que nunca foi apresentada à sociedade da maneira como os Malfoys merecem? – Ela diminuiu o tom de voz e se aproximou da criança. Ela era linda, e sem dúvida, filha do Malfoy, pois era idêntica a ele, com a única diferença na cor dos cabelos, um loiro mais escuro que os dele.

-Eu acabei de descobrir que tenho essa filha, Weasley.

-E é só essa menina mesmo ou tem mais outros filhos seus perdidos pelo mundo?

Ele levantou-se do lado de Amelie e virou-se para Gina.

-Dá pra parar de falar essas coisas? Eu estou desesperado.

Ela não conseguiu reagir ao real desespero que jamais esperaria ver no rosto daquele garotão insolente.

-Eu acabei de descobrir que tenho essa filha, Weasley, já disse! Vou perder meu emprego neste segundo e minha mãe não pode saber disso tudo ou me mata. Ela praticamente previu o que iria acontecer e eu neguei tudo.

Ela parou um instante, então. O desespero era tão real naqueles olhos cinza que ela se perguntou como não havia percebido algum sentimento ali dentro antes. Ele até então tinha sido invisível para ela, apenas um motivo de distração e desordem na hierarquia que ela tanto prezava, e agora ele conseguira surpreendê-la positivamente. Por mais que fosse sério o que se passava com ele, ela havia se comovido por saber que ele sentia algo, diferentemente do que ela pensava dele.

-Calma, Malfoy. Você não precisa se desesperar. Entre no escritório – ele estava à meio caminho da porta quando ela completou – e leve sua filha com você.

Ele voltou então para pegá-la, e pediu para Gina que pegasse a bolsa que Amelie havia deixado para trás.

-Ela deve ter deixado as coisas da menina aqui, Malfoy.

Ele então se sentou na poltrona que havia no escritório com a menina no colo, desajeitada.

-Vejamos – disse Gina abrindo a bolsa e começando a revirá-la – Ela deixou roupas, mamadeira, comida enlatada, fraldas, e... – ela abriu um bolso interno da bolsa – documentos – disse estendendo a ele os papéis.

-Camille Baudelaire Malfoy, tem 2 e meio e nasceu no dia 13 de agosto. Nacionalide, Italiana. Céus, eu devia suspeitar isso daquela louca.

-Quem é a mãe dela?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

-É alérgica a mofo e poeira e já teve catapora. Ainda bem, não tive isso.

-Quase toda criança tem, Malfoy.

-Mas eu não.

-Desculpe, mas é que todos os meus irmãos tiveram e eu também tive, é normal e não é grave.

-Mas ela já está curada e é isso que importa.

-E você não entende muito de crianças e isso importa. Pelo menos pra sua filha.

-Weasley, que direito você tem de falar isso comigo? –As vozes estavam começando a se alterar, perturbando o sono da pequena ao colo de seu recém-descoberto pai. Como dormia!

Gina disse com mais ironia do que verdade:

-Desculpe, não tenho mesmo direito de me intrometer, Malfoy.

Eles pararam um minuto em silêncio, Draco a olhar os papéis em suas mãos, tentando encontrar algo mais que pudesse lhe ser útil. Mas a curiosidade de Gina a estava dominando, afinal ele não lhe respondera o que ela queria saber, sobre a mãe da menina. E Gina é do tipo de pessoa que não se satisfaz assim... de qualquer maneira.

Tentou ser cuidadosa. Estava de verdade sensibilizada pela menina, apesar da curiosidade quase vingativa.

-E porque a menina só apareceu agora?

-Porque a mãe dela precisou deixá-la comigo. – Gina não parecia satisfeita com aquela resposta, e em resposta àquele olhar inquisidor e ainda imperativo, ele prosseguiu com a história. – Amelie é uma louca com quem saí por um tempo, e ela desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto surgiu. E agora ela voltou pra dizer que eu tenho uma filha, e que como a mãe dela morreu, eu preciso cuidar da Camille enquanto ela resolve alguns problemas a respeito dessa morte repentina da mãe dela.

-Mas então, porque você aceitou ficar com sua filha se você não leva o menor jeito pra isso?

-Porque ela não me deu tempo pra dizer que eu não sabia cuidar de uma criança. E pelo que ela fez, acho que o plano era deixar Camille aqui sem que nós dois pudéssemos conversar a respeito.

-Que mulher louca. Deixar uma criança inocente nas suas mãos...

-Weasley...

Ele censurou-a não só com o tom de sua voz, mas também com o olhar. Por dentro, pulsava de raiva e alguns outros sentimentos sem nome. Estava sem saída e tendo que lidar com uma criança que mal conhecia, sua filha.

Por alguns segundos ficaram parados, porque a menina havia se mexido em seu sono, no colo do pai procurava conforto. E não encontrando abriu os olhos, que se mostraram cinzas como o do pai. Aquele abrir de olhos fez Draco sair de seu transe, e Gina, como que temendo que a garotinha pudesse se desmanchar ou quebrar se aproximou com cautela.

Ela piscou aqueles olhinhos da cor do céu de Londres para o pai, enquanto se ajeitava melhor no colo do pai.

-Você é meu pai, não é?

Draco olhou de Camille para Gina e de volta para a filha. Então Amélia não havia sido tão louca assim. Ele imaginava que a filha nem saberia quem ele era.

-Sim...

-Mamãe me falou de você. E me mostrou uma foto.

Os dois pares de olhos cinzas se encararam mudos. Draco estava meio chocado por descobrir que uma criança daquele tamanho falasse. Ela tinha quase três anos e falava bem pra sua idade, mas não era nada surpreendente que uma criança falasse, ele é que era um completo ignorante no assunto. Ela então percebeu uma cabeça ruiva naquela sala contrastando com seu loiro pai, e perguntou, curiosa como toda criança:

-Quem é essa moça, papai?

-É Gina, uma amiga... –Ele respondeu no automático, porque estava meio perplexo de ter ouvido a palavra "papai" tão carinhosamente dirigida a ele.

Aquela coisinha loira então desceu do colo de seu pai e fez uma educada referência à Gina, dizendo.

-Meu nome é Camille.

Gina reparou como a menina era grande para ter apenas 2 anos e meio. Parecia ter três anos ou mais, no entanto isso era justificável: saiu ao pai, altíssimo. Gina lhe estendeu a mão.

-Prazer, Camille, meu nome é Gina.

-Como vai, senhora Gina?

-Pode me chamar só de Gina. – E se virando para Draco:- Parece que você não terá muito trabalho, ela já veio educada e preparada pra tudo.

Ela voltou-se para perto do pai, agarrando em suas pernas, muito delicadamente, mas o suficiente para incomodá-lo. Ele não sabia o que fazer, e olhou para Gina com desespero.

Ela o socorreu.

-Camille, seu pai não é muito bom com crianças, então pode me pedir qualquer coisa que queira.

-Está bem.

Ainda assim, ela parecia encabulada. Gina levava jeito com crianças e seria boa mãe. Ao menos já entendia mais ou menos o que as crianças queriam dizer. Se abaixou até ficar da altura de Camille.

-Você está com fome? – A cabeça loira mexeu-se negativamente. Então Gina olhou para Draco que observava tudo entre encantado e apavorado. –E ir ao banheiro?

Os cabelos loiros se agitaram afirmativos à pergunta de Gina. Gina, ao mesmo tempo que puxava Camille pela mão, fazia o movimento oposto ao desta com a cabeça.

Draco estava perdido. Quase literalmente.


	5. A mente de Gina

Capítulo 5 – A mente de Gina

No bar vazio, Draco estava sentado à mesa com a filha ao lado, comportadíssima em seu vestido azul claro enquanto Gina fazia os pedidos no balcão uma garçonete simpática que elogiara a filha do casal. Que bom seria se as pessoas não tivessem que comentar tudo que vissem.

Camille não era sua filha. Felizmente eles não eram um casal. e Camille tinha a mãe em um lugar distante e desconhecido, e finalmente, Draco era seu pai e ambos haviam acabado de descobrir aquilo.

-Pedi leite pra você, Camille, mas sua mãe deixou comida enlatada pra você. É sua papinha, certo?

-Certo.

-Quer comer agora? Já está com fome?

-Sim.

Gina retirou da bolsa de Camille a papinha e se levantou da mesa para pedir uma colher à garçonete.

Draco apenas observava toda aquela cena. Haviam se passado 20 minutos desde que houvera descoberto que era pai, mas como se isso não fosse chocante o suficiente ele teria que cuidar dessa criança sozinho. Ao observar aquilo tudo deu-se conta de que não tinha nem sequer idéia de como cuidar de uma criança. E que se não fosse por Gina, ele nem saberia por onde começar.

Era Gina que o estava guiando ali. Finalmente começava a entender a tal hierarquia de que ela tanto falava. Não era apenas uma questão de poder ou mandar. Era uma questão de necessidade. Ele precisava de alguém pra lhe dar ordens, naquele momento. Sozinho não conseguiria.

-Draco, abra a papinha dela.

Prontamente ele começou a abrir o pote. Gina se sentou e lhe deu a colher.

-Você já sabe comer sozinha, Camille?

-Sei, papai.

Ele colocou a colher naquela mãozinha minúscula, supreso em como ela seria capaz de manipular uma simples colher. No fundo ele se sentiu aliviado.

Os pedidos chegaram. Os cafés de Gina e Draco e o leite de Amelie e biscoitos caseiros, especialidade da casa. Gina pegou um e mergulhou em seu café, displicentemente enquanto observava Draco assistindo a filha comer. Dessa vez Gina era espectadora da cena.

-E agora, o que vai fazer, Malfoy?

-Não sei. Mas não posso levá-la pra minha casa. Minha mãe vai achar que é sua filha ou coisa assim. E eu já neguei tudo que ela tinha dito sobre isso, ela me mataria.

-Alugue um apartamento.

-Não posso Weasley. Me dói dizer, mas não tenho dinheiro e perdi meu emprego. Estou na sarjeta... E olha que diziam que esse era um nível inalcançável para Malfoys.

Gina olhou penalizada. Apesar de irônico estava sendo sincero, contradições à parte.

-Por que então não trabalha? Você perdeu seu emprego só a meia hora.

Ele mordeu um biscoito. Porque ninguém lhe daria um emprego, especialmente porque ele não obteria uma recomendação de sua única chefe.

-Vamos fazer um teste. Você me daria um emprego de novo, Weasley?

-Sinto em te decepcionar, Malfoy, mas eu daria.

-Só por saber que Camille existe? Da última vez que conversamos você parecia não fazer muita questão de me ter como empregado.

-Apesar da sua irresponsabilidade e total falta de senso de horário e hierarquia, seus relatórios e os outros trabalhos que faz são muito elogiados pelos meus superiores. O secretário do nosso departamento inclusive disse maravilhas sobre o relatório que entreguei mais cedo. E que eu não poderia me desfazer jamais de um funcionário como você.

-Legal... Mas aí você falou que sentia em desapontá-lo mas eu tinha pedido demissão?

-Não. Fiquei chocada em ouvir um elogio ao seu intelecto e fui embora sem dizer mais nada.

-Então...

-Então o emprego é seu. Ainda. Isto é, se você ainda quiser.

-Eu quero, óbvio, Weasley.

-Tem condições para isso, Malfoy.

-É óbvio que tem, eu não poderia esperar alguma compreensão vinda de você.

Antes que eles acabassem, pegou um biscoito e comeu, enquanto Gina enrubescia à sua frente.

-Compreensão maior que te dar um emprego quando não desejo isso só porque alguém acima de mim na maldita hierarquia deseja.

-Você esqueceu de citar a compaixão que sente pela criança aqui presente.

Gina então olhou para Camille, quase terminando de comer, e seus olhos se tornaram tão vivos quanto a cor de seus cabelos, e Draco não soube dizer se aquele ardor se devia à irritação ou a uma verdadeira afeição que ela pudesse sentir por aquela criança.

-Você está certa, Gina – admitiu relutante e com algumas gotas venenosas de sarcasmo ainda em sua voz – Você me deu uma chance que eu não merecia.

Sua voz podia não parecer de todo sincera, mas seus olhos eram perfeitamente sinceros. Ele só não conseguia sempre livrar-se do hábito de ser venenoso.

Camille não conseguiu equilibrar um montinho de comida na colher e então Gina lhe ajudou, fazendo o trabalho por ela. Parecia que ela era a única pessoa capaz de tomar uma atitude e trabalhar em solucionar as coisas ali naquele recinto. Draco precisaria, definitivamente de alguma ajuda naquilo tudo. E no momento, ela seria a única capaz de guiá-lo dentre tantas perguntas e fazê-lo escolher.

-E onde sugere que morem? Na minha casa? – Perguntou com a maior doçura que conseguiu reunir pra dizer a frase.

Ele olhou desesperançoso para a filha, e Camille deixou cair um pouco da sua comida na mesa. Gina apenas olhou aquilo acontecer, sem fazer nada. Estava na hora de alguém aprender a ser responsável.

Então, ainda imaturo e desajeitado Draco pegou um guardanapo e limpou a comida da mesa com um sucesso fantástico para um iniciante na arte de cuidar de crianças. Ele não era tão bruto e insensível assim...

-Malfoy, você é... era rico – ela sorriu amarelo – devem haver muitas pessoas te devendo favores ou que ainda queira te ajudar em nome de gloriosos tempos passados...

-Não Weasley. A maioria do que eu podia chamar de amigos morreu na guerra, Blaise está nos Estados Unidos e minha família brigou com metade da sociedade inglesa por uma questão de escolher um lado em uma guerra. Vale ressaltar que a metade da metade com quem não brigamos morreu.

-Mas você não tem ninguém a quem recorrer? Uma ex-namorada ou alguém com quem você já tenha... – Gina olhou para Camille para certificar-se de que ela tomava seu leite sem prestar atenção à conversa dos adultos e esta estava concentrada em virar o copo sem encostá-lo em seu pequeno nariz. – tido algo...

De repente fez-se luz. Parecia que Gina era uma parte de seu cérebro que comandava todo o resto de seu pensamento. Sem ela, ele não havia conseguido pensar que havia, sim uma pessoa a quem recorrer.

Aquela que havia estado ao seu lado por tanto tempo e que entendia sua mãe e que saberia exatamente porque ele precisava tanto daquela ajuda. Pansy Parkinson.


	6. Visita a Pansy Parkinson

Capítulo 6 – Visita a Pansy Parkinson

-Weasley, por favor, você tem que me ajudar. Fique com ela.

-Não, Malfoy. Já disse que não vou assumir uma responsabilidade que é sua.

-Mas é só por uns quinze minutos enquanto falo com a Pansy.

-Malfoy... eu n...

-Eu não vou fugir, Weasley. Posso ter sido um monstro no passado ou parecer ainda ser a mesma pessoa. Mas agora eu tenho responsabilidades.

-Olha, Malfoy...

Por um segundo ela analisou a verdade contida naqueles olhos cinza. Ele tinha mesmo se envolvido com aquela criança. Talvez nem ele soubesse disso, mas ele havia sim criado uma ligação com a menina. No fundo, Gina se sentia orgulhosa daquilo, como se seus discursos sobre hierarquia e responsabilidade tivessem sido causadores dessa mudança. Pode ser que tenham tido algum efeito sobre Draco, mas certamente era algo mais forte. Gina fora testemunha de um garoto que havia acabado de se tornar homem, no sentido amplo da palavra.

-Está bem. Eu te levo até a porta e te espero lá com Camille, pra você não fugir.

Ela não confiava tanto assim em um Malfoy. Olhou para Camille e logo em seguida para Malfoy sugerindo que ele fosse buscar a filha.

-Porque temos que pegar um táxi trouxa?

-Porque não dá para aparatar com uma criança deste tamanho.

Ele calou-se. Como na maioria das vezes, ela tinha razão. Pegou Camille no colo para entrarem no táxi. Gina a ajeitou no banco traseiro enquanto Draco dizia o endereço ao motorista.

-Isto é um carro, papai?

-Sim, Camille.

-Ela nunca andou de carro? – indagou o motorista, curioso, intrometendo-se onde não era chamado.

-Não. – Draco em sua rispidez fez calar o taxista.

-Não seja tão mal educado com o moço, Malfoy.

-Você por um acaso é minha mãe?

-Não, mas você é pai.

Seus olhos reviraram.

-Tem que dar o exemplo. Os filhos se tornam aquilo que os pais são.

-Ótimo, Weasley. Obrigado pelos seus conselhos _experientes _de maternidade.

-São a voz da razão.

Ele fez uma careta.

Apesar de seu aparente desprezo pelo conselho da Weasley, ele realmente pensou sobre o que ela disse. Ele podia destruir Camille assim como ele fora destruído.

_-É lógico que deve tratá-la de um modo que a torne subserviente à você, sem que Pansy perceba que está sendo dominada._

_-Mas isso é certo? Não é isso que a mamãe diz._

_-Abaixe este nariz, Draco. Sua mãe não pode dar conselhos contrários a este, pois ela própria se comporta do modo que condena._

_-Mas não desviemos para um assunto tão insignificante, Draco. Você deve se dedicar aos Comensais e vai honrar seu papel._

_Os então jovens olhos cinza foram testemunhas da ineficiência educacional de seu pai em vários aspectos. Desprezar os sentimentos de um adolescente em formação de caráter não era a melhor coisa a se fazer, especialmente se você quer que este adolescente lhe seja fiel em coisas que, ao menos sob este ponto de vista eram importantes._

_-Mas e se eu receber uma tarefa maior do que eu puder realizar?_

_-Não seja tolo, menino. O Lord é um grande amigo de nossa família. Se acha que não pode fazer o que lhe for designado, então deverá se esforçar ao máximo para não envergonhar o nome e a honra da família Malfoy._

Durante toda uma vida, Draco vivera em função de um nome e uma honra que eram tão abstratos quanto os sentimentos que aquela família ignorava em nome de um suposto bem maior. E o pior é que o fardo que lhe fora confiado era maior do que ele podia suportar e mesmo com esforço, um adolescente de dezessete anos e cheio de medo e dúvida não conseguiu realizar o que devia. E o que tinha dentro de si é que depois de tudo, depois do suposto final feliz, só o que lhe restou foram justamente os sentimentos ignorados pela família.

Por outro lado, algo que salvou as existências dele e de sua mãe, sem drama ou exagero, foram esses sentimentos escondidos e ignorados. Aprender a desenvolvê-los foi algo em que se ocupar durante a retomada gradual de suas vidas. E ajudou muito, até neste momento. Quem sabe o que seria de Camille se ele mesmo não tivesse crescido e deixado de ser uma criança depois daqueles tempos sombrios?

O táxi parou em frente à casa de Pansy. Draco saltou e Camille quis ir com ele.

-Mamãe me disse pra só ficar com o papai por perto.

-Seu pai já volta, só vai a um lugar em que crianças não podem entrar.

-Mas ele vai me deixar sozinha?

Os olhinhos cinza estavam agora alagados por um medo infantil que contagiava também à adulta no local.

-Você está comigo, e agora eu sou sua amiga. Papai não vai embora, ele já volta, e enquanto ele não volta, nós vamos passear, está bem?

-Aham.

As duas desceram do carro e Draco tinha acabado de bater à porta. Gina chegou de mão dada à Camille exigindo:

-Vamos sair, pague o táxi.

-O que? Weasley, pague você!

-Me dê o dinheiro e eu pago com prazer.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a procurar nos bolsos dinheiro trouxa para pagar Pansy podia estar chegando e se ela visse Gina junto a ele, talvez tudo se estragasse. Pior ainda se visse Camille.

Levou algum tempo até encontrar algumas libras nos bolsos, e quando finalmente teve êxito em sua procura entregou o dinheiro nas mãos de Gina, ato simultâneo ao de Pansy abrindo a porta vagarosamente.

Gina num ato reflexo pegou o dinheiro e saiu andando em direção ao táxi, como se estivesse só de saída por ali. Draco ainda a acompanhou com os olhos, só pra ter certeza de que para Pansy não ficaria nenhuma impressão _errada._

-Draco, querido!

Ela o olhou surpresa, mas seu olhar era de quem já fazia planos.

-Há quanto tempo não te vejo?

Ela o abraçou. Ao se soltar, uma de suas mãos continuou na nuca loira de Draco, seus dedos envolvendo os cabelos por cortar de Draco. Pansy tinha seus cabelos muito pretos presos fracamente e ela vestia um robe de seda comprido e branco. À distância, olhando por cima do carro enquanto esperava o troco do motorista, Gina questionou se sua rival de escola estava vestindo _só_ aquele robe.

-Vim te pedir um favor.

-Querido, um favor requer alguma cooperação mútua, e é bom você entrar logo. Meu noivo acabou de sair.

-Você está noiva?

-Sim. Quer fazer o favor de entrar logo? – Dizendo isso o puxou pelo braço, mas sem realmente fazer esforço algum.

Ele cedeu à ela, mas ainda olhou de canto de olho para verificar que Gina e Camille estavam atravessando a rua para um parque logo em frente.

Draco sentou-se no sofá em que sempre se sentava enquanto Pansy se ausentara da sala lhe perguntando:

-O que andou aprontando? Soube que você estava trabalhando.

-É, estava.

-Não mais? – Ela gritou da cozinha, e sons de gaveta se abrindo chegaram à sala.

-Não... É por isso que vim até aqui.

-Não me diga que quer um emprego? Meu noivo pode arrumar um pra você, mas porque exatamente você resolveu trabalhar? Não tem muito a ver com você.

-Não vim aqui por um emprego, mas você pode me contar mais sobre o seu noivo.

-Bem... nós namoramos por uns dois anos...

Ele resolveu se juntar à ela, na cozinha.

-Enquanto nós estávamos juntos?

-Draco, nós nunca estivemos juntos de verdade. Achei que não se importasse.

-Eu sei, e não me importo. Só quero saber mais ou menos quando começou, pra traçar uma cronologia na minha cabeça.

Ele realmente não se importava. O relacionamento entre os dois era uma espécie de amizade, que envolvia alguma relação física casualmente. Eles não tinham nenhum compromisso, realmente, e isso era claro para os dois. Prevalecia o sentimento de amizade, embora não houvesse momentos em que ela pudesse ter sido provada verdadeira. O primeiro, seria este. Uma amizade de infância estava sendo posta em prova.

-E ele me pediu em casamento depois de várias insinuações de minha parte.

-Isso é típico de você... Não usou poção do amor, usou?

-Não... – Ela riu e ele a acompanhou. O sorriso dela era predatório, mas ele gostava da disposição cruel e perfeita dos dentes dela. – Mas dei de presente a ele no natal, no aniversário e no dia dos namorados livros sobre casamento.

-Ele é um cara experto.

-Mais do que você. Pegue duas canecas pra mim.

Ele pegou-as no armário superior. Uma verde e uma cor de vinho. Sempre que Pansy fazia seu capuccino favorito – que ele adorava – eles usavam essas mesmas canecas. E Pansy, é claro, ficava com a cor de vinho. Ela já devia saber quais seriam as duas canecas.

O cheiro do café invadiu suas narinas e ele pensou se lá fora, Camille estaria bem. Ele precisava falar com Pansy a verdade, e necessitava de sua ajuda, a situação era de emergência.

-Você diz que ele é mais experto do que eu. Exatamente porque?

-Porque eu precisei de séculos fazendo a interessada pra que você finalmente pudesse notar que eu queria alguma coisa com você.

-Eu era uma criança.

-Eu também. Qual é a próxima desculpa?

Ela riu.

-Eu estava sendo pressionado pelo meu pai a me juntar às artes das trevas e não podia decepcioná-lo.

O sorriso animalesco então murchou.

-Certo, essa desculpa venceu.

Ela serviu o capuccino dando a Draco mais tempo para pensar.

-Eu adoro seu capuccino.

-Eu sei, querido. Mas não é por isso que você veio.

Ele continuou como se nunca tivesse ouvido a frase de Pansy:

-Mas você pode ter certeza que depois de você eu nunca mais fui tão bobo.

-Obviamente não.

-É, talvez eu tenha sido...

-Como assim? O que você quer? Ajuda com alguma mulher?

-É... mais ou menos isso.

-O que a vadia fez, Draco?

-Não é uma vadia.

-Certo – ela pousou a caneca cor de vinho na mesa onde estavam sentados. – Quem é ela?

-Eu prefiro te contar o problema todo antes de dizer nomes.

Seus olhos reviraram-se nas órbitas, enquanto, com raiva, ela ajeitou o robe que estava se abrindo.

-Então diga, Draco.

-Bem. Você se lembra de Amelie, certo?

-Uma Francesa louca? Ela era tão divertida, o que ela fez pra você?

-Calma, Pansy!

Ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da cozinha impecavelmente branca, enquanto tomava seu capuccino.

-Pois então – ele olhou para o chão perfeito. Ele havia se esquecido de quão irritadiça Pansy poderia ser. – Ela não me fez nada. Eu é que deixei de fazer algumas coisas.

-Como o que, por exemplo, DRACO MALFOY?

-Nada grave.

-Então porque precisa da minha ajuda?

-Porque você conhece a minha mãe.

-E o que ela tem a ver com isso? Não estou entendendo, Draco!

-Bem, eu preciso ficar aqui por alguns dias.

-Não estou certa disso, especialmente depois das razões obscuras e confusas pra você não me contar direito o que está acontecendo. – Notavelmente, Pansy tinha uma queda para o drama

-Não são razões obscuras! –Ele pôs-se de pé também para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. -Eu preciso ficar aqui porque minha mãe não vai aceitar a filha que eu tive com Amelie.

-Você tem uma filha?

-É, tenho.

-Draco, você é burro ou o que?

-Pansy, foi um acidente.

-Ela quer seu dinheiro?

-Não, não quer meu dinheiro, só quer que eu cuide de Camille por um tempo.

-Camille é o nome da menina?

-É.

-E ela vai deixar a filha dela com um cara que só doou os espermatozóides?

-Pansy, você tem uma visão muito prática das coisas.

-Exatamente, Draco. Ela quer que você crie afeição e depois se sinta obrigado a participar, se é que você me entende, da criação dela.

-Participar monetariamente?

-É.

Ele estava começando a se irritar.

-Amelie não é assim e nunca foi. Se quisesse mesmo algum dinheiro, viria pedir antes e de qualquer modo, ela sabia que eu estava trabalhando. Ela me conhecia. Se eu não tivesse sem o que você tanto diz que ela quer, não estaria trabalhando.

-Mas Draco, você não vê?

Ela colocou sobre a mesa xícara que estava segurando até agora, com mais força do que o necessário. Ambos pensaram que ela ia se partir, mas não se partiu. O máximo que aconteceu foi a mancha de café que se espirrou sobre a superfície impecavelmente branca.

Ela irritou-se por aquela perturbação durante a calmaria que estava sendo sua vida, ainda que aquilo não fosse um problema dela e sim de seu amigo irresponsável. Ela ainda se sentia responsável pelos atos dele. Mesmo que a relação deles sempre tivesse se baseado em sexo, ela era a única pessoa com alguma razão que o cercara por muito tempo. O Senhor Malfoy era o que podia ser dito como completamente louco, e sua visão distorcida da realidade fazia com que Draco tivesse uma séria predisposição a acompanhá-lo. Por sorte, a maioria dos conselhos do pai entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro de seu filho, e até mais do que a própria Pansy podia imaginar.

Seu corpo então foi impelido sobre ele, como se alguma violência física fosse atingi-lo ou resolver aquelas questões. Ele segurou os braços dela com força, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa a que estivesse inicialmente disposta, mas a força dos olhos negros somada ao movimento brusco o empurrou para trás, contra a mesa, derrubando de vez todo o café que estava nas xícaras no chão imaculado.

-Pansy, não se desespere. Eu é que devia me desesperar aqui.

-Eu sei, Draco. Mas eu me preocupo com você. – Ela cedeu à força dos braços de Malfoy que logo se afrouxaram em torno do corpo dela.

Os dois se abraçaram por um longo instante em silêncio. Ela tentava dar seu abraço mais forte, como quem diz que quer ajudar, enquanto ele tentava apenas receber aquele gesto de carinho, sem expressar parte de seu real desespero.

Sem se desvencilhar daquele abraço, ele perguntou:

-Você quer me ajudar, Pansy?

-Quero.

-Então me deixe ficar aqui e trazer Camille pra cá.

Ela enfim afastou-se dele.

-Não posso Draco. Não posso mesmo.

-Pansy, você me entende. Você conhece minha mãe. Ela ficaria louca, e eu não quero me desentender com ela depois de tudo.

-Draco, eu te entendo. Eu sei porque e o _quanto_ você precisa de mim, mas eu não posso te ajudar.

-Eu moro com meu noivo, Jack não vai gostar de você por aqui, especialmente porque ele imagina o que é a nossa relação.

-Mas é por causa da Camille.

-Exatamente por causa dela que eu não posso deixar que você fique aqui.

-O que tem de errado com uma criança.

-Draco, você sabe cuidar de uma criança?

-Não.

-Eu também não.

-Não faz a mínima idéia?

-O instinto maternal acompanha a maternidade. E eu não sou mãe. – Ela olhou para ele, esperando alguma explicação – Achou que eu tomaria conta da situação? Draco, é sua filha, seu problema.

-Mas porque a Camille não pode ficar aqui?

-Jack não gosta de crianças. E nem eu.

-Por mim, Pansy.

Ele começava a implorar, chegando a beirar o ridículo. Era desespero.

-Não posso. Queria muito, mas não posso e não vou, Draco.

-Obrigada, Pansy. Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

Ele virou-se para sair da cozinha.

-Não fale assim comigo.

-Então não faça isso comigo.

A tendência para o drama não era exclusividade dela.

-Não me venha com essa, Draco. Essa fala é minha.

-Então é mesmo minha hora de ir embora.

E disparou cozinha a fora, deixando Pansy imóvel na cozinha e fazendo estrondo ao bater a porta da sala.

Se ele fosse tão experto quanto queria parecer, teria ficado mais tempo. Pansy tinha outras maneiras de ajudá-lo, levando-o para um outro apartamento. Mas quiseram ele e o destino que não fosse assim. E a raiva e o sentimento bruto e instantâneo o comandaram como muitas outras vezes. O que ele seguiu foi seu impulso e não seu pensamento racional, sob o qual ele lutava para obedecer sempre, mas que muitas vezes não conseguia comandá-lo por completo.

Ah, ele também era estupidamente orgulhoso, e não voltaria tão cedo a falar com Pansy, mesmo que esta lhe pedisse desculpas.

_**N/A:**__Não se esqueçam de deixar a autora feliz e estimulada a escrever deixando reviews. Pode falar bem, falar mal, meter o pau, criticar, vocês é quem sabem! Não sejam tímidas e digam o que pensam! Por favor, se puderem, divulguem entre os amigos de vocês essa fanfic. É muito importante pra mim que ela seja vista pelo máximo de pessoas possível. Me faria feliz e me ajudaria em um projeto próximo que tenho. Obrigada e desculpe por não ter respondido as reviews até hoje, foi a falta de tempo já que essa vida de terceiro ano/vestibulanda não é mole. Agora que acabou a maratona tenho mais tempo pra dar atenção aos meus textos._

_** – **__Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar. Continue lendo e espero que goste dos novos capítulos._

_**Suzana Chan – **__Que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo e opinando, críticas são sempre bem-vindas._

_**Thaty – **__Flor, muito obrigada por acompanhar e um beijão!_

_**Sara – **__Obrigada e continue acompanhando! Beijos._


	7. Unsuspecting Afternoon

Capítulo 7 – Unsuspecting afternoon

_N/A: Recomendo ler esse capítulo ao som de Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon dos Backstreet Boys. Dispam-se do preconceito, não é uma baladinha pop ou dançante_.

-E então, como foi?

-Não dá pra ver pela minha cara, Weasley?

Ele se sentou no banco da praça onde Gina já estava sentada a observar a pequena Camille sujar seu vestido na areia.

-Ela não deixou você ficar lá?

-Não.

-E nem quis te ajudar?

-Não.

-Achei que fossem amigos.

-Bem vinda ao clube, eu também achei.

-E agora, o que nós... você vai fazer?

Eles se encararam a fundo. A preocupação estampada em suas sobrancelhas curvadas aparecendo tão claramente que Draco perguntou-se se ela seria capaz de esquecer de todas as grosserias que ele alguma vez tenha lhe feito e ajudá-lo. Mas ela, indiferente à qualquer ato do passado se preocupava com o que Draco faria com a filha no futuro. Seria ele ajuizado o suficiente e capaz de cuidar dela da maneira certa? Gina tinha suas dúvidas, e queria mesmo que tudo desse certo. Entretanto, o que curvava suas sobrancelhas era o medo de se envolver tão profundamente nisso que se visse obrigada a fazer alguma coisa. E o que ela temia tinha seus fundamentos: estava tão preocupada que começava a pensar no que _ela_ poderia fazer pra resolver isso, e não o que ele poderia fazer.

Essa maldita mania de tomar a frente em tudo e querer resolver tudo que estivesse a seu alcance. Mas esse não é um problema seu, Gina Weasley, abstraia.

Com o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos sobre as pernas, ele admitiu relutante e quase sussurrando:

-Preciso de ajuda.

Para Draco Malfoy, isso equivalia a implorar por ajuda.

-Pense em alguma coisa, eu te dou folga pela tarde. Agora eu preciso ir trabalhar, pra cobrir a manhã que perdemos.

-Certo.

-E cuide bem de Camille. Ela é uma criança adorável.

-Sim, senhora! – disse ele resignado.

Gina se levantou do banco e deixou Draco para trás, mas só fisicamente. Toda aquela história não sairia de sua cabeça ruiva tão cedo. Muito menos da de Draco. Eram muitas coisas a resolver e ele não tinha a mínima noção sequer de como começaria a resolver tudo isso. Tudo que ele tinha em mente é que a única pessoa com quem poderia contar, mesmo que não completamente seria a mais improvável de todas: Gina Weasley.

Camille agora estava sentada em uma gangorra balançando levemente os pezinhos.

-Quer que eu te empurre?

-Não, obrigada papai.

A educação podia ter vindo da mãe, mas o orgulho teimoso vinha dele. Malditos genes. Que ela ao menos tivesse a sorte de ser menos inseguro que ele, e caso ela fosse, que não fizesse de tudo para esconder a insegurança, utilizando-se de humilhação dos outros e uma falsa auto-estima.

Essa maldita insegurança era culpa de seu pai, e agora lhe causava problemas na convivência com a mãe. Como contaria a ela?

Ele tinha que falar com Narcisa, era a primeira coisa em que ele tinha que pensar, dentre tantas coisas que tinha que fazer ainda naquela fatídica tarde. Como contar a ela? E sem magoá-la... Ela sabia que ele trabalhava, mas achava que ele era chefe de um departamento, então ele diria a ela que fora convocado às pressas para substituir a alguém de um cargo mais alto em um trabalho importante. Isso lhe daria as desculpas para pegar algumas roupas e objetos pessoais. Mentiria. Se fosse a essa viagem de trabalho ele poderia ser promovido, ganhar mais e trabalhar menos. Depois ele arranjaria outra desculpa para seu trabalho. Seria só até Amelie vir buscar Camille. Cacete, aquilo viraria uma bola de neve. Ele tinha certeza. Suas mentiras mais sérias sempre eram descobertas. Porque não então tentar a verdade? Ele cogitou a possibilidade.

Ah sim, porque a verdade abriria um abismo entre os dois. A verdade afastaria os dois, depois da ponte que eles haviam com tanto esforço construído.

_-Ele foi preso, mãe. Sabe o que isso significa? – Draco perguntou revoltado._

_-Significa que nosso nome está na lama, e a vergonha nos atinge... Oh, céus! – Narcisa lamentou andando de um lado para o outro da sala com as mãos no rosto._

_-O nosso nome? QUEM LIGA PRO NOSSO NOME, MÃE? O sobrenome Malfoy é maldito! Estão todos mortos ou presos! – Draco agarrou seus cabelos e sentou-se no sofá com o corpo curvado, perguntando-se se os últimos Malfoys livres não estariam aprisionados pela loucura. Aquela conversa não era típica de pessoas sãs. – Não acho que fomos nós que arrastamos nosso nome para a lama!_

_-Não fale isso, meu filho! – Narcisa retorquiu dando um fim a sua caminhada nervosa._

_-Mãe, nós nos envolvemos com arte das trevas, fomos presos, mortos em batalhas estúpidas. NÓS somos os sobreviventes aqui. Não fomos os primeiros a ser presos, mas nossa fortuna também foi confiscada. Nosso nome, na lama ou não, NÃO NOS SUSTENTARIA!_

_O tom de voz dele foi exaltado com razão. A mãe estava cega, surda e muda para tudo que os cercava. Se não fosse gritado, talvez não chamasse sua atenção e ela permaneceria nesse estado de anestesia ao mundo, no qual ela se concentrava em pequenos e relevantes detalhes para evitar encarar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela estava mesmo precisando daquele choque de realidade._

_-Meu filho, me perdoe –disse ela entre lágrimas que escondia com as mãos cansadas._

_-Perdoar porque, mãe? Você não tem culpa de nada. Pelo contrário, você sobreviveu à ditadura psicológica do meu pai – Ele envolveu-a com os braços e ela apoiou-se relutante em seu ombro._

_-Não fale assim dele! Ele é seu pai!_

_-Ele é culpado por grande parte do que aconteceu a essa família!_

_-É culpa minha também, Draco! –Narcisa soluçou no ombro do filho e ele pode sentir as lágrimas molhando-o._

_-Não, não é. Se eu tenho algum caráter é porque eu me espelhei em você e na sua decência._

_-Eu deveria ter me imposto e ter dito a ele que não era isso que eu queria e que era certo para você._

_Ele separou-se dela para olhá-la nos olhos azuis ligeiramente avermelhados pelo choro._

_-Você fez o que pode por mim, e agora eu vou fazer o que puder por nós dois._

-Papai, o que vamos fazer?

Ele precisaria fazer ainda mais do que podia para que Camille desse certo, ao contrário dele.

-Já se cansou de brincar?

-Sim.

-Certo, então vamos à casa de um amigo meu.

-Papai, você tem muitos amigos... – Camille disse sorrindo e olhando nos olhos do pai. Soou como interrogação. Ele não soube responder.


	8. O outro cara

Capítulo 8 – O outro cara

Não, ele não tinha muitos amigos. Era muito bom em ficar alheio aos sentimentos das outras pessoas. Talvez com Pansy fosse mais fácil, já que independente da vontade dele vontade ela sempre se abria para ele. Já com outras pessoas com quem convivia era relapso, falava somente o indispensável pra evitar familiaridades com elas. Ele não se interessava na vida dos outros. Já tinha problemas demais. As pessoas com quem tinha algum laço de amizade eram as que ele conhecia a tempos. Pansy e um amigo de escola, o único restante, era Blaise. Mas este estava nos Estados Unidos. Maldita hora para estar longe, Blaise. Maldita hora.

No entanto, ainda lhe restavam conhecidos. Pessoas com quem tivera alguma amizade há muito tempo e com quem mantinha contato breve, é obvio, por conveniência e nada mais do que isso.

Ele precisava saber a quem pedir ajuda. Uma pessoa a quem devia favores, mas nada grave. Não colocaria a si mesmo e a sua filha sob a mira de uma pessoa perigosa do seu passado ou coisa assim. Tinha que ser alguém que fora próximo de ser amigo, mas que também não lhe faria muitas perguntas, como Teodore Nott.

A casa de Nott ficava no norte da cidade. Era uma mansão toda em pedra, clara e cercada por grades altas. Cada passo por aqueles jardins adentro lhe trazia uma lembrança boa. Na maioria de festas nos tempos de escola, noitadas inesquecíveis e outras nem tanto e farras que lhe rendiam uma semana de ressaca. Draco, Blaise e Nott juntos eram tão inseparáveis quanto terríveis. Memórias antigas, memórias boas, de antes do seu envolvimento com os planos do pai. Porque não foram realmente amigos?

Ele se sentou no sofá da sala com Camille ao seu lado e um dos empregados fora chamar Nott. Não se sentia mais tão confortável ali, não importava a familiaridade daquelas paredes e da lareira.

Nott desceu as escadas devagar, com uma camisa azul marinho que lhe conferia ares infantis. Parou quando reconheceu Draco, mas logo disfarçou sua surpresa, passando a mão nos cabelos e dizendo risonho:

-Draco, seu safado! Veio filar o almoço?

-Não, cara. Eu vim te pedir uma coisa.

-Ah cara, pode pedir. Mas vamos almoçar porque eu acabei de acordar e estou morto de fome – disse, dando as costas a Draco e seguindo para a sala de jantar. Draco ainda ficou na sala por mais alguns segundos sem saber se Nott tinha visto Camille ou não.

A mesa estava posta, praticamente um banquete, mas talvez não chegasse aos pés da família Malfoy em tempos áureos. Draco se sentou primeiro seguindo a reverência displicente de Theodore Ao seu lado sentou-se Camille. Os dois estavam do lado direito do dono da casa na mesa.

-Theodore, você viu que eu estou com uma menina aqui?

-É sua filha? – Nott disse se acomodando na cabeceira da mesa.

-É.

Ele roubou uma batata de uma travessa e mastigou por algum tempo.

-A sua cara. E de quem ela é filha? Não é da Pansy,é?

Ele começou a servir-se

-Não... Você não conhece a mãe.

-Qual é seu nome?

-Camille.

-Legal. O que quer para almoçar?

Ela olhou para o pai, que lhe fez uma cara de 'vá adiante' à qual ela obedeceu.

-Batatinha. – Camille falou sorrindo.

-Mary, sirva-a. Draco, você já é de casa, pode fazer seu prato de dragão enjaulado, meu filho! – E bateu no ombro do amigo gargalhando.

Draco riu. E começou a colocar salada em seu prato quando passos foram ouvidos.

-Bom dia a todos.

Uma morena dos cabelos longos usando um vestido branco listrado de azul quase transparente aproximou-se da mesa e beijou o rosto de Nott.

-Já é boa tarde, benzinho. – Disse ele entre um gole e outro de suco – Draco, essa é minha namorada.

-Prazer em conhecê-la.

-Prazer. Boa tarde, então. Desculpem, acordei agora – Ela sorriu se sentando de frente para Draco e ao lado de Nott. – Não leve a mal, mas quem são vocês?

-Sou um velho amigo, sabe?

-Ahn sim. Dos tempos da escola, né?

O sorriso dela era... Quente. Ele se sentiu feliz só de vê-la sorrir.

-Sim, por quê?

-Theo não tem amigos no trabalho, brigou com todo mundo lá, você só podia ser da escola – Ela olhou de Draco para Nott com um sorriso de deboche.

-Sério, Theodore? Por quê? – Draco perguntou curioso, mal podendo imaginar o que tiraria do sério Theodore, tão tranqüilo e avessoa a problemas.

-Por causa dessa mulher.

-Brigou porque quis. – Ela ainda sorria, mas não tão intensamente. O Branco de seus dentes perdera um pouco do brilho.

-Por ciúmes.

-Isso é ridículo, Theo, já falei.

-Ridículo é você usar essas roupas pra ir me ver no trabalho.

-Eu uso o que quiser, não é motivo pra sentir ciúmes.

-Passa a ser quando todos os caras sabem a cor da sua lingerie _e comentam_ comigo.

-Podiam até saber, mas e daí? Eu gosto de você, estou com você.

-E isso não é motivo pra ciúmes, Niki?

-Não é.

-OK.

-OK.

Ela continuou a comer em silêncio, mas ele largou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

Era fácil para Draco esconder o que sentia, logo foi fácil pra ele não rir daquela cena que assistia calado. Até Camille havia parado de comer para observar. Mas o fato é que Nott não era do tipo de cara que sentia ciúmes de uma namorada. Ele nem costumava ter namoradas e sempre pareceu avesso a compromissos sérios. Ele já havia sido mais parecido com Draco. Ou será que Draco é que ficara preso no tempo, ainda com aquele comportamento infantil? Blaise havia viajado para os Estados Unidos a trabalho, envolvido com sua empresa, e Draco mal trabalhava, só pra se sustentar e continuava com a mesma idade emocional que tinha aos dezesseis anos, que era inferior à sua idade real, mesmo quando tinha dezesseis anos.

-Ela é sua filha?

Niki quebrou o silêncio e deu um sorriso simpático a Draco, mas não tão radiante quanto o anterior.

-Sim.

-Eu me chamo Camille – Camille falou e voltou a mastigar uma batatinha.

-Ah, que linda. Quantos anos você tem?

-Dois. Quase três.

-Que legal.

Draco não sabia por que, mas sentia que precisava contar a ela a história toda. Talvez fosse mais fácil convencer a ela e depois a Nott.

-Perdão, mais qual é seu nome?

-Nicole. Pode chamar de Niki.

-Certo, Niki. A mãe dela foi resolver uns problemas na França e eu vim aqui pedir ajuda a Theodore.

Nott continuava emburrado na cabeceira da mesa, mas estava prestando atenção no diálogo.

-Ajuda? Com o quê exatamente? – Niki voltou a sorrir acolhedora.

Draco olhou de relance para a Nott que voltava a trabalhar com o garfo, mas depois voltou o olhar para Niki.

-Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar.

-Já falou com a Pansy? – Nott disse sem realmente intencionar nada.

-Não seja grosseiro, Theo. E imprestável também! Ele é seu amigo.

-Eu não quis dizer nada, Niki. Pare de colocar palavras na minha boca!

-Mas pareceu. Só falta me dizer agora que ele não pode ficar aqui porque é homem.

Draco se viu envolvido na conversa.

-Theodore, eu sou seu amigo.

-Eu sei, não escute ela, está com raiva de mim.

-Me escute sim! Draco, não dê ouvidos a este grosso. – Niki apontou o homem de cabelos negros e pele morena na mesa - E fique aqui.

-Não, na verdade eu só vim pra saber se Nott tinha algum outro lugar, que não fosse a casa, onde eu pudesse ficar – Draco mentiu.

Ele sabia que Nott não era assim tão rico, ouvira falar nos corredores do ministério que ultimamente só estava com a propriedade em que morava, pois as outras teve que vender para pagar algumas dívidas. Na verdade ele não queria se intrometer na vida desse casal de convivência explosiva.

-Mas eu faço questão, Draco. Fique aqui, eu adoraria cuidar da sua filhinha, eu faço questão porque você parece ser um bom pai.

-Agora você está me provocando, Niki.

-Theo, cale a boca!

-Cale a boca você, e vá lá pra cima porque Draco veio aqui para conversar comigo, não com você.

-Está tudo bem, eu já estou indo embora, muito obrigado. – Draco queria sair dali. Tinha os problemas dele, já não precisava ouvir esta briga idiota de casal, por mais divertida que fosse.

-Eu te levo à porta. – Niki falou pondo-se de pé.

-Não, Niki, eu levo ele à porta. Você espera aqui. É sério, ele é meu convidado.

Draco pegou Camille pela mão. Ela mal tinha acabado de comer. Mas era melhor sair dali logo.

-Draco, me desculpe. Ela me provoca bastante, mas dessa vez foi demais. Quero ter um filho, mas ela insiste que serei um mau pai.

-Ser quer um conselho, Theodore, você vai ser um pai muito melhor que eu. Você sempre foi o cara responsável.

-E você o cara legal.

-Mas as pessoas escolhem o cara responsável, porque o legal é só o cara que é legal, entende? Ninguém quer realmente se envolver com ele ou confiar nele.

Theodore refletiu sobre o que Draco disse. Ele tinha, no fundo alguma razão. O cara legal era sempre o mais procurado, o mais festejado, mas nada durava muito tempo com ele. A diferença, é que houve tempos em que era aquilo que Draco queria, agora não mais.

Draco saiu da casa e ainda viu Niki pela janela fazendo gestos de "me perdoe".

Um cara sabe que está sozinho quando nem desconhecidos podem lhe ajudar.

Ao menos Camille havia almoçado. Uma preocupação a menos para o pai de primeira viagem.

Mas estava com o vestido sujo da areia do parque, sem teto e com algo ainda incompleto que podia chamar de pai.

_N.A.: Olá crianças! Espero que estejam gostando, mas nem imagino o que vcs acharam, já que não recebi reviews ;_; [chantagem emocional mode off]._

_Nos próximos capítulo Draco enfrentará a mamãe e por fim, acabará parando na casa da Gina. Ta legal, não vou prometer que ele vai pra lá no próximo capítulo, mas do máximo no capítulo 10 ele vai pra lá!_


	9. Back to the Start

Capítulo 9 – Back to the Start

-Não tenho mesmo onde ficar. Eu já usei todos os meus recursos.

Draco apareceu no fim da tarde com Camille e Gina estivera durante a tarde certa de que ele arranjaria um lugar para ficar, ou que usaria do orgulho que ostentava para mantê-la lonje do problema. Ela pensara que pedir esse tipo de ajuda a uma Weasley era humilhante demais para um Malfoy.

-Tem certeza? Não esqueceu de pedir ajuda a nenhum amigo, inimigo ou pessoa viva na terra?

-Só tenho uma pessoa a confiar, Gina.

-Eu?

-Uma Weasley, quem diria. –Um sorriso sarcástico contorcia seu rosto.

-E o que espera que eu faça, Malfoy? Te dê abrigo?

-Exatamente.

-Certo... – Gina cruzou os braços e ele se sentou a sua frente - E porque você acha que merece isso?

-Porque eu tenho uma filha, mudei e estou mais responsável.

-O que me garante sua responsabilidade, Malfoy? Você mal consegue respeitar uma coisa simples como uma hierarquia, quanto mais cuidar de uma criança...

Parecia mais um daqueles discursos de hierarquia aos quais ele adorava ouvir. Só que seus olhos estavam de repente menos distraídos pelo decote de Gina (mas não totalmente) e seus ouvidos mais atentos as palavras dela. O que antes era um entediante sermão agora lhe soava como conselhos sábios. Gina Weasley estava se tornando alguém a se considerar em sua vida e ele, enfim estava crescendo.

-Não basta que eu lhe dê abrigo. Você precisa se esforçar e encontrar um jeito de sobreviver a tudo isso da melhor maneira. Você não está mais sozinho, Draco. Não pode mais deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Tem uma outra vida sob sua responsabilidade, você precisa agora agir.

-Eu farei isso, prometo Gina. E pode confiar em mim, eu posso ser irresponsável comigo mesmo, mas jamais com minha filha.

Ela estava chocada. Depois de séculos fazendo discursos, era a primeira vez que ele respondia com uma frase maior e mais elaborada que "Aham" ou "Sim senhora".

-Draco, você deve _mesmo _ter mudado.

-Você pode confiar em mim, Gina. Eu lhe devo muito só por essa manhã. – Ele riu torto e levantou sarcasticamente uma das sobrancelhas – Pense como seria ótimo ter um cara como eu lhe devendo favores?

-Malfoy, não me irrite com suas brincadeiras depois de um momento comovente como esse

-Eu te comovi? –Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreendido.

-E me convenceu também. Dá pra ver que você mudou, de um dia pro outro, LITERALMENTE.

-Vai me ajudar, Weasley?

-Não tanto por você, mas por Camille.

-Ficou tentada a me ver te servindo e lhe devendo favores?

Ela fechou a cara, mas no fundo isso também lhe tentou um pouco.

-Me leve a sério, Malfoy.

-Estou levando.

-Pode ficar na minha casa. Eu levo Camille comigo, você pode ir à sua casa pegar o que precisar. Nós te esperamos lá.

-Me passe seu endereço.

Gina anotou rapidamente em um pedaço de papel o enderço e lhe entregou. Draco o pegou e colocou em seu bolso. Então ficaram em silencio por um tempo, encarando um ao outro.

"Um 'muito obrigado' seria bom." Ginna pensou.

"Um 'muito obrigado' seria bom." Mas ele nem sabia pronunciar essas palavras sem usar sarcasmo. Ele não sabia como usar, de verdade. Talvez se dissesse tudo poderia dar errado. Ele preferiu não se arriscar tanto: Deixou a bolsa com as coisas de Camille sobre a mesa. E com um "Vou indo", encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Boa sorte com a cobra mãe no ninho das serpentes – Gina falou antes que ele fosse embora, mordida de raiva.

-Obrigada, Weasley – ele se virou para que ela visse sua expressão irônica – Mas eu também sou uma cobra. Vou me dar bem lá.

-Espero. – Ela disse antes que ele desaparecesse.

Ele era capaz de agradecer ironicamente, mas não conseguia falar aquilo a sério. Ela começava a se arrepender. Paciência, Gina. Ele ainda está em evolução. Não mudou completamente. Ainda.


	10. Mais do que palavras, mais do que promes

Capítulo 10 – Mais do que palavras, mais do que promessas.

A casa estava deserta. Sombria, com as janelas fechadas. Nada permitia que a escuridão se dissipasse um pouco ao menos. É com certo pesar que ele admitia: tudo estava como habitual. No entanto, os cômodos cheiravam a casa fechada e a ar parado e a porta do quarto da matriarca estava fechada, coisa não tão habitual, por menos vívida que fosse aquela casa.

"Boa sorte com a cobra mãe." Gina teve a coragem de dizer. E ela mesma havia dito que entendia de mães dramáticas. Talvez ela não tivesse mesmo tanto drama quanto Draco tivesse em casa.

A Sra. Weasley podia até ter perdido um filho, mas ela não tinha sofrido com um marido como Lucius, que havia exposto o único filho do casal a todo tipo de risco, inclusive de morte. Sem contar o terror psicológico que Narcisa havia vivido. A Sra. Weasley tinha outros filhos pra lhe consolar, não que fosse bom, mas era menos pior, menos dolorido. Os Weasley tinham um cotidiano e muito a continuar, seria mais fácil seguir em frente. Os Malfoys eram só Draco e a Sra. Weasley. Ambos feridos pela guerra. Não, nisso nem se comparavam a Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Malfoy.

Draco abriu a porta de seu quarto e começou a arrumar uma mala pequena, só com o trivial. Pegou algum dinheiro que tinha, roupas, alguns objetos pessoais, documentos e colocou na mala sem muito cuidado. Deu uma última olhada no quarto lembrando-se de como só havia gostado dele verdadeiramente uma única vez. A única vez em que toda a escolha de cores fizera sentido, contrastando perfeitamente com a cor dos cabelos dela e suas sardas. E pensar que toda a sua atração por Gina Weasley havia sido esquecida em nome de algo muito mais importante. Um propósito que ele julgara que jamais existiria em sua vida, e agora, tão repentinamente era a razão de toda a reviravolta em sua vida. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta, pronto para fechar a porta: perguntava se algum dia ele voltaria àquela rotina de brigas e olhares furtivos à Gina Weasley. Fazia pouco tempo, entretanto, pareciam séculos atrás em que tudo era tão mais fácil.

Fechou a porta. Talvez não fosse tempo para questionar. Agora tudo seria diferente, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de sonhar com um passado mais fácil e tranqüilo. Chegava mesmo a ser covardia.

Agora ele tinha que enfrentar algo mais difícil e aterrorizante. Sorte dele que tinha na manga uma boa mentira para contar.

Gina tinha razão. Esse tempo todo ela havia tido razão. Sobre a hierarquia, sobre a necessidade que ele tinha de crescer. Até mesmo sobre sua mãe. Ele tinha que admitir, a muito contragosto para si mesmo, que o que ela dissera seria válido. Ele precisaria de sorte com Narcisa. Que de uma maneira ou outra, talvez menos literal do que Gina quis dizer, era mesmo a cobra mãe. O escudo da família tinha uma grande serpente, e o símbolo estava espalhado por toda a casa, na decoração, na mobília, nos objetos. Como ele poderia negar que estava era um ninho de cobras?

Bateu à porta do quarto de Narcisa.

-Draco? –Ela sempre reconheceria a batida resignada e firme do filho. Mesmo que ficasse confusa com alguns sinais dele enquanto tentava protegê-lo, ela conhecia o máximo que seu filho permitia que ela conhecesse dele.

-Sim, mãe.

-Veio me confessar algo?

Ele riu e o sorriso passou para sua voz ao dizer:

-Não, mãe.

-Não ria, Draco. Tenho meus motivos para desconfiar.

"Tem mesmo." Pensou ele.

Draco ouviu a chave girar na fechadura e se portou melhor à frente da porta. Ela sabia lê-lo, mesmo que algumas vezes se enganasse ou exagerasse. E ela mesma justificou seus mal-entendidos ao dizer:

-Só quero sua proteção, meu filho.

-Eu entendo, mãe.

-E então, porque veio falar comigo? E que mala é essa? Vai viajar?

-Vou sim, mãe. À trabalho.

-Esse maldito emprego novamente, meu filho.

-Eu gosto de trabalhar –mentiu – e gosto do dinheiro.

-Para onde vai?

-Vou a um congresso, na verdade é como se fosse uma reunião. Se eu representar bem o ministério, posso ser promovido. Trabalhar menos, ganhar mais.

-Depende do seu sucesso?

-Sim, depende do meu sucesso.

-E quanto tempo vai ficar longe de mim?

-Uma semana ou mais, depende de como tudo for.

-Me escreva, Draco. Eu fico preocupada.

-Eu já sou bem grande, sei me cuidar.

-Eu sei que sabe, mas eu sou mãe e me preocupo.

-Certo, mãe, eu tenho que ir.

-Estão te esperando? A que horas você sai?

-Não tem ninguém me esperando, mãe. –Draco disse revirando os olhos impaciente com a desconfiança.

-Eu é que tenho horários a cumprir.

-Draco, meu filho, fale sério comigo: Aquela Weasley não vai com você, vai?

-Não, mãe. Ela nem passará perto de lá.

Ele mentia bem, mas não tanto para não deixar Narcisa desconfiada. Talvez, se fosse uma outra pessoa ele se safaria bem, mas com ela, era impossível. Sua mãe o conhecia muito bem.

No entanto, ela estava cansada e não queria que o filho fosse embora dali com raiva dela. Ela corria o risco de ele não dar notícias. Essas coisas de criança mimada ainda aconteciam na casa Malfoy.

-Meu filho, tome cuidado com ela.

-Qual é o perigo que a senhora vê nela? Eu não entendo.

-Não nela, Draco. Em todas as mulheres. E ela tem o agravante de ser uma Weasley traidora do sangue, isso me causa antipatia.

-Não vamos falar sobre famílias e traição, isso seria hipócrita e ingrato da nossa parte. – Draco descarregou as paradas rispidamente.

-Olhe para mim, Draco. – Narcisa tocou carinhosamente o rosto de Draco com a mão, aquele gesto destoando da discussão.

Draco afastou o rosto com alguma delicadeza, mas ela voltou a tocá-lo, até que ele olhasse nos seus olhos. Nesse momento, sua mão passou para o ombro do filho.

- Ela nasceu mulher, eu sei como é. Ela tem as suas armas e você é completamente indefeso a elas. Você pode achar que é um homem, Draco. Mas eu sei que você é só um menino.

O rosto angelical de Draco contorceu-se de dor, ainda que comedidamente, por não poder compartilhar com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida o passo tão largo que dera em apenas um dia.

Narcisa leu a dor no rosto do filho e seu rosto se desmanchou em preocupação. Draco, percebendo que da preocupação viriam perguntas, se livrou de dar respostas que seriam para Narcisa insatisfatórias.

-Vou me atrasar, tenho mesmo que ir.

Draco pegou sua bagagem e começou a andar pelo corredor. Narcisa o alcançou e ele largou a mala ao chão, parou e se virou. Sabia que ela queria abraçá-lo, e ele precisava daquele abraço também. Seria como receber o apoio dela, só que ela não sabia pelo que o filho estava passando.

-Eu te amo meu filho.

Soou mais como 'Não me decepcione' no ouvido de Draco, enquanto se abraçavam. Ele só não sabia se o pedido implícito se referia ao emprego ou à Gina.

Ele desvencilhou-se do abraço e beijou-lhe as mãos. Ela sabia que naquele gesto estava o "eu também te amo" que ele devia ter dito. Mas essas palavras não eram muito ditas naquela casa nem naquela família. Tudo estava escondido. Narcisa entendia e via que Draco nunca aprendera a dizer essas palavras. Melhor seria ficar em silêncio. Os gestos pra ele diziam muito mais.

_Lucius havia acabado de adentrar o quarto. Abrira as cortinas e mesmo que a claridade não fosse muita, fora suficiente para despertar o filho que dormia._

_-Vamos, Draco, Acorde! Hoje é um grande dia, vista-se._

_O pai se fora do quarto deixando-o sozinho para se trocar e pensar. Ele estivera conversando com Pansy. Ela não concordava e até o apoiaria enquanto tudo estivesse bem, mas ameaçava deixá-lo se alguma coisa desse errado. Pelo menos ele contava com a franqueza de Pansy. Ele não fazia muita questão da companhia dele, mas ela era alguém com quem contar, e se ela, tão próxima e dependente dele pensava desse modo, como se portariam os outros?_

_-Pai, eu estive pensando e não sei se quero mesmo fazer isso._

_Draco sentou-se à mesa e os rostos lívidos de Lucius e Narcisa se voltaram para ele. Narcisa parecia um pouco aliviada, mas Lucius tinha traços de indignação no rosto cansado._

_-Antes que eu me irrite com você, me diga o porquê dessa indecisão._

_-Falei com Pansy e ela não parece muito confiante em mim. Disse que não vai me apoiar se alguma coisa der errado._

_-Ela importa pra você, meu filho?_

_-De certo modo... sim._

_-Não está encantado por ela ou coisa do gênero, está? – Lucius indagava com repulsa._

_-Não. Ela só é... alguém que se importa comigo._

_Lucius ficou contente de ser ela a que se importava, e não seu filho._

_-É lógico que deve tratá-la de um modo que a torne subserviente à você, sem que Pansy perceba que está sendo dominada._

_-Mas isso é certo? –Draco olhou de Lucius para Narcisa, que estava de cabeça baixa e calada, sentada à frente de Draco. - Não é isso que a mamãe diz._

_-Abaixe este nariz, Draco. Sua mãe não pode dar conselhos contrários a este, pois ela própria se comporta do modo que condena._

_Narcisa enfiou um pãozinho na boca, preferindo manter a boca ocupada a discutir na frente do filho e se desgastar ainda mais com Lucius._

_-Mas não desviemos para um assunto tão insignificante, Draco. Você deve se dedicar aos Comensais e vai honrar seu papel._

_Os então jovens olhos cinza foram testemunhas da ineficiência educacional de seu pai em vários aspectos. Desprezar os sentimentos de um adolescente em formação de caráter não era a melhor coisa a se fazer, especialmente se você quer que este adolescente lhe seja fiel em coisas que, ao menos sob este ponto de vista eram importantes._

_-Mas e se eu receber uma tarefa maior do que eu puder realizar?_

_-Não seja tolo, menino. O Lord é um grande amigo de nossa família. Se acha que não pode fazer o que lhe for designado, então deverá se esforçar ao máximo para não envergonhar o nome e a honra da família Malfoy._

_-Acho que já chegaram – Narcisa abriu a boca para falar pela primeira vez naquela manhã, apreensiva._

_Três homens vestidos de negro estavam sentados na sala e conversavam com Lucius casualmente._

_Draco olhava e escutava escondido enquanto eles conversavam. De repente um deles perguntou por Draco e Narcisa pôs-se de pé imediatamente para buscá-lo, sorrindo convincente. Parecia até mesmo estar alegre com o momento. Enganar estava no sangue._

_-Se estiver com medo, ainda há tempo, Draco. Não precisa fazer isso._

_-Eu quero fazer isso. Eu confio no Lord._

_Draco não devia ter olhado nos olhos dela. Ela lera sua mente sem precisar de um feitiço, Draco estava hesitante e com medo. A conversa à mesa do café também deixara isso bastante claro._

_-Faça o que você quiser. Você é o seguro para eles de que seu pai não os trairá e se ele falhar descontarão em você. Seu pai só faz isso, porque está sendo convencido de que isso é o mais correto._

_-Eu vou fazer isso mãe, não posso desonrar a família, e quero participar disso tanto quanto meu pai._

_-Só faça o que quiser, Draco._

_-Eu quero fazer isso, já disse._

_Ela suspirou e o conduziu à sala. Quando lá chegaram o rosto preocupado dela se transfigurou e ela sorria, não tão convincente quanto antes, mas ainda assim, as pessoas ali, alheias ao que ela passava entendiam que era o nervosismo e a ansiedade de ver seu único filho se juntando aos comensais._

_-Uma pena que sua tia não possa estar aqui. Belatriz disse estar muito orgulhosa, mas não pôde vir. Está em missão com o Lord._

_O homem que dissera isso se pôs de pé, juntamente com os outros dois. Draco olhou para o pai, apenas os olhos assustados e seu rosto confiante._

_-Eu te amo filho, e estou muito orgulhoso de você._

_Sentado ali, ficou observando um dos homens se por à frente do filho enquanto o outro tirava uma caixa da capa. O terceiro dos comensais abriu um livro e pôs-se a falar algumas palavras em latim._

_A partir de agora, um ritual estava acontecendo ali. O homem que estava à sua frente, Draco agora reconhecia como sendo Mcnair, abriu a caixa que seu companheiro carregava, tirando dela um puhal de prata com o punho em formato de uma cobra. A lâmina representava a língua da cobra. A faca virou-se para Draco na mão homem e Narcisa chegou a colocar sua mão no caminho entre o braço de braço e a faca, mas este o olhou nos olhos. Aquele olhar significou muito mais do que palavras e que as promessas do pai. Narcisa acabara de dizer por gestos que o amava. E o queria bem. Ele entendera o gesto dela, mas devia continuar._

_A faca tocou a pele branca de Draco, e veneno de serpente se misturava com o sangue provindo do pequeno corte. O sangue exposto se tornara imediatamente negro e a faca deixou de tocar seu braço. Enquanto o homem liaa que Draco agora tinha uma jura com o Lord e lhe devia fidelidade, Draco olhou o corte em seu braço aumentar, rasgando sua pele dolorosamente._

_Ele manteve silêncio apesar da dor que sentia, escondia seus medos e toda a dor em seu peito, agora não era o momento para demonstrar fraqueza. Em sua cabeça de adolescente ele pensava que esse momento sequer devia existir._

_Narcisa a seu lado escondia a dor que sentia ao ver seu filho praticamente se perder, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão hesitante que passou despercebida._

_O sangue negro tomava forma por cima do corte: uma serpente entrelaçada a um crânio humano._

Draco deu as costas à mansão sem olhar para trás, como se fosse a última vez que fosse pisar ali. E era mesmo. A última vez para aquele Draco menino, irresponsável e que tinha dentro de si tantos medos escondidos. Agora os medos vinham de fora, e ele tinha que enfrentá-los. Não dava mais para brincar com eles e deixá-los escondidos, no fundo de seu peito. Agora ele tinha tanto a aprender e tanto a lutar. Draco **voltaria renovado** **para aquela casa. Não seria mais o Draco de sempre.**

Ele seguiu em frente, com destino à casa de Gina.

_N.A: Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo, pra mim foi o mais legal de escrever até agora. Não sei se reparam, mas uma parte do FlashBack já tinha sido usado na fanfic até agora. Foi intencional, pra deixar tudo se encaixar no final._

_Calma, Draco vai pra casa da Gina e lá as coisas vão correr rápidas, eu acho. Ou seja, mais action._

_Desculpa a enrolação, mas é que é um Drama, tem coisa mais importante pro Draco que pegar a Gina nesse momento. Tenham paciência!_

_Quero ver reviews de todos que acompanham, deu muito trabalho e cansaço inclusiva emocional pra escrever esse capítulo em especial. Ficou pesado, mas modestia a parte ficou bom, não foi? Bem, eu adorei escrever, agora comentem. PRECISO SABER O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ACHANDO!_


	11. Exceção

Capítulo 11 – Exceção.

Draco decidiu ir à pé parte do caminho. Precisava pensar. Muita coisa acontecera em um único dia, e muitos sentimentos distintos ele sentira nesse único dia.

Descobrira que tinha uma filha, e essa descoberta o fizera passar pela desconfiança, decepção consigo mesmo, encantamento, um certo orgulho e por fim um senso de responsabilidade.

Mais tarde descobrira, ou prejulgara que perdera a amizade de Pansy. Seu julgamento precipitado de Pansy lhe dera raiva, indignação epor fim uma conformidade sombria, onde ele mais tarde fora descobrir que estava sozinho. Ele estava mesmo, mas tinha mais ajuda do que pensava. Se ao menos ele ouvisse o que as pessoas que lhe queriam bem tinham a dizer. Mas ele ainda estava mergulhado em orgulho.

Por fim, a implicância e algum desejo que sempre mantivera por Gina haviam se tornado confiança e de certo modo em gratidão. Ela fora a única que lhe ajudara. Tinha um coração bom, coisa que ele não conhecia totalmente. Geralmente atitudes como essas, em seu mundo, vinham acompanhadas de um preço alto a ser pago, mas Gina não lhe pedira nada, nem teria nada a lhe exigir. Talvez um melhor comportamento no emprego? Ele estava disposto a pagar esse preço. Também refletira sobre suas próprias atitudes depois daquele longo dia e chegara a conclusão que vinha agindo mal com Gina durante todo esse tempo. A tratara como se não lhe devesse nada.

Ele estava pela primeira vez na vida, verdadeiramente grato, tão verdadeiramente que se sentia envergonhado de não ajudá-la. Draco tinha mesmo uma enorme dívida com Gina, talvez eterna, e que ele provavelmente nunca tivesse como pagá-la.

Ele queria proporcionar um momento agradável para Gina, e para Camille também. E ao passar em frente a uma lanchonete teve uma idéia.

Quando chegou ao endereço que Gina lhe dera, bateu à porta e ela lhe recebe com os cabelos molhados e um roupão marrom que, ele não sabia bem porque, mas tinha jeito de ser do Potter. O rosto dela estava triste e ele achou que de alguma maneira isso tinha a ver com ele.

Ele entrou no apartamento, pedindo licença. Um ato educado para um Malfoy. Era difícil imaginar o esforço que ele fazia para ser tão polido.

-Onde está Camille?

-Ela já tomou banho, comeu e acabei de colocá-la na cama para dormir. Ela me perguntou se eu iria dar nela o beijo de boa noite que a mãe sempre dava nela.

-E você deu?

-Sim. Mas ela não estava muito contente.

-Certo. Hora de cumprir com minhas obrigações de pai. Você já comeu Weasley?

-O que isso tem a ver?

-Só me responda, Weasley. Estou tentando ser um cara legal

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ainda não. – respondeu bufando.

-Então vá abrindo isso – ele mostrou as sacolas nas mãos.

Gina levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, divertidamente supreendida. Pegou as sacolas das mãos dele.

-Obrigada – Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Acho que eu ia morrer se não comesse... – Ela remexeu na sacola. – Torta?

-Acertei?

-Tá brincando, Malfoy? Eu adoro torta.

-Que bom.

Ele continuou observando-a. Ela parecia feliz com a torta, mas seu sorriso se desmanchou e a tristeza lhe tomou novamente, assim que ela deu meia volta e seguiu para a mesa no centro da sala. Os passos dela estavam tristes.

Mas Draco foi para o quarto onde Camille dormiria. Chegando lá ele descobriu que também dormiria lá. Havia uma cama preparada para ele ao lado da cama onde Camille dormia, metade coberta com uma roupa que estivera na bolsa deixada por Amelie. Justo.

Ao acender a luz Camille abriu os olhos, mas não acordou totalmente.

Draco sentou-se no chão para que seus olhos ficassem à altura dos dela.

-Como é que a sua mãe faz?

-Me dá um beijo de boa noite e diz que os anjos estão me olhando.

-Quer que eu faça isso também?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça loira descoordenadamente, e parecia já dormir novamente.

-Boa noite. – Ele ajeitou o cobertor para que a menina ficasse totalmente coberta. Ela envolveu os bracinhos no pescoço dele sem muita força, mas soltou-se logo. Estava morta de sono.

-Os anjos estão olhando por você. – disse Draco. E com um sorriso deu um beijo na bochecha rosada e meio amassada da filha.

-É assim que a mamãe faz? – Ele perguntou sem deixar de sorrir.

-Aham...

E ele sentiu pela primeira vez que podia dizer que ele era pai. Continuou sorrindo sentado ali. Gina observou a cena encostada na porta. Ao notá-la, Draco olhou para ela com uma espécie de orgulho de si mesmo.

-Estou com fome, não gosto de comer sozinha – Gina sussurrou. Ele pode notar um pequeno egoísmo nela, e quem diria, julgou que aquilo era porque ela não tinha filhos.

Gina seguiu à frente, Draco ficou um segundo a mais a admirar sua filhinha. Que cena tocante, ele estava realmente começando a gostar daquilo tudo.

Gina esperava por ele sentada à mesa. Draco se sentou de frente para ela.

-Eu nunca imaginei que seria pai. E agora parece que gosto disso.

-Você está sendo sincero? Isso é surpreendente! Fique tranqüilo, ninguém mais imaginava isso.

-Estranho como as pessoas mudam.

-Estranhíssimo.

Ela fechou a cara e colocou um enorme pedaço de torta holandesa em seu prato e serviu Draco com um pedaço igualmente grande. Depois fincou o garfo mal humoradamente em sua torta tirando um pedaço generoso e colocando em sua boca. Ao sentir o delicioso sabor de chocolate meio-amargo com creme e biscoitos, numa explosão fantástica de sabor, Gina emitiu um pequeno ruído de prazer.

-Ah quanto tempo eu não comia torta... –disse depois de engolir e ainda com os olhos fechados.

Draco olhou, mas tentou abstrair:

-É por isso que está triste?

-Porque não como torta há muito tempo?

-Porque as pessoas mudam.

-Não, e não estou triste.

-Está sim.

-Não estou.

-Aposto que tem a ver com o Potter.

-Lógico que não.

-Então porque está usando o roupão dele?

-Não est... como é que você sabe?

-Roupão marrom, provavelmente não deve ser sua cor favorita, muito maior do que você... Não é difícil adivinhar.

-Nada, ele só vai demorar um pouco mais a voltar.

-Está viajando?

-Sim, e não é da sua conta.

-Vai demorar, por quê?

-Imprevistos. –Ela disse entre dentes, e atacou com fúria a torta à sua frente.

Draco a observou enquanto ambos mastigavam. Ele podia lê-la facilmente. Além de ela ser fácil de ler, era espontânea e o tempo passado com ela estava o deixando acostumado às expressões dela.

-Coisa desimportante, aposto.

-Sim, Malfoy. Está feliz em saber que não estou feliz e que o Harry não me vê porque tem que ir a uma festa importante para ele? Mas... Porque deixei você entrar aqui? Eu devia...

Ele sentiu pena dela. Ele não devia ter cutucado a ferida onde ela mais doía e agora ele se arrependia de ter insistido no assunto. Ele estava aprendendo e queria testar se a sinceridade poderia concertar um pouco as coisas.

-Não Weasley, me desculpe. O que vou falar agora é muito sincero. Aproveite, eu sou o cara mau e sem sentimentos, isso é raro vindo de mim.

-Não faça graça.

-Ok, então lá vai: - Draco pausou para ver como ela reagiria à seguinte frase - Eu só queria que você não ficasse triste. Estou muito grato em você ter me aceitado aqui. Estou até sendo gentil. Eu não queria te ver triste.

Gina ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para Draco, tentando ver se era verdade o que ele dizia, e ele olhando de volta, contente com a reação dela. Poderia ter sido pior e ela poderia ter negado imediatamente que havia verdade em suas palavras. Ele estava de certo modo aliviado e confiante depois dessa pequena descoberta: Ela lhe dera o benefício da dúvida, o que significava confiança nele quando ela não tinha motivos para confiar.

Por fim, seu rosto exibiu um desconfiado sorriso torto, que se desmanchou apenas para que ela disesse:

-Você anda estranho, Malfoy.

Como o sorriso continuasse, Draco foi obrigado a sorrir também. Seu sorriso também era torto, porém sarcástico, assim como o tom de voz:

-Para um garoto que você achou que nunca ia respeitar a hierarquia, eu te surpreendo, Weasley. E você gosta disso.

-Gosto sim, Malfoy.

Como as sobrancelhas levantadas ele pediu por maiores explicações.

-Sabe, eu sou alguém que tem fé nas pessoas.

-Sempre espera algo bom das pessoas?

-Prefiro me decepcionar, nesse caso. É melhor do que esperar coisas ruins das pessoas e acertar...

-Faz sentido, mas você sabe que estou no time oposto ao seu.

-Sei. Mas você era mesmo a exceção.

-Eu sempre espero coisas ruins das pessoas e sempre interpreto as coisas boas como armadilhas cheias de segundas intenções.

-Você interpreta minha ajuda como uma armadilha cheia de segundas intenções?

-Não. –Gina não demonstrou acreditar nele, então Draco esplicou-se – Mas já achei que fosse. Mas depois percebi que não tenho nada para dar em troca. Você é a exceção.

Ela riu com a sinceridade dele.

-É, não tem mesmo...

-A não ser que eu possa pagar com o corpo.

Gina deu um tapinha na mão dele pousada ao lado do prato.

-Sua filha está ali do lado.

-Podemos esperar ela dormir.

As sardas de Gina ficaram invisíveis, pois a pele que as abrigavam agora estava rubra. Nem Draco nem ela sabiam ao certo se de raiva ou vergonha pelas brincadeiras insolentes deste.

-Não brinque comigo, Draco.

-Não se preocupe, Weasley... Você não faz meu tipo.

Gina levou como uma ofensa. Nas fofocas que ouvia, constava que Draco saia com mulheres lindas e deslumbrantes, elegantíssimas. Gina considerava que a única diferença entre ela e essas mulheres seria mesma a marca das roupas. Modestamente, ela se achava bonita o suficiente para os padrões de homens como Draco.

-E qual é seu tipo?

-Mulheres burras e dependentes.

-Você me enoja, Malfoy.

-Não sei lidar muito bem com mulheres inteligentes e dependentes. Eu gosto de comandar tudo, entende?

Gina cruzou os braços, tendo acabado de comer.

-Encare como um elogio.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Quanta insegurança.

-Quanta confiança. Aprendeu em qual livro de auto-ajuda?

-Me respeite, Malfoy, você está na minha casa e não me custa nada expulsá-lo daqui.

-Mas você não vai, eu tenho a Camille comigo.

Ela levantou-se da mesa e começou a retirar a mesa, com um pouco a mais de força do que o necessário.

-Não use sua filha como desculpa.

-Está bem, você tem razão.

-Não tem algo a dizer, Malfoy?

Ela colocou a louça suja na pia e virou-se novamente de frente para ele, esperando que ele dissesse aquelas palavras. Como ele não fizesse nada a não ser cruzar os braços, se recostar mais para trás na cadeira e fazer cara feia, ela desistiu de pressioná-lo com o olhar e começou a lavar a louça.

Ao ouvir barulhos na mesa atrás de si, pensou que ele estaria indo dormir. Era previsível dele. No entanto, segundos se passaram e ele estava ao lado dela na pia com a louça suja que restara sobre a mesa. Com a voz relutante, ele proferiu em som alto, mas tom de voz inseguro:

-Me desculpe.

Ela respondeu com um muxoxo. Em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos da louça.

-Eu não ia expulsá-lo mesmo. Tem uma filha linda à quem me apeguei rápido.

-Minha sorte, fui eu quem a fiz.

Ela riu e olhou para ele, pela primeira vez depois das desculpas.

-Não precisa pagar com o corpo, pode pagar com torta.

-Você deve gostar mesmo da torta, para me dispensar assim.

-É, eu gosto muito de torta. Mais do que você imagina.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha sorrindo, meio sincero meio sarcástico.

-Weasley, eu...

-Pode chamar de Gina. –ela revirou os olhos - Você mora na minha casa!

-É o costume... –ele balançou a cabeça- Certo, Gina.

-Diga.

-Pois bem, só quero que fique claro que né tudo brincadeira... não estou realmente dando em cima de você.

-Eu sei, sou inteligente demais para você.

Ela sorriu um sorriso tão infantil e sincero que Draco ficou espantado. Há quanto tempo não via um sorriso desses?

-É... e muito esperta também, pelo que eu posso ver.

Eles terminaram de lavar a louça e Gina o mostrou onde era o banheiro para que ele pudesse tomar banho e disse o que ele já sabia: dormiria no mesmo quarto de Camille.

-Boa noite, Gina -Ele desejou antes de ir para seu quarto.

-Boa noite. E seja bem vindo à minha casa. – Ela disse, apenas metade do corpo à vista pela porta, que logo em seguida foi fechada.

Em cada quarto, os pensamentos de cada um iam longe. Para exceções, os dois estavam indo um pouco além do que era esperado.

_**N.A:**__ Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Haverá um pequeno capítulo agora e no próximo depois deste terá action! Finalmente! Eu sei que às vezes eu enrolo um pouco, mas é que Draco e Gina são muito diferentes para terem um relacionamento rápido, eles são muito complexos e a relação deles não pode ser superficial!_

_**Helena_Malfoy **__– Muito obrigada pela review e continuarei com a fanfic sim, eu tenho ela toda planejada na cabeça, então ela tem sim futuro! :D Continue lendo e me diga o que acha através das fanfics!_

_**Missy**__ – Valeu pela review e fico feliz em saber que você achou minha fanfic diferente. Eu também não gosto de ler as mesmas histórias sempre, então procuro mesmo fazer uma coisa diferente. Tb gosto de um clichê ou outro de vez em quando, então, não se assuste caso algum apareça por aqui! Mas eu tento evitar ao máximo possível. Continue lendo e mandando reviews!_


	12. Noite passada, manhã seguinte

Capítulo 12 – Noite passada, manhã seguinte.

Antes de dormir Draco repassou mais uma vez mentalmente o turbilhão que vivera em apenas um dia. Uma filha, uma ex-amiga, uma solidão, uma traição cometida, uma nova amizade que veio junto com uma nova casa.

Aquilo podia mesmo ser chamado de amizade?

Ela também se perguntou no quarto ao lado. Se ele era confiável e se ela fizera certo. Ela estava desafiando Harry, a família as regras morais do ministério (e nesse momento pensou que quase ninguém as cumpria mesmo, abrigar um amigo e sua filhinha era coisa pouca, tinha gente que tinha um caso com alguém do mesmo departamento!) e as suas próprias regras morais e de sobrevivência. Ela sabia que não podia confiar nele, e mesmo que ele tivesse agravantes, não estava nos planos e nas regras dele confiar em alguém como ela, logo ele quebrara uma regra primeiro.

Do outro lado da parede, Draco se revirou na cama. A que ponto ele chegara por uma mentira. Estava se mancomunando com uma Weasley que o odiava. Odiava no passado, o verbo estava conjugado certo. Ela não o odiava mais. Confiava nele, com um pé atrás, mas confiava nele. E era tão bom ter isso vindo de uma pessoa estranha e indiferente a ele.

Ele se sentira humano pela primeira vez em... toda a sua vida.

Mas não era só por ser digno de confiança. Ele que não queria deixar a ninguém o legado de nossa miséria¹, e ter filhos era um plano completamente inexistente em sua vida. No entanto, ele estava feliz agora que tinha um pequeno patrimônio genético para cuidar. Aquilo dera a ele um sentido para a vida. Ele tinha que se preservar e preservar a mais alguém, em nome da vida, da sobrevivência humana. E ele que pensava que se algum acidente de percurso desses acontecesse no meio do caminho, ele simplesmente ignoraria isso e seguiria adiante, apenas cumprindo com sua responsabilidade financeira. Entretanto, ele se viu envolvido naquele problema. E agora agradecia à Amelie pela pequena loucura de deixar a sua filha nas mãos daquele pai inexperiente. Lógico que tudo poderia ter dado errado, mas Draco se deu conta que era mais consciente e racional do que julgava ser. Pelo que viveu, a sua experiência familiar e pessoal de paternidade, jamais deixaria que Camille fosse mais um item ignorado em sua longa lista de omissões. Ele já se omitira muito, não se omitiria para uma coisa tão importante agora que tinha entendido que a vida é mais do que simplesmente deixá-la passar. E Camille não era um item. Era sua filha, sua responsabilidade.

Quem diria que ele seria responsável? Gina não diria, certamente. Mas ficara orgulhosa de vê-lo se tornando alguém. Ele tinha muito o que aprender ainda, como ela vira ao longo do dia. Mas quem disse que ela também não tinha nada a aprender? Aprendeu que _todas_ as pessoas mereciam, verdadeiramente, ser consideradas boas, até que o contrário fosse provado. Não só as pessoas das quais se esperava bondade, mas também as pessoas das quais nada se podia esperar. Afinal, sendo todas as pessoas iguais, como ela poderia supor que Draco não teria um lado bom assim como ela, que também tinha seu lado ruim?

Divagar tanto a tornou mais vulnerável para um sono pesado, que rapidamente a sugou. Draco não teve a mesma sorte e em outra cama, em outro quarto adormeceu pensando em como ele havia deixado de achar Gina simplesmente um pedaço de carne que falava de mais e passara a achar que ela era uma pessoa interessante. Realmente interessante, mas ele acordou junto com os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram a janela. Ele já convivia com essa insônia, qualquer coisa incomodava seu sono, mas ele já estava acostumado a lidar com isso.

Já tinha uma rotina para as noites sem dormir, mesmo que em uma nova e estranha casa onde ele tinha de ser cauteloso. Dessa vez, ele ficou alguns minutos olhando o teto, sem pensar em nada. Então se virou na cama e viu Camille dormindo de lado, com o rosto virado para ele na cama ao lado.

Draco encarou aquela pequena cópia sua. Os mesmos traços, ela parecia um anjo e ele questionava se seus rostos iguais escondiam algo em comum: os dois eram igualmente inquietos por dentro?

Ela estava imóvel, só sua respiração tranquila era movimento. Tão quieta que nem parecia que daria algum trabalho, como não dera até o momento. Draco parou nada que estava fazendo para pensar. Tudo parecia que seria pior, mas não fora tão ruim assim. Ele não tivera ajuda de quem queria: Narcisa, Pansy e talvez até poderia ter sido acobertado por Blaise. Mas, teve ajuda de quem não queria e nem imaginava e tudo fora tão fácil... Pelo menos até agora.

Que droga. Ele se via preso em uma rede de gratidão à Gina. E estava odiando isso. O que ele não teria de fazer por ela. Também não podia recusar os favores que ela estavam o fazendo. E o pior de tudo é que ele não tinha nada para lhe oferecer de volta como pagamento. Seria melhor lhe pagar com a torta.

Ao pensar isso, imediatamente decidiu se levantar e ir comprar mais torta. Ela gostara tanto. Ele queria agradecê-la, de algum modo. E esse era o jeito que encontrara.

Vestiu-se e pôs no bolso do jeans além de dinheiro papel e caneta. Ele não sabia se conseguiria escrever aquela carta. Foi comprar tortas, e enquanto esperava que saísse a primeira fornada do dia, sentou-se à uma mesa no canto da lanchonete, pediu um café e colocou a folha em branco à sua frente. A caneta em suas mãos não lhe dava inspiração para como começar. Mas ele precisava escrever aquelas linhas. Havia prometido à Narcisa. O que o desanimava a escrever era saber que tudo que escreveria não seria verdade. Estava nascendo nele uma vontade de contar tudo à Narcisa.

_Mãe,_

_Cheguei bem ontem à noite, mas como estava muito cansado dormi logo. Hoje acordei cedo como sempre e vim escrever._

_Não sei quando volto, mas espero que seja breve. Tudo está indo bem._

_Voltando em breve, Draco._

O café já estava fumegando à sua frente sobre a mesa quando o ponto final foi dado. Mais alguns minutos até que a torta ficasse pronta e ele pode sair para despachar depressa a carta. Ele não queria demonstrar nem a Gina nem a ninguém aquela pequena mas significativa demonstração de um complexo de Édipo.

Ele chegou no apartamento abrindo a porta repentinamente. Gina saltou no sofá onde estava sentada, a preocupação de seu rosto se desmanchando em alívio.

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

-Pra sempre? – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

-Ainda não confio em você, Malfoy.

-Deveria confiar. Eu até comprei torta.

Ela sorriu, o rosto um pouco mais animado. Estar de pé cedo sempre era motivo de mau humor pra ela. A torta com certeza ajudaria.

-Sua filha já acordou, mas não quis levantar.

-O que eu faço?

-Fale com ela. Ontem eu cuidei demais dela pra você. Hoje é seu dia, acho que já passou o choque inicial.

-Ok.

Ele pareceu apreensivo, deixando lentamente a torta sobre a mesa.

-Não se preocupe, esse instinto está em você. Mais em mim do que em você, mas ainda assim, você saberá o que fazer. – ela o encorajou.

-Gina, você tem sido muito importante pra mim.

-Eu mereço um obrigado, então?

-Obrigado, Gina.

Ele saiu da sala, Gina ficou só na sala desarrumada. Uma das paredes era azul marinho e as outras brancas, sendo uma delas coberta de livros, em sua maioria manuais e outras publicações técnicas relacionadas a seu trabalho no ministério. Grande parte dos outros livros eram presentes de Hermione. Romances, livros de história ou coisa assim. A sala não era muito grande, mas como também abrigava uma pequena mesa de jantar redonda e branca e um sofá vermelho contra a parede azula marinho, dava a impressão de ser minúscula e abarrotada. Papéis, documentos e sua bolsa estavam sobre um aparador ao lado da porta de entrada. Também havia sobre ele um porta retrato com uma foto de toda sua família, Harry e Hermione reunidos no casamento de Gui. Uma foto de Percy, ausente estava pregada na parte inferior da foto. Ela não gostava de fotos, por isso só havia esta em toda a casa, para lhe lembrar de como sua família e seu namorado sempre estiveram unidos. Todos tinham tantas expectativas sobre esse relacionamento...

Ela havia acordado ao ouvir Draco saindo. Sua apreensão diminuíra quando ele voltara. Ela estava realmente com medo que ele tivesse saído para não voltar. Ele tinha mostrado, em todo o tempo que conviveram que era uma pessoa muito imatura. Ela ainda não tinha total confiança nele, embora ele já estivesse a conquistando pouco a pouco. Ainda assim, ainda estava nervosa e preocupada. Harry lhe prometera uma carta pela manhã, e a ausência longa demais estava deixando-a nervosa e cheia de expectativas. As desculpas para ficar lá por tanto tempo não eram convincentes, mas isso não importava. Ela não desconfiava de modo algum de Harry. Só se irritava com o modo com que estava sendo tratada. Ele mal dava notícias. Ligava ou mandava cartas raramente, e na noite anterior, ouvindo mais uma desculpa Gina o fizera prometer uma carta pela manhã.

Quando estava ansiosa sentia necessidade de mover-se. Fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Organizou os papéis sobre o aparador e colocou sua bolsa sobre eles arrumadamente. Harry podia ser um pouco menos frio. O próximo passo foi ajeitar as almofadas sobre o sofá. Algumas estavam no chão e ela precisou pegá-las. Se ao menos Harry lhe desse um pouco mais de atenção...

Quando rumava para a cozinha dividida da sala apenas por um balcão para pegar pratos e xícaras para o café da manhã, Draco voltava do quarto, e Camille vinha atrás dele dando pequenos passos, ainda um pouco amassada de dormir.

-Bom dia, Camille!

Pensativa, Gina sorriu enquanto colocava três pratos sobre a mesa. Era tão estranho colocar pratos para mais alguém a não ser ela. Ela não tinha reparado na noite anterior, mas agora percebia que ela e Harry nunca tinham comido ali. Ele sempre a levava para jantar e almoçar em restaurantes, isso quando não iam para a Toca para uma refeição familiar. Aquela mesa de jantar fora, até ontem uma mesa de trabalho usada para eventuais refeições solitárias.

-Draco, você vai trabalhar pela manhã e eu à tarde, porque alguém tem que cozinhar o almoço e temos que revezar para cuidar de Camille.

-Certo.

-Aliás, você precisa aprender a cozinhar, tem uma filha agora. Vou te ensinar à noite quando nós dois estivermos de folga. Arrume seu quarto antes de ir.

Para implicar, ele pôs a mão na testa em posição de sentido.

-Sim senhora. Mais alguma coisa?

Divertida, ela ordenou:

-Ponha água na cafeteira, quero um café quentinho.

Draco observou Gina tomar café enquanto ele dava comida à Camille. Ela dera algumas divas a ele de como cuidar dela durante o café, mas ele percebeu que ela não parava de olhar para a janela, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Talvez estivesse mesmo esperando algo, ele já imaginava o quê. Potter idiota, fazendo-a esperar.

Draco foi trabalhar deixando Gina sozinha o resto da manhã, ansiosamente esperando pela carta de Harry. Preparou um almoço simples enquanto Camille embalava para dormir um grande ursinho de pelúcia que Gina ganhara de presente de Harry. Enquanto punha os pratos na mesa, ansiosa tomou uma decisão. Se Draco entrasse por aquela porta e nenhuma carta tivesse chegado, aquele seria o fim. Ela estava cansada de ser a única a se preocupar.

As duas estavam inquietas. Gina arrumava o cabelo de Camille depois de ter dado banho nela. Era quase meio-dia e nenhuma carta chegava. A porta se abriria a qualquer momento. Nenhum bilhete, telefonema, lareira, qualquer coisa que justificasse a falta ou atraso de uma carta pequena. Camille já dissera que estava com fome. Deixaria que ela comesse antes de Draco chegar, mas pediu para que esperasse. Só mais alguns minutos.

O cabelo de Camille estava penteado e preso para trás. Ela ouvia passos no corredor do lado de fora e sabia que se direcionavam à sua porta. Era Draco. Até que ele abrisse a porta ainda teria alguns segundos. Sentou Camille a seu lado no sofá e continuou olhando para a janela. Draco girava a maçaneta. "Vamos Harry, ainda tem essa chance!" A porta se abriu um pouco, Camille que olhava a janela desviou o olhar para a porta. Gina não. Ainda tinha esperanças. O restante da porta se abria e Gina fechou os olhos contraditoriamente se agarrando a uma última esperança e já se desistindo de esperar por qualquer possível reviravolta de última hora. Seu corpo estava tenso. Draco pisou dentro do apartamento e ela relaxou, virando seu rosto para ele.

Acabou.

Alguma tristeza se mostrava em seus olhos, Draco pode notar. A cena era engraçada. Gina e Camille olhando para a porta, sentadas comportadamente no sofá, como se tivessem esperando por um pai de família que chegava em casa depois de um dia de trabalho. Era mais ou menos isso. Só que ele não era pai daquela família. Gina não fazia parte daquilo existente entre ele e Camille que não podia ser chamado de família.

-Vamos almoçar? - perguntou Gina desmanchando a tristeza, apenas superficialmente, de seu rosto. – Não quero que a comida esfrie.

E serviu aos dois, como se aquela fosse mesmo uma família. A sua família.

_N.A: ¹ - "Não tive filhos, não deixei a ninguém o triste legado da nossa miséria" Machado de Assis em Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas._

_Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews pra eu ficar ainda mais inspirada pro próximo capítulo que – ALELUIA- terá action!_

_**Manu Black –**__ Só por curiosidade, estive fuçando seu perfil no e vi uma (song) fics de músicas de BSB! Oh, que mundo pequeno, sou super fã de BSB e lerei suas fanfics assim que tiver tempo (a faculdade ta me sugando o tempo!) Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. Continue lendo e comentando!_

_**Helena Malfoy – **__Draco pagando com o corpo é loucura! Que bom que você está amando! Fico feliz em saber que tem gente gostando do que eu escrevo. Muito obrigada por ler e continue acompanhando._

_**Loh Malfoy – **__Uma nova leitora? Que ótimo! Seja bem vinda a essa humilde fanfic e fique a vontade pra mandar review esculhambando, falando bem ou fazendo criticas construtivas. Que bom que você gostou e continue lendo pra saber o que acontecerá com os nossos heróis [/pedro bial]_


	13. As semrazões

Capítulo 13 – As sem-razões.

_N.A.: Só pra criar um clima, vou indicar duas músicas pra vocês carregarem. Quando lerem a frase "_ Uma nova música começou", _dêem o play nesta:_

http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=np4LtK41xuE&feature=related (mas sem os espaços)

_E depois quando lerem "_A música mudou," _o play será nesta:_

http : // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=UOhLFwmFMDw (também sem os espaços)

_**As sem razões do amor**_

_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga._

_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários._

_Eu te amo porque não amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo._

_Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem (e matam)  
a cada instante de amor._

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

A semana passou. Gina trabalhando a tarde, Draco a noite. À noite Gina ensinava Draco a cozinhar e explicava como devia tomar conta de Camille. Draco estava até dando banho na filha sozinha. Ainda era Gina quem arrumava o cabelo e ajudava a colocar a roupa, porque Draco não conseguia fazer aqueles braços pequenos entrarem no lugar certo. Eles estavam se adaptando. Camille também cooperava muito sendo mais madura do que o esperado para a idade. Houve noites em que ela chorou de saudades da mãe e mesmo um pouco desesperado Draco conseguiu consolá-la. Ele estaria ali do seu lado para protegê-la.

Nem Amelie nem Harry deram notícias. Gina mandou uma coruja falando que o namoro acabada, mas não houve resposta. No começo notava-se até mesmo uma certa preocupação dela. Parecia que ela esperava uma carta, uma resposta, uma briga ou só sentia a falta dele. Draco continuava mandando cartas para a mãe com as mesmas notícias vazias e falsas. Ele queria falar com ela, assim como queria falar com Pansy e pedir desculpas. Mas ele estava agüentando no primeiro caso por receio, no segundo por orgulho.

Pela primeira vez, a vida de Draco tinha sentido e objetivo. E quando Camille voltasse a viver com Amelie, coisa que ele esperava ser em breve ele contaria a Narcisa toda a verdade. Ele ia prepará-la com cuidado e contar devagar toda a história. Depois quem sabe ele apresentasse Camille a ela? Pode ser que tudo desse certo, mas não agora. Um passo de cada vez.

Uma semana passou e eles estavam se adaptando um ao outro, à nova rotina que rapidamente seria quebrada de novo, e às novas personalidades que eles estavam construindo para eles próprios. Draco amadurecera muito, Gina se desprendera de coisas que vinham a arrastando.

Eles também aprenderam a respeitar e admirar um ao outro, ainda que ainda houvesse desavenças entre os dois. Draco estava, pela primeira vez na vida, sendo grato a alguém. E Gina, também pela primeira vez na vida, começava a se deixar depender de alguém. Draco sempre lhe trazia a tão amada torta pela manhã. Arrumava o quarto dele e fazia o trabalho com competência sozinho, antes mesmo de ela pedir. Tudo para evitar discutir com ela, ou como ele mesmo dizia quando ela falava que finalmente ele aprendia algo sobre a hierarquia, "para pagar o que você tem feito por mim, não se acostume". Ela não era acostumada a ter coisas simples como estas nas mãos. Para tudo ela costumava ter que brigar.

No sábado, Gina queria falar com ele algo sério. Mas ela não estava tão preocupada assim. Pelo menos sua feição estava leve. E Draco, quis levá-la para comer fora como agradecimento definitivo pelo crescimento que os dois haviam vivido.

-Você tem que comemorar o pé na bunda que deu no Potter.

-Você é tão sensível Draco... – disse cruzando os braços – Não quero sair.

-Vamos, Gina. Você não pode ficar em casa todos os dias da semana. Ontem foi sexta, você voltou do trabalho e nem pensou em sair, foi direto para o quarto.

-Precisava pensar, ora. E a casa é minha, lembre-se.

-Não precisa jogar na cara que sou um sem teto – ele riu torto. – Quer que eu te agradeça como?

-Dinheiro seria bom.

-Você terá parte do meu salário, _quando_ ele sair.

-Então não precisa agradecer.

-Mas eu faço questão. Quer me fazer sentir culpado por abusar da sua boa vontade?

-Quero.

-Mas não pode, vamos sair, por favor.

-Você costumava ser um cara mau que não se importava com essas coisas.

-Sempre houve sentimentos por trás desses olhos azuis, você é que estava ocupada demais se preocupando com a hierarquia para reparar. – zombou ele pondo um fundo de verdade na brincadeira.

-Uh, isso me comoveu, Draco.

-Então vou vai?

-Você tem que levar Camille, Draco. Não é mais solteiro.

-Oh, desculpe, sou pai em fase de adaptação.

-Ainda bem que eu posso te lembrar disso.

-Ok, levaremos você, certo? – Draco puxou Camille, que estava voltando do quarto onde fora buscar uma boneca comprada no dia anterior, para seu colo – Não posso esquecer da minha pequena. Alguma sugestão de restaurante?

Gina pensou imediatamente no restaurante sírio a que ia com Harry sempre – ela também estava em fase de adaptação – mas depois limpou esses pensamentos de sua mente.

-Nenhuma sugestão.

-Quero comer cereal - Camille disse olhando para o pai.

-Camille, quer comer cereal a noite?

-Sim.

-Qual é o problema? - perguntou Gina. – Temos cereais aqui.

-Camille, escolha outra coisa ou ela vai conseguir o que quer.

-Certo, quero comer... Qualquer coisa está bom, papai.

-Então eu escolho – disse Draco.

-Que tal... Comida italiana? – sugeriu Gina.

-Eu não gosto muito de massas e...– disse Draco fazendo uma careta.

-É isso ou não saímos. – Gina disse séria, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Está bem, você venceu.

-Na verdade, é você que tem que concordar com tudo que eu digo por que você me deve isso. – Ela se levantou do sofá - Vou me arrumar.

-Então eu tenho que vestir Camille sozinho?

-Você consegue.

Draco se vestiu primeiro. Tinha tomado banho e estava com a barba por fazer, ele queria relaxar hoje. Não ia se incomodar com esse rigor estético. Camille dava comida a uma boneca quando ele a chamou para tomar banho. Ele não sabia como vesti-la.

Gina estava trancada no quarto e provavelmente não queria ser incomodada, mas Draco bateu à porta. Esperou e ela abriu com os cabelos molhados e vestindo um roupão azul. Não mais o roupão marrom e enrome de Harry que ela costumava usar. Este era ajustado a seu corpo e desviou a atenção de Draco, principalmente por estar um pouco aberto na parte de cima, mostrando mais do que ele geralmente via com aquelas camisas de botões abertos que ela sempre usava para trabalhar. A voz dela o despertou daquele rápido devaneio.

-O que quer, Draco?

-Só escolha uma roupa pra ela e eu a visto.

-Está bem.

Gina pacientemente foi até o quarto de Draco onde algumas camisas dele estavam sobre a cama. Abriu a bolsa de Camille e tirou os vestidos mais arrumados dela. Escolheu um azul e rosa com babados.

-Quer que eu arrume o cabelo dela de uma vez?

-Por favor.

-Camille, venha cá. Vou arrumar seu cabelo de uma vez.

Camille veio da sala vestindo um pequeno roupão branco, com os cabelos molhados na altura dos ombros. Gina pegou o pente e sentou-se na cama de Draco. Camille sentou-se à sua frente brincando com a boneca enquanto Gina desembaraçava seus fios prateados.

Se havia passado algum pensamento pervertido sobre Gina, aquele roupão e nada mais pela mente de Draco, estes pensamentos se foram. Era a imagem mais bonita que ele já vira. E despertara neles sentimentos familiares que ele já sentira na sua própria infância. Quando era criança sua mãe cuidava dele do mesmo modo. E ele pensava que Gina estava agindo exatamente deste mesmo modo carinhoso e materno com Camille que era sua filha, gratuitamente. Como no dia que descobrira que tinha uma filha, ele estava aéreo, só observando aquela paisagem. Gina e Camille como se fossem uma família. Sua família?

Tudo tinha realmente mudado muito.

-Estou pronto, Gina. Vamos logo ou perderemos a reserva.

-Estou terminando de me arrumar.

Camille estava no sofá ondulando seu vestido e Draco sentado a seu lado. Arrumado, perfumado e bem vestido. Era de se esperar.

-Podemos ir agora, Draco.

Ela pegou a chave e se dirigiu direto à porta apenas dando tempo a Draco para vislumbrar o vermelho dos cabelos soltos mesclando-se com o vestido preto de corte comportado. Ela não estava usando um decote ou salto alto. Calçava sapatilha xadrez preto e vermelho. Tão diferente das mulheres com que saia que ele até se decepcionara um pouco. Mas uma decepção boa. Talvez fosse esse tipo de mulher que o novo Draco quisesse. Ela estava linda, e não havia nada que pudesse ser culpado por isso, só ela era responsável por ser bela. Nenhuma roupa ou sapato ou maquiagem a completavam.

E ela estava linda.

Draco saiu, Camille veio junto e deu a mão para Gina, ficando entre esta e Draco. Os três desceram a escada, Gina pediu um táxi, Draco entrou no carro com Camille no colo. O motorista perguntou a Gina se era ocasião de festa.

-Não, só vamos nos divertir.

Quando desceram do táxi, o motorista despediu-se:

-Bom divertimento para sua família.

-Obrigado.

-Tem uma bela família. – E lhe deu uma moeda como troco.

O restaurante tinha a fachada vermelha com uma grande placa verde acima da porta onde estava escrito em dourado "Famiglia Viannini". Do lado de dentro, a decoração era simples. Alguns quadros de paisagens italianas e mesas com toalhas vermelhas. Algumas famílias grandes e barulhentas estavam lá, mas Draco e Gina concordaram que seria melhor um lugar mais reservado, longe daquele barulho.

Acomodados, pediram raviolli e vinho. Camille se contentaria com o suco de uvas, e ainda queria cereal.

-Então Gina, o que tem de sério pra me falar?

-É um assunto meio indigesto, então prefiro falar depois que comermos.

-Não é nada importante, é?

-É, mas não vai fazer tanta diferença pra você. Talvez você até ache bom.

-Me diga de uma vez, Weasley!

-Não.

Gina pôs um ponto final naquela discussão que poderia durar um século se dependesse de Draco. Ele sempre pensava que podia convencê-la, mas quando ela tinha uma idéia fixa, os olhos mais bonitos do mundo não a convenceriam.

Um silêncio quase desconfortável se instalou entre os dois. Mas eles já não eram tão estranhos um ao outro para deixar que o silêncio fosse constrangedor.

-Quero te agradecer mais uma vez, Gina.

-Está começando a ficar chato, Draco.

-Mas o que queria que eu fizesse? Eu não tenho outras maneiras de te pagar.

-Sua gratidão silenciosa já é de bom tamanho.

-Quero que fique claro.

-Ficará claro quando eu precisar de você e você me ajudar. Não tem que me provar nada. Não precisa.

-Você é tão firme nos seus objetivos, Weasley.

-Eu sei.

-Esta seria uma deixa para você falar por que.

-Você quer mesmo saber porque?

-Sim.

-Porque fui criada com seis irmãos mais velhos. E não importava que eu fosse a única menina, eu ainda era a irmã mais nova de quem eles tiravam vantagem. Eu tinha que sobreviver, Draco! Mas isso dentro de casa. Na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar eles me defendem como se eu fosse pura, inocente e indefesa.

A boca de Draco se torceu formando um sorriso torto encantador.

-E você não é nada disso...

-Não, não sou. Ou acha que eu deixaria você na minha casa se eu não soubesse como me defender?

-É, eu sou muito perigoso mesmo, Weasley. – ironizou ele.

-Você é inofensivo para mim. O seu perigo não é mortal ou coisa assim. O que dá medo em você é o modo como convence as pessoas.

Draco nunca tinha pensado nisto. Ele realmente convencia a quem não conhecia a fazer o que fosse. Só as pessoas que o conheciam a fundo é que eram capazes de dizer não a ele. Narcisa, Pansy... E agora Gina? Então isso significava que ela o conhecia bem?

-Eu só convenço quem não me conhece, Weasley.

-Então eu te conheço muito bem?

-Parece que sim. Já me disse muitos não.

-Eu gosto de dizer não.

-Te faz sentir no comando?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-É... mais ou menos isso.

-Sabe de uma coisa Weasley? – indagou ele tomando um pouco mais de vinho – Acho que nasci para ser mandado e governado por mulheres.

-Que bom que sabe disso.

Como assim? Ela já tinha chegado a essa conclusão antes? Desde quando? Ela realmente o conhecia bem, ele é que era apenas um iniciante.

Vendo o rosto confuso e até mesmo um pouco ofendido de Draco, Gina explicou-se.

-Eu acho isso bom mesmo. É bom que você admita isso. Pior sou eu que reluto muito antes de me deixar entregar para o sexo oposto. E no fim, eu sempre me entrego. Odeio a mim mesma por isso.

-Então somos dois.

-Um brinde – ela ergueu sua taça já quase vazia.

-À nossa independência!

-Ou não.

-Ou não.

E beberam.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e alguns casais entre as famílias das outras mesas se formaram e começaram dançar. Draco notou a movimentação e olhou para Gina. Com os olhos eles começaram um diálogo:

"Por favor, dance comigo"

"Nem morta"

"Por favor"

Até que as palavras se verbalizaram:

-Não.

-Você adora me dizer não.

-E você adora insistir.

-Por favor, Gina.

-Desde quando você gosta de dançar?

-Desde sempre. Fui criado como um cavalheiro.

-Mas eu não sei dançar.

-E não precisa saber. Eu vou conduzir. Por favor, Weasley.

-Certo.

-Eu sabia que você cederia.

-Mas, como você também adora ser dominado por uma mulher, vai ter que aceitar minha condição.

-E qual é?

-Essa música é muito lenta.

-Certo, na próxima então.

Uma nova música começou e Draco ficou de pé, pegando Gina pela mão e a convidando para dançar.

-Olhe como se faz, Camille. Não deixe que nenhum homem te trate diferente.

Camille ficou atenta aos dois.

-Ela não entenderá isso, Draco. – Ela disse quando chegaram a onde os casais dançavam.

-Entenderá sim. Talvez não hoje, mas outro dia.

Ela começou a dar passos para um lado, mas ele a segurou firme.

-Não. Você tem que confiar em mim. Eu é quem guio.

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Ok.

-Feche os olhos.

-Mas não vou saber para que lado ir.

-Eu sei dançar, Weasley! Feche os olhos.

Ela fechou. E sentiu o corpo dele se aproximar do seu, lhe causando um certo acanhamento inicial. E o incômodo acontecia justamente porque ela se sentia muito confortável tão perto dele. Mas então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, tornando o incômodo ainda maior.

-Não abra os olhos. E me siga.

Ele começou a conduzi-la através da música. Lentamente, seus passos se sincronizaram perfeitamente. Gina, como se deslizasse pelo salão achou fascinante que ele dançasse tão bem, e sentiu-se a vontade para recostar a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, no seu peito.

-Você dança muito bem – Ela disse soprando o hálito quente no pescoço deste.

-Aprendi com minha mãe.

Gina abriu os olhos, levantou o rosto e passou a encará-lo, sem parar de dançar.

-Vocês dançavam?

-Sim. Já fui feliz, sabia?

-É estranho. Você mal pode contar a ela que tem uma filha, não pensei que pudessem ter tido tanta intimidade assim algum dia.

-Eu vou contar a ela. Mas ainda estamos desconfortáveis pelo que houve com meu pai.

-Sinto muito.

-Não sinta.

-Certo... Já que estamos confessando, eu preciso dizer o que eu queria.

-O assunto indigesto?

-É.

Draco rodopiou o corpo de Gina, suavemente.

-Aqui vamos nós.

-Bem... Você sabe como eu sou com a hierarquia, não sabe?

-Sim. Sei até demais.

-Que bom que sabe. Porque eu estive conversando com nosso chefe. Ele gostou muito do seu último relatório.

-Sou bom no que faço. – Ele riu torto, a acovardando um pouco. Mas ela precisava dizer. Agora já estava feito e ele saberia de um modo ou de outro.

-Ele andou reparando que estávamos trabalhando em turnos.

-Ele não gostou?

Ela riu um riso nervoso e ele começava a se perguntar a onde ela iria chegar.

-Não, pelo contrário. Ele gostou muito. E disse que já que não precisávamos de dois funcionários, um cargo teria que se extinguir.

A harmonia da dança se esvaiu e ele errou um passo, dando um ritmo estranho aos passos que seguiam. O sorriso sumiu.

-Não foi você.

Draco voltou a seguir o ritmo normal.

-Quem foi então? A secretária? Cortou justo a mais baixa da hierarquia? – Ele disse brincando.

-Não, você vai precisar dela.

-Como assim?

-Eu não conseguiria, Draco. Você tem sua mãe e sua filha para sustentar. Eu tenho só a mim mesma, e uma família inteira e enorme para me apoiar.

-Quer dizer que...

-Eu me demiti no seu lugar.

Ela baixou os olhos. Ele parou de guiá-la. Os casais ao redor continuavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para eles, nada tinha acontecido. Para Draco, uma revelação.

Ela quis ir embora, afastando os corpos que antes estavam tão unidos, mas ele a prendeu de volta, colocando uma mão nas costas quentes dela.

As vozes ao redor fizeram silêncio, pelo menos para Draco e Gina. Os olhos dele eram gratos e, pela primeira vez em toda uma vida, carinhosos. O olhar dela suplicava por algo que nem ela sabia o que era. Draco aproximou com as mãos o rosto dela do seu, e antes de mergulhar na imensidão daqueles olhos castanhos tentou pensar em uma razão para não beijá-la.

Não conseguiu.

A música mudou, eles nem sequer notaram. Estavam ocupados demais submersos um no outro. Foi um beijo que começou suave e cauteloso. Ambos tinham medo de uma rejeição vinda do outro, mas estavam envolvidos demais para desistir em nome de um cavalheirismo imbecil. Depois, o beijo ficou mais profundo. Draco estava preocupado em fazê-la ficar mais, pois ele sentia o corpo dela se afastando, as mãos dela o empurravam. Haviam se desvencilhado dele e estavam em seu peito, empurrando-o para longe dos casais. Mas ele não a deixava ir, e a levava junto. Por fim, depois de alguns passos para longe de onde estavam anteriormente, Gina parou de lutar. Ela sempre cedia. E agora estava com as mãos voltando para ele. Ela se entregava voraz aos lábios dele, sentindo que ele queria mais e mais e era cada vez mais insaciável. As mãos dele desceram para a parte mais baixa das costas dela e puxavam todo o corpo de Gina em direção ao dele.

Ela estava absorta em pensamentos conflituosos. Ele pensava na sua dependência que tinha nela. Ele sempre era dominado por uma mulher. E quando viu que os braços dela, tendo entrado finalmente em acordo com a mente e o corpo, resolveram empurrá-lo de vez, ele terminou o beijo, obedecendo às ordens dela.

Continuou olhando nos olhos dela. Ela estava séria, e tentava se afastar dele. Ele a segurou ainda mais forte e roçou o rosto no dela. A barba por fazer dele a arrepiou, e ela estava começando a ficar com medo do que estava sentindo por ele.

Afastou-o de uma só vez, antes que perdesse as forças que reunira e se deixasse levar mais uma vez por ele.

-Eu vou embora. – disse passando pela mesa para pegar sua bolsa.

-Espere só eu pagar e levar Camille.

Ela não olhou para ele novamente.

-Você não entendeu, Malfoy. _Eu_ vou embora. Você vai ficar aqui e jantar com a sua filha que deve estar com fome.

Ele obedeceu. E se sentou enquanto observava ela sair. Nem se deu conta de que os pedidos haviam chegado.

Camille, atenta todo o tempo perguntou:

-Agora vocês são namorados, papai?

-Não. Não somos... – ele disse enquanto colocava mais suco para Camille.

_N.A.:Ah, mas essa Gininha ainda mata Draky Drake do coração, não é não? Tadinho! E olha que maltratar um cara que dança pra mim é quase pecado! Tive que fazer isso por causa da Gina. Ela é má mesmo._

_Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo será ainda mais quente. E é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando. Ta, eu não vou fazer dessa fanfic uma NC, porque não tem necessidade e eu particularmente acho que não tem nada a ver com o propósito desta fanfic, mas... Haverá cenas apimentadas!_

_**Yu xD –**__ Desculpe por criar expectativas. :) E desculpe se eu demorar de vez em quando. Mas saiba que eu evito ao máximo atrasar muito os capítulos, porque eu também fico ansiosa pra escrever a continuação, assim como vocês ficam para ler. Muito obrigada por ler, e continue. _

_**Loh Malfoy –**__ Obrigada por ler. A proósito, se você for a Lorrayne do orkut, eu te aceitei! Continue lendo!_

_**Helena Malfoy –**__ Espero que este capítulo esteja num tamanho que você goste. Ta maior! 8 páginas, maior que o comum, que geralmente são 5 páginas. Mas este capítulo foi maior porque foram muitas emoções. Eu gosto de capítulos mais compactos e simples, porque assim o leitor fica preso (eu pelo menos quando leio, fico). Obrigada por ler e volte sempre!_


	14. O quarto de Gina Weasley

Capítulo 14 – O quarto de Gina Weasley

_N.A.: Recomendo profundamente lerem ouvindo ou a Your Body Is a Wonderland do John Mayer ou à Infatuation do Maroon 5. Dá um clima bom! E o capítulo não tem descreve sexo, mas tem umas preliminares sexuais, então quem tiver problemas de bacurinha on fire ao ler isso, já fica avisado! :D. A propósito, Infatuation é uma música sensual que tem a ver com o relacionamento que eu inventei pra eles, já Your Body is a Wonderland tem mais a ver com a cena de sexo mesmo._

_Infatuation: http://__ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=KCfNelEJ67k (sem espaços)_

_Your Body is a Wonderland: __http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=DAfxi_5jOaM (sem espaços)_

Draco dera o jantar à filha. Enquanto pagava a conta, Camille começava a ficar cada vez mais sonolenta. Os olhos pesavam e ela pegava no sono enquanto Draco a carregava no colo, com seu casaco protegendo-a do frio cortante que se instalara na madrugada.

Durante todo o trajeto silencioso Draco pensava na recusa de Gina. Ela não tinha motivos para isso. Talvez estivesse assustada, como ele secretamente também estava, em ter alguma proximidade com alguém com quem _não_ queria e muito menos devia se envolver. Gina, para ele, era um exemplo, uma pessoa em quem confiar, uma pessoa de que dependia, a única pessoa que o ajudara. Ele estava jogando tudo isso fora, arriscando-se a tocar em um sentimento incerto, duvidoso e, para ambos, perigoso.

Talvez tenha sido um erro. E ele arriscara tudo o que conseguira com ela. Estava expondo algo tão precioso e valioso e que o havia ajudado a evoluir muito. Não sabia o que seria dele e de Camille sem Gina. "Talvez tenha sido um erro." Ele admitiu relutante ao suspirar. Ele relembrou o beijo e sorriu silencioso. Mesmo que tivesse sido um erro, valeu a pena.

Draco entrou com cautela no apartamento vazio. A bolsa dela estava no aparador ao lado da porta. Camille estava dormindo em seu colo, a cabeça loira apoiada em seu ombro. Ele não queria acordá-la, mas ela mesma despertou justo quando ele ia colocá-la para dormir.

-Pode me fazer um enorme favor?

Ela balançou a cabeça, sonolenta.

-Consegue se arrumar sozinha pra dormir?

-Sim.

-Então faça isso por mim, por favor. Eu vou falar com a Gina.

-Está bem, papai.

Camille fazia movimentos lentos ao se locomover. Draco ficou olhando só alguns instantes para ter certeza se ela não precisaria de ajuda, mas depois viu que ela era independente neste ponto e se viraria bem.

Bateu à porta do quarto de Gina. Como ela não respondesse, ele abriu a porta. Já tinha feito pior com ela, invadindo sua vontade e desrespeitando seus limites. Isto agora era de menos.

-Posso falar com você?

-Já está falando, Malfoy.

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. As paredes azul-claras contrastavam com os móveis brancos. A cama tinha uma colcha azul escura. Gina estava vestindo pijamas brancos: blusa de manga comprida com alguns botões próximos à gola e short. As pernas de fora, foi a primeira coisa que Draco notou. Ela virou-se de costas para ele para tirar os brincos. Ainda não tinha olhado nos olhos dele.

Ressentimento por ele. Era o que sentia. No tempo que passara sozinha, milhares de pensamentos haviam passado por aquela cabeça ruiva. Alguns lembrando-a do erro, alguns considerando que não havia nada de mais no que havia acontecido, e outros a fazendo se arrepender de tê-lo tratado tão mal.

-Se quiser eu vou embora.

-Não, Draco. São coisas diferentes – ela disse com um tom de voz seco, sem se virar para ele. – Essa é a minha vontade agora, mas não uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

-Está com raiva de mim?

Ela virou-se para ele, e o encarou com a intenção de convencê-lo, mas no fim, sua voz só confirmou o tom de suplica de seu olhar:

-Foi um erro, Malfoy!

Ele deu alguns passos a frente, para ficar frente a frente com ela.

-Não foi um erro, Gina.

-Claro que foi. E porque não seria?

Desta vez, o golpe foi rápido. Ele sabia que ela iria se afastar dele caso se aproximasse lentamente como da última vez. Agora a situação era outra. Ela estava raivosa e racional. Ele a pegou pelos quadris e antes de se aproximar totalmente dela já estava com os lábios nos dela, sedento. Convencendo-a de que não fora um erro. Gina tentava fugir de todo modo, esquivando-se dele como podia, empurrando-o, afastando-se, mas nada funcionava. Ele passou os dedos pelo mar vermelho de cabelos dela, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. A outra mão escapava furtivamente para debaixo da blusa, acariciando a pele quente das costas dela e contornando a curva da cintura dela. Neste momento, exatamente, ela passou a se entregar ao beijo, agarrando-se aos fios loiros com a mão. Como ela cedesse, ele procurou às cegas no quarto um ponto de apoio.

A movimentação a despertou, e ela começara a comparar mentalmente ele com Harry. Era inevitável, afinal, era por causa deste que se sentia apreensiva em beijar Draco. Draco ia direto ao ponto, e instintivamente era isso que ela sempre procurara em Harry e nunca encontrara. A apatia de Harry não se comparava à pressão do corpo de Draco contra o dela, que ia atingir a parede a qualquer segundo. Céus, ela estava comparando um ao outro? Ela precisava imediatamente dar um fim aquilo, mas não tinha forças suficientes.

Gina conseguiu ao menos desgrudar sua boca da dele para falar com uma voz sofrida e confusa:

-Eu não posso ficar com você.

Ele ignorou, e fez o traço do maxilar dela com a boca, até que por fim, seus lábios encontraram a orelha dela. Ofensivamente o corpo dele apertava ainda mais o dela contra a parede. Ela gostava daquilo, por isso mesmo tinha que dar um fim. Com seus braços, empurrava o peito dele com força.

-Eu não vou ficar com você, Draco – disse ela com a voz dessa vez firme.

Ele afastou-se um pouco, liberando o corpo dela, mas ainda sem soltá-la.

-Por quê?

Ele voltou a beijar a boca vermelha dela, dessa vez de leve, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Ela virou o rosto, e ele encontrou a bochecha cheia de sardas.

A resposta veio em uma só palavra.

-Harry.

Ele afastou seu corpo do dela totalmente, mas ainda apoiava o peso de seu próprio nas mãos ao redor dela, na parede. Ela ainda estava detida, para maiores explicações.

-Ele não se importa tanto com você.

-Mas eu me importo com ele.

-A troco de que?

Gina não sabia como explicar. E não queria se humilhar, dizendo que ela fazia isso por respeito à Harry. Foi salva pelo gongo.

-Papai! – Camille gritou do quarto ao lado - Meu beijo de boa noite!

Graças aos céus Camille só dormia depois do beijo de boa noite do pai.

-Já vou. – gritou.

Draco olhou para Gina uma última vez com ternura e ajeitou os cabelos que ele mesmo havia tirado do lugar.

Camille já estava deitada e estava muito cansada, já quase dormindo. Havia se arrumado sozinha, mas queria o beijo de boa noite. Era uma segurança que ela tinha, além de ser um costume que tinha com a mãe. Aquilo a deixava tranqüila para dormir.

-Desculpe a demora, eu estava conversando com a Gina.

-E agora vocês estão namorando?

-Já disse que não.

-Tem certeza que não são namorados?

-Tenho. – Draco bufou. Dentro dele desejava que a resposta fosse outra.

-Mamãe faz o mesmo com o namorado dela.

-Amelie tem namorado?

-Tem sim.

Draco não sabia disso e nem se importava com o fato de ela ter namorado. O que incomodava era não saber nada sobre a mãe de sua filha. Ela era uma parte de sua vida que ele ignorava. E continuaria ignorando até que Amelie reaparecesse.

-Já está tarde, você tem que dormir. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, papai.

Ele beijou sua bochecha carinhosamente e depois a cobriu. Ficou algum tempo ali ao lado da cama, pensativo. E era óbvio que seu pensamento estava na cama do quarto ao lado.

Porém, o porém que mais o decepcionou na vida, a porta do quarto estava fechada. E isso o irritou profundamente. Ele não admitia ser trocado pela 'memória' do Potter. Principalmente sabendo que o testa rachada não era tão perfeito assim, e que tinha deixado várias lacunas não preenchidas no relacionamento com Gina, às quais Draco tinha a plena certeza que seria capaz de preencher com perfeição.

Foi dormir com raiva. Na verdade, ele cochilou, meramente. Caiu no sono depois de bastante tempo remoendo a indecisão estúpida de Gina. Dormiu por três horas apenas e acordou no meio da madrugada, ainda com raiva, sem saber que no quarto ao lado Gina se arrependia de sua estupidez. Tratara Draco tão mal quando ele não havia feito nada de mal a ela. Sem contar que ela mesma não entendia porque agira tão instintivamente protetora em relação à Harry. Ela estava livre e desimpedida, não tinha que ligar para Harry, que não dava a mínima para ela. Então, o erro estava feito e ela nada mais poderia fazer e não adiantaria em nada o arrependimento que sentia.

Ele não se desprendia da raiva e ela do arrependimento. Ambos desejaram que tudo fosse mais simples.

Três e meia da manhã e nada de dormir novamente. Ela se irritara tanto consigo mesma que havia acordado no meio da noite, o sono agitado pela angústia de um erro não a mantivera presa por muito tempo no mundo dos sonhos onde ela não tinha sido tão ignorante.

Resolveu se levantar, mas ao abrir a porta de seu quarto encontrou Draco na cozinha. Não podia voltar como se tivesse se lembrado de algo inacabado que tinha que fazer. Era melhor poupar-se e poupá-lo de mais uma infantilidade. Como se não o tivesse visto, o ignorou e foi ao banheiro. Se trancou lá, como se esse fosse seu objetivo quando saiu do quarto. Lavou o rosto para tentar pensar em algo racional a fazer. Ela já tinha destruído qualquer possibilidade de saída racional daquele envolvimento físico, logo poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Estava quase tudo perdido. Pior não ficaria.

Respirou fundo e analisou seu rosto cansado no espelho. A culpa estava praticamente estampada em sua testa e ela precisava acabar com isso. Ajeitou alguns cachos vermelhos que insistiam em não ficar no lugar.

Depois, somente depois de respirar fundo mais uma última vez saiu dali e silenciosamente sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa. Ele bebia água, concentrando-se no copo como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Mas o modo como respirava exalava raiva. O rosto de Draco nem sequer virou-se para olhá-la. Ele estava com muita raiva.

-Eu mereço seu ódio.

-Que bom que sabe. – Ele falou sério, olhando para a parede a sua frente.

-Eu fui estúpida e agi de maneira infantil e ridícula.

-Pensei que fôssemos adultos.

-Me desculpe. E é irônico que você esteja dizendo isso.

-Está desculpada. E eu adoro ironias. – Ele olhou para ela com expressão neutra.

-Eu só estou confusa... Com o fim de um relacionamento, e me envolver com você de repente, sendo que temos outro tipo de envolvimento...

-A hierarquia acabou, Gina.

-Eu precisava de um tempo para me adaptar, só isso.

-E já se adaptou?

Um segundo de silêncio no qual Gina pensara. Ela conseguiria lidar com isso depois?

-Acho que sim. Estou arrependida, então isso significa que eu queria ter agido do jeito que _você_ queria que eu agisse.

-Apesar de confuso, faz sentido.

Ela sorriu aliviada ao perceber a raiva esvaída do rosto angelical de Draco. Virou-se para ele e colocou a mão na parte de baixo da cadeira onde ele estava sentado para puxá-lo para mais perto e ao mesmo tempo virá-lo para que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Ele pareceu imóvel. Queria saber o que ela iria fazer, agora que ela estava no comando. Seus joelhos se encostaram e ela se aproximou mais. Olhava nos olhos cinza, naquele momento azulados, que a desafiavam a beijar Draco. Ela então fechou os olhos e levemente pousou os lábios nos dele e se afastou de novo para ver como ele reagiria. Draco a observou, esperando o próximo passo. Ela era melhor agindo do que falando. E para confirmar o pensamento de Draco, a próxima coisa que ela fez foi sair de sua cadeira para sentar-se no colo dele, as coxas abraçando a cintura dele e as mãos no rosto áspero por causa da barba por fazer.

-Você sabe que eu sou péssima com palavras...

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, sem aprofundar-se.

-Eu sei – ele intensificou o beijo... – Então não vamos usar palavras...

Ela assentiu:

-Nada de palavras... – disse ofegando ligeiramente, e mordendo o lábio inferior dele.

Então ela começou, com cuidado, a beijá-lo. Mas ele tinha uma pressa chamada desejo dentro de si, que não agüentaria o ritmo lento que Gina queria impor. Ele ficou de pé e deu alguns passos para frente, Gina o abraçou com as pernas, deixando que ele fosse onde quisesse. Ela puxava os cabelos dele com força enquanto ele meramente entrelaçava os dedos nos fios ruivos. O corpo dela conduzido por Draco atingiu a porta do quarto dela. A mão dela procurava a maçaneta, a dele procurava tocar todo lugar ainda não explorado do corpo dela. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, tendo que soltá-la por um segundo. Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, mas empurrou-o para a cama desarrumada. Ele procurou conforto entre os lençóis desarrumados para abrigá-la sobre ele e começou a desatar cada um dos botões superiores do pijama dela. Com habilidade, ele livrou-se da blusa e pôde desfrutar da visão panorâmica de Gina sobre ele.

Ele já havia suspeitado que ela iria preferir essa posição na hierarquia. Ela gostava de ficar por cima. E por ele, poderia fazer o que quisesse dele.

Uma luta começou a ser travada com a blusa de manga comprida dele, mas Draco não ajudava Gina a vencer esta guerra. Estava mais interessado em tocar de algum modo cada milímetro da pele de porcelana que havia se revelado. Com as mãos, com a boca... O sutiã de renda preta dava um contraste ainda maior às sardas por todo o corpo dela. Ela ainda tentava desajeitadamente puxar a camisa dele e estava perdendo a paciência. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar a peça de roupa que a estava atrapalhando, não foi nos músculos dele que ela reparou. E sim na tatuagem na parte inferior de seu braço.

O símbolo dos comensais da morte. O desenho de uma caveira entrelaçada por uma cobra contra a pele pálida dele a paralisou imediatamente, a fazendo se afastar dele. Ela não olhava mais para o braço dele, como se tivesse repulsa. Ele entendia, pois ele também se arrependia amargamente das decisões que fizeram aquela tatuagem ser marcada em seu braço. Aquela tatuagem não era só um desenho ou um símbolo, era uma lembrança desagradável de um passado sombrio que fizera Draco sofrer muito e que colocara em perigo de vida Gina e sua família. Aquela marca, ou aquilo que ela representava, matara um dos irmãos dela. E havia colocado em risco a vida de Harry. Maldito Harry. Ela estava agindo instintivamente e ele sabia o quão difícil era pra ela. Também era difícil pra ele.

-Eu sei por que fez isso, não precisa nem falar. Mas acho que já provei que sou digno de confiança – Ele mirou no fundo dos olhos castanhos – Já te pedi muitas coisas, mas tenho que te pedir mais essa. Só me dê essa chance.

Não respondeu com palavras, ela sabia que era péssima nisso. Preferiu beijá-lo ternamente, ao que ele respondeu com carinho e mais ainda, cuidado.

_N.A.: __**Yu XD – **__A Gina é um pouco má mesmo, mas ela sempre acaba cedendo. Também, com o Draco, é meio difícil alguém não ceder. Eu não cederia! Continue lendo! E espero que goste deste capítulo!_

_**Loh Malfoy – **__Gostou do último capítulo? Então espero que goste ainda mais desse capítulo!_


	15. Os primeiros testes

Capítulo 15 – Os primeiros testes

Não fora um sonho. As marcas nas costas dele eram prova disso. Os arranhões ainda ardiam em sua pele, mas ele gostava daquela dor. Era uma lembrança mais concreta do que as que estavam em sua mente e ainda iam voltar a seus pensamentos pelo resto do dia do que acontecera durante a noite.

O sol entrava pela janela pintada de branco, finalmente deixando aqueles cabelos flamejantes. Esperava com ansiedade moderada por esse momento. Com o clarear gradual da madrugada, ele vira os cabelos dela passarem de um laranja escuro para um vermelho-cereja. Um espetáculo de cores só pra ele. Agora, com a luz finalmente atingindo-os, ele presenciava raios solares tingindo de fogo o travesseiro, tela para aquela momentânea obra de arte.

Esse pequeno deslumbre o fez aproximar-se dela e dar um cheiro na raiz dos cabelos dela, na base do pescoço. Uma fragrância levemente cítrica invadiu o olfato dele. Ela cheirava a coisas boas. Deitada de costas para ele, ela se arrepiara com o toque mais próximo dele e despertara. Virou-se para o homem que a observava e o abraçou de olhos fechados. Depois se aninhou no peito dele. Draco estava contente de saber por este gesto simples que ela não havia se arrependido ou coisa assim.

-E agora? – Ela perguntou sem se virar para ele, fazendo desenhos com os dedos nos músculos levemente sobressalentes da barriga deste, e brincou: -Você sabe, Draco. Agora eu não posso mais mandar em você.

-A não ser que eu queira.

Ela sorriu e fingindo interesse se virou para ele, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

-E você aceitaria minhas ordens?

Ele sorriu um sorriso safado de canto de boca.

-Se você pedisse...

Ela desfrutou do sorriso de dentes perfeitos dele. Sincero e caloroso**,** era reconfortante. E ela se sentia feliz por vê-lo sorrindo assim, por causa dela. Céus, o que ela estava fazendo? Devia estar louca. Era Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo mortal desde sempre, ali, na sua cama? E ainda por cima sorrindo e a fazendo sorrir? Aquilo além de estranho era errado. Não era? E ela ainda estragaria esse momento de reconstrução de Draco. Droga, nesse momento ela se sentia culpada por tanta coisa. O peso do mundo às suas costas. E ela não sabia por que estava se sentindo assim, já que tinha consciência de que ela fora envolvida sem querer na vida dele.

A noite anterior fora a melhor da sua vida, ela odiava admitir. Mas não eram só ele e ela os envolvidos com as conseqüências de uma noite de prazer culposo. Ele já estava indeciso e preocupado em falar as verdades para a mãe. Se envolver tanto assim com Gina Weasley só pioraria as coisas. Se é que o simples fato de ela o ter ajudado já não era uma coisa terrível. Parar piorar, Camille ficaria confusa. Sem contar o fato de que esse relacionamento não tinha muito futuro. Draco não era de se prender a ninguém. Porque então formaria algum vínculo com Gina Weasley?

Porque ela tinha uma personalidade fascinante, era bonita, boa de cama, inteligente, e lhe estendera a mão num momento de necessidade. Ele enumerava as qualidades dela naquele momento de silencio. A atração que sentia por ela não era só física, era uma espécie de gratidão que sentia por ela. No momento de silêncio em que cada um ficou perdido em pensamentos, ele chegou à conclusão de que a queria a seu lado por muito tempo, ela fazia bem pra ele, e era agora, uma necessidade. Ele poderia abrir uma exceção para ela. Draco na verdade queria abrir essa exceção. Ela era diferente de todas as outras que ele já conhecera. Ele permitira a ela, e ela de certa maneira havia imposto sobre ele uma proximidade maior do que a atração física. Mais profunda e mais séria. Ele não ligava para nenhum problema ou pessoa que se interpusesse entre eles. Ficariam juntos. Tudo fora bom demais para durar tão pouco. Ele se esforçaria para ficar com ela e fazê-la feliz. Ineditamente, ele faria isso por alguém.

-E agora? –foi vez de ele perguntar.

-Não sei...

-Eu sei o que deve estar pensando... Não se preocupe com nada. Eu não vou deixar que meus problemas atrapalhem tudo.

-Eu é que estou atrapalhando aqui, Draco.

Ela se levantou e começou a se vestir. Ele puxou o braço dela depois que ela terminou de vestir a blusa.

-De jeito nenhum. São todos problemas _meus_, Gina. E quem devia se sentir culpado ou atrapalhando aqui sou eu. Você perdeu o emprego por _minha_ causa, quem escolheu se esconder e não falar com a mãe _fui eu_ e Camille é _minha_ filha, mas agora isso tudo não importa.

-Importa sim – Ela se desvencilhou dele e terminou de se vestir.

Ele colocou suas calças e foi atrás dela.

-Não importa - ele prendeu-a entre seus braços antes que ela deixasse o quarto.

-Draco... – ela olhou suplicante para ele.

-Eu vou resolver tudo. É tudo problema meu. Você só tem que estar a meu lado pra quando eu precisar de alguém tão boa quanto você pra me fazer tão feliz.

Ele riu de leve esperando alguma reação dela. O rosto coberto de sardas permaneceu com a mesma expressão de dúvida.

-Isso parece um discurso apaixonado idiota.

-Talvez seja.

-Não tem como tudo isso dar certo, Draco.

-Deixa eu tentar.

Ele pousou um beijo nos lábios cerrados de mau-humor.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Sim...

Camille havia acordado a pouco mais de dez minutos, mas já estava arrumada, sentada à mesa comendo o cereal que tanto queria na noite anterior. Apesar disso, sentia algo estranho. Alguma coisa a incomodava e ela manifestava isso com irritação à coisas simples, como o frio que sentia ou o fato de o leite estar quente de mais.

-O leite está muito quente. Não quero mais! – Camille falara um tom mais alto do que o normal de sua sempre doce e gentil voz.

Draco trocou um olhar de desentendimento com Gina. Camille nunca agira assim. Sempre fora educada e disso Draco não podia reclamar. Era a primeira vez que ela lhe dava algum trabalho desse tipo.

-O que foi, Camille? – Gina perguntou se sentando a mesa também.

-Não quero leite.

Ela empurrou a comida para longe dela e cruzou os bracinhos irritada. O casal de adultos não sabia o que fazer.

Draco fora uma criança que teve todas as suas vontades atendidas imediatamente, e mesmo que Gina discordasse do desfecho desta situação que ele tinha em mente, era a única coisa em que ele pensava. Dar à filha outra coisa que quisesse era a única saída conhecida por Draco. Para Gina, no entanto, a solução era deixá-la com fome até que aceitasse o que tinha. Fora assim que ocorrera com ela e com os irmãos. Obviamente ninguém passava fome em sua casa, pois o que era uma pirraça acabava quando os outros irmãos comiam ou ameaçavam comer a parte que lhe pertencia ou quando ela via que não tinha motivos para recusar o sabor e o tempero, sempre deliciosos da comida de sua mãe.

No entanto, mesmo que Draco quisesse mimar Camille, ela não era sua filha – em sua mente, soou um infelizmente – e cabia a ele decidir. Mas mesmo assim, tentaria convencê-lo a tentar ser o mais justo possível com a situação, e tomou a frente dele:

-O que quer comer então?

-Cereal...

-Você está comendo Cereal, Camille – constatou Draco, tentando ser mais duro do que realmente queria.

-Mas o leite está quente.

-Você quer cereal sem leite? - interveio Gina.

-Não sei. –Ela estava começando a ter um tom mal criado na sua voz, mesmo que aquilo tudo não passasse de irritação.

-Tem que comer de manhã, Camille.

-Você não é minha mãe, não manda em mim.

Gina calou-se, mas começava a se irritar com aquela pequena mimada. Draco sabia que Camille não era assim, então resolveu repreendê-la para evitar esse comportamento no futuro.

-Não pode falar assim com ela. Estamos na casa dela e devemos respeitá-la.

Camille fez cara feia e cruzou os braços mais apertado e começava a ficar com o rosto corado. Draco se impressionou com a semelhança com ele próprio. Aquele comportamento era irritante, ele percebia agora que o observava em outra pessoa. E por mais que não soubesse como agir, ele queria acabar com aquilo. E pensou em como ele deveria ter sido tratado quando agia dessa maneira quando criança.

-Peça desculpas a ela, Camille.

Ela relutou, mas ao ver que o pai tinha no olhar a mesma severidade que sua mãe tinha achou melhor obedecer. Pediu desculpas para uma Gina perplexa.

-Me desculpe, Gina.

Gina olhou para Draco com aprovação e ao mesmo tempo surpreendida pela atitude correta dele. Ele não sorriu com a boca, mas com os olhos. Ela sentiu aquele sorriso a aquecendo. Ele estava tentando e iria conseguir ser o melhor.

-Me dê um abraço, Camille. – Gina virou-se para Camille.

Camille estava um pouco emburrada ainda e então Gina a puxou e abraçou.

-Camille, você está quente.

Draco continuou a comer despreocupado, só depois se deus conta de que aquilo poderia ser uma febre.

-Será que é febre? – ele olhou inseguro para Gina.

-Provavelmente. E isso explica toda a irritação. – Gina disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo - Vou pegar um termômetro.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Disse à filha para continuar a comer. Pareceu uma eternidade os minutos que Gina levou para voltar à mesa com o termômetro.

Outra eternidade até que a temperatura de Camille pudesse ser conferida. Era febre mesmo. Para Draco, era o fim do mundo.

Primeiro, porque ele não sabia como agir exatamente. Dar remédios? Esperar passar? Será que Gina saberia cuidar de Camille? E se fosse alguma coisa grave? Como ela pegou essa febre? Era culpa dele, ele tinha certeza. O que ele fez de errado pra que ela adoecesse? Com certeza foi o frio da última noite. Estava muito frio. Como ele foi tão irresponsável de não vesti-la com algo mais quente? Será que era algo sério o suficiente para procurar por Amelie? Ou será que ela pensaria que ele estava só tentando jogar a responsabilidade sobre ela? Melhor não arriscar. Enquanto pudesse ele tentaria cuidar de tudo sozinho. Mas ele era muito inexperiente pra isso. O que fazer? Como fazer? Ele odiava essa insegurança tão rara nele.

Por sorte, e ele agradecia por essa dádiva do destino, Gina estava com ele neste primeiro teste como pai. Droga, ele só dava trabalho a ela. Algum dia esperava poder retribuir.

-Camille, vou te dar um banho fresco pra ver se a febre abaixa.

-E se não abaixar? – Draco questionou nervoso.

-Se não diminuir damos remédio. – Ela tentou falar num tom de voz que o acalmasse.

-Mas não é perigoso?

-Remédio? – Ela riu tentando não deixá-lo mais nervoso.

-É.

-Não é perigoso, Draco.

-Tem certeza?

-Fico feliz em te ver tentando ser um bom pai, mas você tem que confiar um pouco em mim.

-Estou confiando.

-Certo. Faça o que eu digo, se não der certo procuramos um médico.

Ele olhou apreensivo para Camille enquanto procurava por uma toalha.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. É só uma febre.

E deu certo mesmo. Nos primeiros minutos. A febre diminuiu consideravelmente. Draco não saia do lado da filha, para verificar a todo o momento o progresso da temperatura em baixar. Como, depois de algum tempo, a temperatura voltasse a subir, Draco chamou por Gina, que arrumava a casa tranqüila.

-Será que não tem nada errado?

-Não Draco. Só deve ser um pouco mais forte do que pensávamos?

-Quanto mais forte?

-Não sei, Draco. Não tem que se preocupar, crianças adoecem a todo o tempo. Você não se lembra de ter adoecido quando era mais novo?

Ele se lembrava. Mas chás eficientes curavam tudo que ele já teve. Será que sua mãe lhe diria o que eram esses chás? Mas ele teria que explicar tanta coisa... Se tudo realmente fugisse ao controle até mesmo de Gina, ele se arriscaria a falar com sua mãe.

Ele olhou Camille interrompendo sua brincadeira com as bonecas sobre a cama para tomar o remédio que Gina lhe dava. Ele estava aparte da doença da própria filha e se sentia relapso, mesmo tendo passado todo o tempo ao lado dela, ele não sabia o jeito certo de agir.

-O remédio vai te dar um pouco de sono, então durma um pouco, certo, Camille?

Gina saiu do quarto puxando Draco com ela.

-Você vem comigo.

-Mas não seria melho...

-Não, você tem que sair de perto da preocupação.

Na sala, fez ele se sentar no sofá. Sentou-se ao lado e recostou-se em seu peito, beijando carinhosamente o pescoço dele. Ele continuou imóvel, olhando para o nada.

-Você está indo muito bem para um pai de primeira viagem. Meus irmãos quando tiveram os primeiros filhos enlouqueceram.

Como se fosse ele que começasse o assunto, revelou a Gina:

-Minha mãe me dava chás quando eu era pequeno que me curavam de tudo.

-Como poções?

-Não, chás. Eu não sei o que era, mas melhoravam tudo que eu tinha.

-Curioso... Mas remédios funcionam também. Sobrevivi até hoje por causa deles.

-Mas têm efeitos colaterais.

-Não vai acontecer nada à Camille.

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza. Você sabe a possibilidade de um efeito colateral agir sobre uma pessoa de forma séria?

Ele olhou para ela curioso, mas sem limpar a face da seriedade.

-Eu não sei números – ela admitiu – mas sei que é muito pouca.

Ela sorriu para ele e em resposta, seus cabelos foram afagados com carinho.

-Obrigado por estar aqui.

-Por nada. E obrigada por estar aqui.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, feliz de verdade por poder ajudar e por tê-lo ali, colorindo sua vida. O dia de hoje era só uma pequena dificuldade que teria de encarar. E depois ela poderia tentar ser feliz, como ele mesmo prometera.

Ela beijou-o rapidamente e depois brincou com os cabelos dele de maneira carinhosa. Ele precisava de carinho e confiança. E ela nunca pensou que veria isso nos olhos do Malfoy que tanto odiara.

Passado o tempo que Gina assegurara que o remédio levaria para fazer efeito, Draco foi novamente conferir a temperatura da filha adormecida. Só em tocá-la ele percebia que a febre persistia.

Gina chegou logo depois dele e perguntou como Camille estava:

-A febre aumentou, Gina. O que a gente faz?

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, olha bem o termômetro!

Ele estava começando a desesperar, embora parecesse ter ficado calmo. Enquanto Gina verificava que agora a febre estava perto dos quarenta graus, Draco tomou uma decisão.

-Vamos levá-la ao St. Mungus.

-Certo. Vou chamar um táxi e pegar as coisas dela, você pode ir descendo e levá-la com você.

Gina se sentia culpada por tudo isto. Se ela tivesse chamado alguém especializado para medicá-la talvez agora a febre não estivesse alta e tudo estaria bem. Mas agora ela sabia que se alguma coisa grave acontecesse as chances de tudo ter sido culpa dela eram muito grandes. Chamou um táxi enquanto descia as escadas para encontrá-lo com a filha no colo enrolada em um cobertor. O rosto dele tinha uma expressão serena como sempre, mas ela sabia que ele estava preocupado.

Droga. Era tudo culpa dela.

Gina ficou calada por todo o trajeto até o hospital. Só emitiu sons ao dizer que iria pagar o táxi. Draco sabia que ela se sentia culpada por tudo, e por mais que ele estivesse preocupado com Camille, queria fazer com que Gina soubesse que mesmo que fosse culpa dela, ele não ligaria. Poderia muito bem ter sido ele o causador dessa piora de Camille. Fora só um erro de Gina, ele tinha que se concentrar nisso. O primeiro erro dela até agora. E mesmo que o erro prejudicasse seu mais precioso bem, ele não poderia culpá-la de nada, afinal ela já o ajudara muito sem jamais falhar. E aquela era apenas a primeira vez que ela fizera algo para ele errado. E no fim das contas, valia a intenção: ela só queria ajudar.

Camille fora rapidamente atendida e seria medicada por alguns minutos, durante os quais Draco e Gina poderiam olhar através do vidro, mas não permanecer lá.

Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à enorme vidraça. Gina não saia de onde estava. Draco tinha os olhos fixos em Camille do outro lado daquele vidro, dormindo e recebendo alguns medicamentos sob a pele do rosto. Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar, mas pode perceber, na periferia de sua visão as mãos de Gina movendo-se sobre a superfície do rosto. Ela estava secando lágrimas.

Procurou no ar a mão fria dela e a tocou. Puxou-a para perto de si, e Gina sentou-se a seu lado. E aquilo dizia muito mais do que a preocupação dela ou o desespero dele. Draco secou uma lágrima que atrapalhava a simetria perfeita das sardas na moldura daquele rosto enquanto entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

Estavam unidos, o gesto dizia tudo. Gina acariciava com o polegar as costas da mão dele. Estaria com ele no que ele precisasse. Draco apoiou-se nos cotovelos sobre as pernas e curvou-se para frente. Gina levou seu corpo junto ao dele e apoiou gentilmente o queixo no ombro dele, dando-lhe forças como quem conforta uma criança: mexendo em seus cabelos loiros.

Era como se o destino estivesse os testando. Testando a Draco como pai. A Gina como companheira. A Draco em confiar em Gina. Testando a capacidade dos dois em lidar com as adversidades. E sobretudo testando todo o conjunto que agora formavam como uma espécie de família.

E parece que estavam passando bem pelo teste. Quem diria, Draco um homem de família? Mas família inclui também outras pessoas, como nossos progenitores, por exemplo.

_N.A.: Faltam só mais dois capítulos pra fica acabar, de acordo com meus planos. Mas como eu sou a little bit crazy sometimes, tudo pode acontecer. Mas acho que vão ser só mais dois capítulos mesmo._

_**Loh Malfoy –**__ Se resolveram por enquanto, né? Eles adoram complicar as coisas. Vamos ver se tudo vai pra frente. Continue lendo pra saber._

_**Yu_xD – **__Não fique sem palavras não! Fala o que você pensa pra eu poder melhorar o que eu pude. Continue lendo e comentando! ;)r_

_**Nina_G – **__Eu vou continuar postando sim, mesmo que demore! Espero que goste e continue lendo e mandando reviews. São muito importantes pra mim!_

_**Helena Malfoy – **__Postei o mais rápido que pude. Que bom que você gostou. Continue lendo! Beijo!_


	16. Para os males, a Cura

Capítulo 16 – Para os males, a Cura

-É uma infecção desconhecida. Estamos medicando os efeitos, mas a febre pode aumentar novamente e isso é perigoso.

A medicação não fizera progresso. O médico estava agora frente a frente com Draco explicando-lhe o que exatamente acontecera com Camille. Draco ouvia as palavras dele, mas seus olhos não saiam da filha, que dormia em uma maca de hospital. O que Amelie pensaria? Será que ela pensaria que fora tudo culpa dele?

Ao menos ele podia contar com Gina. Ela apertava sua mão como quem lhe dava apoio, porém ele sentia que ela estava angustiada com a situação. Mesmo entendendo o lado dele perfeitamente, a estava deixando agoniada fato de a mãe de Camille não estar ali com a filha. Se Gina estivesse no lugar dela não ficaria desesperada?

-Espere mais algum tempo só até confirmarmos se a medicação é totalmente inútil. Depois voltarei aqui para conversarmos e decidir o que fazer.

O tom calmo e tranqüilizador na voz do médico não fez efeito algum em Draco, assim como os remédios não agiram em Camille.

Em desespero mudo ele tombou a cabeça para trás, enquanto assistia o homem tirar a mão de seu ombro e passar pelo corredor, já começando a fazer anotações sobre outro caso em um bloco. Ele não percebia o pai de primeira viagem totalmente desorientado a sua frente? Tinha outros casos para tratar, não poderia ficar ali o consolando.

Gina, ainda de pé abraçou-se a ele e mexia em seu cabelo "como se isso pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa". Ele estava sentado e foi pego de surpresa por aquele abraço. Ele abraçou-a de volta apoiando o rosto em sua barriga. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, mas não havia lágrimas dentro dele. Ele estava perdido e só podendo contar com Gina. Agarrou-a com mais força. Queria falar com Pansy e Narcisa, talvez contar tudo a Amelie, mas ele nem sabia onde ela estava exatamente.

Tinha mesmo de se agarrar a Gina naquele momento. Ajuda inesperada, mas muito bem vinda. E o melhor, sem cobranças, ainda que ele se sentisse obrigado a pagá-la por tudo de algum modo. Gina permanecia imóvel sendo abraçada por Draco com tanta força que estava começando a machucá-la. Ela se agarrara aos cabelos dele, como que pedindo para que ele parasse. Ele podia estar desesperado, mas precisava se acalmar. Ela iria ajudá-lo.

Quando finalmente Draco foi capaz de desapertar aquele abraço ou pedido de socorro, Gina levantou o rosto dele para que se olhassem nos olhos.

-Foi tudo minha culpa, Draco, não tem que se sentir assim. Eu é quem deveria estar me lamentando.

-Não foi culpa sua. Foi culpa minha. Se ao menos eu pudesse falar com minha mãe.

Gina sentou-se do lado dele.

-Você pode. – Draco fez menção de contradizê-la, mas ela prosseguiu. - Mas primeiro você tem que se acalmar. E temos também que esperar pelo resultado que a medicação pode fazer. Tenha paciência.

-Paciencia? Eu estou sendo o mais paciente que posso, Gina!

A voz dele começava a se alterar. Gina não tinha uma responsabilidade como a dele e não podia entender.

-Não precisa ser paciente, mas pode ser no mínimo educado?

-Numa hora dessas?

-Sim... Eu também me sinto muito culpada.

-Me poupe da sua comiseração. – disse já beirando os gritos.

-Certo, você está nervoso e desesperado e eu preciso dar um tempo. Não vamos brigar agora. Eu vou pegar água, café e qualquer coisa de comer, você quer alguma coisa?

-Café. Sem açúcar. – Disse ele, azedo.

-Certo.

Gina ia virando-se quando Draco voltou a voz ao tom normal.

-E a torta que você gosta. – Ele quase gritou. E então baixou o tom de voz para continuar: - Se você conseguir encontrar.

Foi como um pedido de desculpas. Ela sorriu por ele de leve, sem se virar. Não era hora para forçá-lo a dizer "me desculpe". Ela sabia o quão difícil era para ele condescender e o momento não era propício para ensiná-lo como não doía admitir um erro.

Ela foi então, mesmo que preocupada em deixá-lo sozinho com seus medos.

Draco encarava todas as paredes ao alcance de seus olhos, mas nenhuma era tão cruel que o muro intransponível de vidro que permitia a ela ver o que acontecia com sua filha.

Agora que estava sozinho, sentia-se a vontade para demonstrar fraqueza diante desta situação tão destroçante. Baixou a cabeça apoiando-se nas mãos e rezou. Pediu a qualquer força maior que não fosse nada grave e que tudo desse certo. Implorou para que salvassem a vida de Camille, castigando depois ele por nunca ter cumprido suas promessas e por ter sido uma pessoa ruim. Que Camille ficasse bem. Era o desespero da situação.

E isso o fez lembrar da última e, que ele se lembrava, primeira vez em que havia rezado.

_A casa estava vazia. Os empregados e elfos haviam deixado a mansão, já que os habitantes dela não conseguiriam pagar pela cara manutenção exigida. Agora eram só os dois. Draco não sabia como fazer para seguir em frente e não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a mãe._

_Depois da saída forçada do Senhor Malfoy daquela casa, Narcisa, que obviamente não reagira bem, havia se tornado reclusa. Ela ainda não aceitava o que havia acontecido e agia assim, trancando-se em seu mundo, na esperança de quando abrisse a porta do quarto e deparar-se com tudo nos eixos novamente. Uma atitude desesperada, por certo. E bastante egoísta também. O outro lado da porta, seu filho estava igualmente desesperado e agoniado._

_Narcisa estava trancada havia quase dois dias. E aquilo estava deixando Draco preocupado. Sem comer, sem respirar, sem sinal de vida. Doía saber que agora ele tinha sérias responsabilidades em suas mãos: cuidar da mãe, sustentar aquela casa, fingir que tudo estava bem._

_O relógio batia, apontando que faltava só uma hora para completarem-se dois dias de Narcisa trancafiada. E a casa estava o sufocando, junto é claro com a clausura da mãe e todo o resto. Os quadros olhavam para ele o condenando. Porque ele não fazia algo? As paredes gritavam a culpa que ele sentia. E durante cada minuto à porta da mãe, seus joelhos cediam ao peso de cada sentimento conflituoso que sentia. Principalmente o que sentia em relação ao pai. Isso o torturava. O alívio em saber que ele escapara da justiça dos bruxos. Ele tinha cometido alguns crimes também no tempo em que estivera entre os comensais e sentia-se culpado por eles e por não ter sido julgado. Sentia-se também vingado, pois agora o pai pagaria por tudo que o fizera sofrer muito antes da hora. Era como se o próprio Lord das Trevas estivesse pagando por todos os crimes. Ele detestara o sentimento de impotência e incapacidade que se abatera sobre ele quando ele fora encarregado de matar Dumbledore. Na época, estava totalmente perdido e sabia que tudo a seu redor estava articulado para que falhasse e pudesse ser castigado indiscriminadamente pelos erros do pai. Talvez sua mãe agüentasse melhor se ele tivesse sido preso e não o pai. Lucio, Draco não sabia como, era o alicerce que mantinha Narcisa forte e com ele longe, ela não resistia a mais nada. A raiva que sentia do pai por ter destruído o restante de convivência entre eles, o que ainda restava da estirpe dos Malfoy, e nunca ter dado ao filho e à mulher algo que realmente pudesse ser chamado de família. No fundo, ele o compreendia, mas não queria ser capaz desse entendimento, que significava que eles eram iguais. E ainda assim, o confrontava a fúria de não saber como agir diante de tanta coisa que passava por sua jovem, inexperiente e imatura mente._

_Suas pernas finalmente cederam ao cansaço físico e mental e ele se sentou no chão com as mãos apoiando a cabeça cansada, que parecia pesar uma tonelada a mais que o normal. Passar uma noite e um dia de plantão na frente de uma porta, sem ter sequer alguma resposta vindo do outro lado era estafante. Ele precisava sair dali, precisava de tempo e fôlego para enfrentar a situação. Sim, ele enfrentaria, coisa rara em sua vida. Mas só enfrentaria devido à gravidade do problema. Era a vida de quem lhe dera a vida que estava em jogo. E ele lhe seria grato, por mais improvável que fosse, pelas tentativas ainda que falhas de salvá-lo da influência nefasta e maligna do pai. Ia dar um tempo a ele mesmo e à Narcisa. Mas nem tanto. Narcisa já ficara tempo demais ali sozinha e inerte. Ele precisava de ar renovado que lhe desse a energia para tirar a mãe dali de dentro._

_Foi então para o pátio da mansão. As plantas secas, o chão empoeirado. Os jardins ainda conservavam algum verde, mas era evidente que a casa sofria uma decadência anterior à prisão de Lúcio. Neste momento perguntou-se porque não fumava. Um cigarro lhe acalmaria agora. Uma poção ou uma bebida talvez lhe dessem forças, mas ele sabia, dentro dele, que queria e precisava estar totalmente consciente naquele momento. Teria que contentar-se em encher seus pulmões com o ar mais fresco, ainda que pesado do pátio da mansão._

_O quarto estava escuro, as cortinas fechadas. E a única luz que permitia a visão lá dentro vinha da porta que Draco acabara de abrir para entrar. O ar estava parado e não havia sinal de Narcisa. "_Lumus"_, sussurrou, mas nada via agora que a luz fraca iluminava o local. Estava ficando assustado. Onde Narcisa poderia estar? Deu mais alguns passos adiante sem ainda ver algo que pudesse dar sinal de Narcisa. A cama estava desarrumada e Narcisa não estava nela. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, mas antes de chegar à beirada da cama topou com uma garrafa que rolou um pouco adiante indo parar debaixo da enorme cama de dossel vazia. Ajoelhou-se e tateou até encontrar a garrafa vazia. Trouxe-a para perto da luz de sua varinha e não havia rótulo ou identificação, mas o cheiro forte era assustadoramente claro: era uma poção de sono. Uma dose muito grande poderia até matar uma pessoa caso ela não fosse encontrada a tempo. Draco avançou até as janelas e puxou as cortinas com força, para encontrar, para seu desespero total, a mãe desacordada ao lado da cama, no chão._

_Queria tocá-la para ver se estava viva, mas tinha medo do que poderia descobrir. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas imediatamente. Ela lhe dera a vida e a salvara várias vezes. Doeria demais se ela estivesse... ele não queria pensar. Tocou a pele fria dela e virou o rosto não mais imaculado da mãe para cima. A maquiagem no rosto havia se desmanchado em lágrimas e sua expressão era de desespero. Procurou então uma artéria no pescoço ainda mais pálido do que o normal. Descobriu que ela estava viva, para seu alívio, mas não sabia se ela sobreviveria por muito tempo mais. Não sabia quanto ela havia tomado, mas sabia que era muito daquela poção e nem há quanto tempo Narcisa havia tentado por um fim na vida, talvez até de uma maneira inconseqüente. Ele não sabia e também não lhe interessava. Ele a faria viver._

_Puxou o corpo inerte de Narcisa para perto de si e enquanto tentava abrir a gola apertada que ia até o pescoço da mãe para que ela respirasse melhor pediu, pela primeira vez na sua vida, desesperadamente que uma força superior que lhe desse alento. "Por favor, dê forças a ela, faça-a sobreviver e eu prometo ser o melhor ser humano que eu puder. Juro que esquecerei o passado e honrarei tudo que ela sempre quis que eu fosse." Uma última lágrima caiu, e ele desejou poder secá-la, mas tinha as mãos ocupadas pois a carregava para fora do quarto. Aquelas gotas foram todas involuntárias. Ele queria em verdade demonstrar força e nada mais. Pegou-a no colo. Precisava tirá-la dali._

Essa lembrança só o fazia chegar à conclusão de que precisava da ajuda de sua mãe. Ou pelo menos do conforto que ela lhe daria. E era isso o que ele ia procurar fazer.

O mesmo ar parado, a mesma escuridão e um pouco mais de poeira. A casa parecia intacta desde a saída de Draco e agora parecia ter sido covardia deixar Narcisa sozinha ali por tanto tempo. Sem companhia e sem a certeza de estar se cuidando. Mais uma culpa sobre os ombros de Draco. Nenhum som vinha da casa, o que o levava a crer que a mãe estava no quarto. Em um dos corredores da mansão deparou-se com um espelho que lhe mostrou sua terrível aparência. Estava visivelmente cansado e o cabelo despenteado pelos dedos de Gina agora lhe davam uma aparência digna de dó. A preocupação e o desespero se estampavam em seu rosto e tentar arrumar os cabelos não mudou em nada a expressão desses sentimentos. Estava lamentável.

Bateu à porta do quarto de Narcisa anunciando sua chegada.

-Abra, mãe, sou eu!

Um ruído de pés andando rápido foi ouvido e logo depois a porta estava aberta. Narcisa estava aparentemente bem e totalmente despreocupada, iludida pelas cartas que o filho lhe escrevia todos os dias. Deu um abraço em Draco sem reparar no aspecto do rosto dele e visse que havia algo errado. A mulher só reparou que algo não ia bem quando viu seu filho apertar-se ainda mais ao abraço e não deixá-la desvencilhar-se para olharem-se nos olhos. Ainda sem ser solta do abraço perguntou com um leve tom de preocupação na voz:

-O que houve de errado, meu filho?

Draco não queria olhar para ela, estava miserável e não queria que ela percebesse. Neste momento tudo que ele tinha adiado se juntava para explodir e ser dito finalmente à ela...

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela puxou o rosto dele finalmente para olhar nos olhos dele.

-Preciso da sua ajuda, mãe!

-Sim meu filho, mas você está me preocupando.

-Mas você tem que prometer que não vai me julgar e que vai me ajudar e depois brigue comigo, por favor.

-Meu filho, eu sou sua mãe. Sempre vou te ajudar no que eu puder. Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu me sacrificaria por você.

-Eu sei, mãe... – sua voz tinha o mesmo tom de uma criança chorando – mas eu sempre te decepciono.

Narcisa encarou-o determinada.

-E eu sempre te perdôo. Vamos, me diga. Estou inquieta com o que você tem a me dizer.

-Está bem. – Ele desviou os olhos antes de prosseguir – Eu tenho uma filha.

-Com aquela Weasley, não é? – Indagou com certo alívio na voz. Ela pensara ser qualquer coisa muito pior.

-Não, com Amelie, você nem a conheceu. Ela é uma boa pessoa e teve que sair daqui às pressas, por isso fiquei com minha filha, Camille por algum tempo.

-E você me escondeu isso porque?

-Vamos discutir depois, primeiro eu preciso da sua ajuda o mais rápido possível.

E contou a ela toda a história de como ficara no apartamento de Gina porque trabalhava para ela e como Camille havia ficado doente. Sem mencionar, é claro, o tipo de envolvimento que tivera com sua ex-chefe.

-E agora eu me lembrei que nunca fiquei doente quando eu era pequeno. Você sempre me dava uma bebida estranha e eu melhorava qualquer coisa que tivesse. O que era aquilo? Eu preciso ajudar minha filha.

-Draco, eu estou realmente comovida com seu amadurecimento e fico muito feliz que finalmente você esteja assumindo suas responsabilidades, mas...

-Mas ela está piorando. Não quero correr riscos!

-Mas aquelas poções que eu preparava para você eram magia muito... dolorosa – continuou Narcisa inabalável – até compreendo, mas te fará sofrer muito e não quero que você sofra.

A respiração de Draco havia se alterado, tornando-se mais ofegante.

-Você me compreende? – ele quase gritava – Se você realmente me entendesse, me ajudaria. Por favor, pense como mãe. Eu preciso salvá-la.

Narcisa começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. Cruzou as mãos uma na outra enquanto pensava, o olhar perdia-se nas paredes. Ela o compreendia perfeitamente. E isso lhe doía. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não queria que ele passasse pela dor que ela havia passado. Entendê-lo fazia sua dúvida parecera ainda maior e decisiva. Não era nada arriscado e ele faria aquilo pelo bem de sua neta. Ela não a conhecia, mas queria seu bem. E era bom que o filho estivesse tendo alguma responsabilidade, ao contrário de seu marido. Abaixou a cabeça terminando suas ponderações.

-Tudo bem, meu filho. Eu te ajudarei. Mas vai ser algo bem doloroso.

-Eu não me importo.

Ela abriu um sorriso aflito para ele e o conduziu escadas abaixo.

Eles chegaram na cozinha subterrânea e Narcisa abriu uma porta que conduzia a um pequeno jardim de inverno onde hortaliças eram cultivadas há algum tempo. Agora as plantas estavam super crescidas e ele só via aquilo tudo como um matagal descuidado.

Mas Narcisa parecia conhecer as plantas e virou-se diretamente para uma trepadeira subindo na parede. Arrancou dela algumas folhas e voltou para a cozinha.

-Você sabe que a cura se faz sempre pela dor, não é?

-Na verdade...

-Eu sei que você não conheceu a cura nem a dor. – Ela acendeu um fogo e pôs um caldeirão sobre ele enquanto falava – Você mal sabe diferenciar uma da outra. Você não se lembra de estar doente, porque eu sempre cuidei para que nada lhe afetasse, meu filho. Mas você já esteve à beira da morte.

-Estive?

-Esteve – Narcisa dobrou as mangas com cuidado e começou a amassar as folhas daquela planta. – Logo que você nasceu. Estava com um ano ou menos de idade e uma doença desconhecida. Seu pai já estava conformado com sua morte, mas eu busquei ajuda com todos que pude, até que Andrômeda, aquela traidora do sangue nojenta, fez algo de bom. Ela sabia uma antiga magia da Família Black criada para manter toda a linhagem intacta de doenças que pudessem nos prejudicar.

Narcisa despejou o sumo estraído das folhas no caldeirão e esperou que aquele pouco líquido entrasse em fervura enquanto Draco observava a tudo atentamente.

"Eu estava desesperada." Continuou Narcisa sentando-se ao lado do filho em uma cadeira de madeira tosca, naquela cozinha que fora somente freqüentada por elfos. "E ela tinha sido a única ajuda que apareceu, por isso aceitei. E sou eternamente grata a ela por isso, apesar de ela ser quem é. Graças aos céus você cresceu forte e sem nenhuma seqüela. Nada mais podia lhe atingir e eu podia te deixar imortal, pelo menos quando se tratava de doenças. Valia a pena todo meu sacrifício só de vê-lo vivo. Foi por isso que fiquei tão inconformada em te ver se juntando a você-sabe-quem. Tudo podia ser jogado fora tão rapidamente."

Draco parecia atordoado com as novas informações.

-Então é por isso que não adoecia...?

-Você adoecia sim, meu filho. Mas eu sempre tive medo de deixar que qualquer doença o fizesse chegar ao ponto em que você já havia chegado. Por isso sempre lhe dava mais desta poção a qualquer sintoma de uma simples gripe.

-É isso que eu sinto agora. – Draco suspirou.

Narcisa pôs-se de pé, e com um ar compreensivo no rosto deu uma última olhada no filho.

Despejou o líquido agora fervido e com outra textura em um pequeno recipiente e procurou nas gavetas até encontrar uma faca.

Draco se assutou e ficou tenso na cadeira.

-Isto vai doer muito, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

-Isto irá curar Camille?

-Sim.

-Então eu não me importo.

Narcisa pôs o líquido, a faca e um recipiente vazio sobre a mesa e puxou o braço do filho. Arregaçou a manga dele e ao deparar-se com a imóvel tatuagem da cobra e da caveira não pode deixar de dizer.

-Eu me arrependo muito disso.

-Você não tem culpa.

-Mas é claro que tenho. – esbravejou.

-De qualquer maneira, isso não importa, foi você a responsável por eu ter escapado ileso também.

Narcisa pôs a mão sobre a faca, mas não a ergueu contra o braço do filho.

-Não sei se consigo...

-Por favor, mãe, tem que fazer isso. Você entende minha dor e sabe que qualquer dor física valerá o sacrifício.

-É claro que sei.

-Então faça – Draco disse firme, tentando não transparecer um certo medo que exisita nele.

Narcisa até conseguia enxergar o medo no filho, mas também via uma determinação que antes ela nunca pudera observar. Mergulhou a faca no líquido e Draco ficava aflito ao ver o líquido borbulhar na superfície do metal.

-Obrigado, mãe.

Narcisa sorria, um riso amargo por todas as lembranças que se passavam agora em sua mente. A dor seria quase insuportável, e ela desejava para que o filho pudesse, de algum modo ser poupado dela, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Deu um beijo na testa do filho, ao que este fechou os olhos. Ela não, os manteve bem abertos.

Puxou mais acima a manga de Draco e mirou no espaço entre a Marca Negra e o antebraço. A dor violava a pele branca de seu filho e ele já começava a se contorcer à medida que a faca aumentava o corte. "Tente não se mover por enquanto". A pele estava apenas rasgada superficialmente, um pequeno corte, e Narcisa sabia que agora vinha a pior parte. Apoiou o recipiente vazio sob o braço de Draco e enfiou a faca mais profundamente, ainda que um pouco trêmula.

A faca inflamava sua carne e ele sentia o sangue escorrendo por seu braço, queimando por todo o caminho. A dor era insuportável, e com todo seu auto-controle o máximo que conseguira de imobilidade era tremer fortemente. A dor era lancinante e estava o deixando cego. Por fim, não conseguiu mais conter um pequeno rugido que escapou de seus dentes cerrados. Era a pior dor que podia ser sentida. Como que lendo sua mente Narcisa falou:

-É pior ainda que o parto.

-Eu não... sabia... que podia existir – ele curvou-se um pouco – dor tão forte.

E ele já havia sentido dores que achava insuperáveis.

-Por isso eu não quis que você passasse por isso.

-Obrigado. – Sussurrou ainda curvado, enquanto Narcisa coletava seu sangue naquele recipiente.

-Mas sei que você não desistiria. E eu também não suportaria ver outra dor ainda maior nos seus olhos. Sinto muito. É o que tem que acontecer.

-Eu não me importo – disse Draco ofegante. Mas dentro de sua cabeça ele quase desistia. Quanto mais de sangue seria necessário?

Ele era muito resistente a dor, e mesmo quando esta lhe atingia muito forte ainda sobravam orgulho e dissimulação suficientes para que ele não demonstrasse sua fraqueza. Mas aquela dor o estava matando, certamente por causa do líquido que cortara sua pele junto com o metal. Até agora ele não entendera o porque de aquilo tudo, mas ele aceitaria o que mais pudesse vir de pior depois, desde que isso curasse sua filha.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de dolorosa agonia, Narcisa finalmente fechou o ferimento braço do filho com um feitiço simples. A dor não havia cedido totalmente, mas já era um alívio e tanto não ter sangue correndo por aquele corte tão doloroso. Ela pegou o sangue de Draco e misturou com algumas outras plantas que pegara no jardim. E novamente colocou a mistura no fogo. O líquido borbulhava, abrindo fervura que não cessava no braço de Draco também.

Maldita dor. Mas se ele pensasse em sua filha, a dor parecia ser plausível, aceitável e até algo perfeitamente necessário desde que ele a sentisse e Camille ficasse bem.

Narcisa embalou o líquido e o entregou ao filho, que ainda segurava o braço com expressão de dor.

-Depois só me diga se valeu a pena o sacrifício pela minha... neta.

Draco saiu em silêncio, deixando a mansão para trás com toda a pressa do mundo. Agora ele a enchergava como um mausoléu de quem ele fora um dia, em um passado longínquo. E tinha um objetivo para logo: vender aquela casa para arranjar um jeito de sustentar Narcisa e a filha.

O hospital estava do mesmo modo como ele o deixara. Pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, algumas apressadas, outras agoniadas pelos corredores e salas de espera. Um ou outro paciente com algum sintoma bizarro, uns poucos aparentemente normais, mas a Draco só interessava uma paciente.

Ele chegou ao corredor andando apressado e não percebeu a ausência de Gina. Talvez estivesse no quarto o esperando.

Não estava.

_N.A.: Obviamente eu devo muitas satisfações à vocês. Se é que alguém vai ler depois desse hiato não avisado tão longo em que a fanfic acidentalmente caiu. Primeiro, a primeira coisa que me desmotivou a escrever foi a sumida do meu gatinho de estimação lindo da mamãe Surio, mas ele já foi encontrado, então eu devia ter voltado a escrever. A faculdade me sugou muito, mas isso não é desculpa. Eu tinha também a faculdade, mas e daí? Eu ainda tinha tempo livre pra escrever, porque não escrevi? Porque fiquei meio esquecida mesmo quanto à isso. São tantas coisas nesses dias corridos, meus tempos livres são dedicados à pesquisas, trabalhos e leituras de textos enormes que tenho que ler. Peço mil desculpas, mesmo sabendo que é imperdoável interromper a leitura de vocês sem um aviso prévio. Também não vou prometer ser rápida, porque estou no fim do semestre, vou fazer prova pra tirar carteira no fim de setembro, ainda estou me decidindo se faço um estágio (acho que vou sacrificá-lo e adiá-lo para semestre que vem em prol de me motorizar!) e por fim, estou planejando escrever um livro só meu, sem 'pegar emprestado' personagem de ninguém (JK, oi!). Agradeço pela persistência e paciência dos que chegaram até aqui e acompanharam. Muito obrigada, sem vocês eu não sou nada e ainda assim eu trato vocês mal com esse atraso. Mil desculpas mais uma vez!_

_**Sayorichaan – **__Muito obrigada, leia sempre!_

_**Yu_xD – **__Mil desculpas pela demora. Ta justificado, mas não perdoado, então fica esse capítulo como tentativa de me redimir. Leia sempre e muito obrigada por persistir na leitura!_


	17. Soluções e Novos problemas

Capítulo 17 – Soluções e Novos problemas.

Draco abriu a porta do quarto onde Camille estava, por assim dizer, internada. Esperava encontrar Gina ao lado dela, mas a encontrou a um canto do quarto olhando pela persiana da janela o mundo do lado de fora. Quem estava na cabeceira da cama, passando a mão nos cabelos da filha era a mesma mulher loira que deixara Camille com ele.

-Amelie?

-Eu a chamei – Gina afirmou, virando-se para a porta onde Draco havia parado.

Ela estava com o rosto abatido e cansado, assim como o de Amelie. Esta última tinha como agravante uma expressão de choque que paralisara seus movimentos. Ela não pareceu se surpreender com Draco chegando, assim como manteve o rosto imóvel ao voltar os olhos aflitos para Camille, deitada na cama, visivelmente avermelhada por causa da febre.

Draco não esse interessava nos meios que fizeram Amelie chegar até ali. Ele só queria que Camille tomasse o remédio cujo preparo ainda lhe doía, para que melhorasse logo.

Correu para a cabeceira oposta a que Amelie estava, ignorando-a. Ela não reagira às ações dele. Sentiu que a temperatura de Camille estava alta. O seu sono estava tão pesado que ela nem reagiu à Draco movendo sua cabeça para dar-lhe o remédio. Ele estava preocupado.

Mas a melhora foi tão rápida, que ao ingerir a poção, imediatamente a expressão de Camille voltou a ter alguma leveza. Ela continuava dormindo, mas Amelie recuperou o brilho dos olhos ao perceber a diminuição instantânea da temperatura da filha. Levou as mãos ao rosto incrédula e quando finalmente tornou a tocar a menina deitada em sono claramente mais leve, percebeu que a temperatura havia realmente se alterado.

-O que você deu a ela? – O sotaque mais fraco

-A cura.

-Mas o que exatamente é isso?

-Eu não sei nem posso explicar, Amelie. Mas agora ela está curada.

Gina escapou silenciosamente para fora do quarto, ela nem deveria estar presente. Não fazia parte daquilo, provavelmente não gostariam que ela participasse daquilo. Chamou o responsável pelo tratamento de Camille, que prontamente foi verificar a milagrosa melhora da menina.

Desejava que aquela discussão com Amelie, que culposamente invejou, estivesse acontecendo com ela. Queria poder interrogar Draco, questioná-lo com a certeza de que não o perderia. Queria ter proximidade com ele suficiente para decidir algo em sua vida. Mas ela sabia que talvez nunca poderia ir além do que eles já tiveram até agora. Draco não era uma pessoa com quem ter relacionamentos. E havia Harry também.

Ela decidiu ir pra casa. Uma onda de auto piedade a impediu de ficar ali para ver qualquer atenção que algum dia tivera de Draco se esvair. Com um certo egoísmo, queria ficar ao lado de Draco, abraçá-lo e dar seu apoio, falar que tudo daria certo, mas desde que ele sumira, para voltar com aquele remédio misterioso, ela já estava abalada por pensamentos de descrença em si mesma e naquele relacionamento. Nunca daria certo, mesmo com o esforço prometido de Draco. Tudo levava a crer que ele não seguiria em frente, que o primeiro obstáculo o faria esquecer-se dela. E ela também não sabia de onde tiraria coragem para contar a sua família sobre Draco. Ou como dizer a Harry que ele estava sendo trocado por seu maior oponente.

Se algum dia ela pensou que entre ela e Draco haveria alguma coisa a mais, fora em um delírio. Toda a realidade conspirava contra e ela não sabia como tinha se tornado cega, surda e muda à todos os avisos e obstáculos que lhe diziam que não daria certo.

Em sua casa, se sentindo miserável, tentou ignorar o quarto vazio, a sala vazia e silenciosa sem Camille brincando, sem Draco perguntando qualquer coisa. Foram poucos dias que pareciam ter sido uma vida inteira.

Droga!

Trancou-se no quarto reprimindo com raiva a vontade de chorar. Não queria derramar uma lágrima sequer por aquele cafajeste que provavelmente estava se aproveitando da fragilidade do seu relacionamento com Harry. Não queria saber de um homem que usava sua própria filha para se aproximar dela. Como se ela fosse grande coisa.

Ela sentiu uma onda de ódio de si mesma percorrê-la. Porque não soubera resistir? Sua vida com Harry sempre fora praticamente perfeita, uma pequena crise, gerada por um mal entendido e uma dificuldade de comunicação e ela já queria mudar sua vida inteira para ficar com um seu ex-empregado que ela decidira ajudar e que, por sinal a deixara desempregada! Isso a fazia sentir ainda mais raiva.

Meu Deus, como ela era patética. Decidiu tomar um banho gelado, para passar a raiva e tirar o cheiro de hospital que trazia no corpo. Por fim, ficou meia hora debaixo do chuveiro gelado, inerte, se amaldiçoando por ser tão estúpida e se condenando por ter caído nos truques baratos de um conquistador mais barato ainda, ainda mais quando ceder a ele significava pisar em uma relação concreta e de futuro com o homem da sua vida.

Então porque um sorriso surgia em seu rosto quando ela lembrava da noite anterior e de toda a ternura que ele tinha com a filha dele? Aquilo era encantador... E ele havia se aproveitado da sua fraqueza por homens frágeis e gentis.

Não tinha salvação.

Depois de sair do banho, ia vestir seu pijama para ficar a noite inteira comendo qualquer coisa doce, calórica, engordativa e com o efeito de uma garrafa inteira de Whisky de fogo quando lembrou-se de quem o havia tirado do corpo noite passada. Com ira, jogou-o ao chão, junto com os lençóis, que arrancou da cama com extrema força. Tinha nojo de si mesma e de ter passado a noite ali com Draco. Queria por fogo no quarto todo se fosse possível, e mais, no apartamento se pudesse, mas lembrou-se dos vizinhos que estranhariam a fumaça e viriam lhe importunar com perguntas.

Queria livrar-se das provas e lembranças de sua insanidade, então procurou sacos de lixo e depositou o amontoado de tecidos lá. Que nunca mais os visse. Ia jogar os sacos pela janela ou levá-los a um lugar onde pudesse queimá-los ou fazer qualquer coisa que aliviasse suas frustrações quando ouviu um barulho na maçaneta da porta.

Era ele, Meu Deus! Ela não tinha pensado o que faria com ou contra ele, já que ele ainda morava ali. Iria matá-lo, amaldiçoá-lo ou cometer qualquer ato letal ou muito danoso contra ele.

Ao pisar na sala, deparou-se não com um loiro charmosamente cínico e doce, mas com um rosto familiar por quem fora obcecada por anos, até conquistá-lo para si. Harry Potter.

-Harry?

Ele chegou perto dela, aproximou-se, abraçou-a e a beijou, pressionando com força de mais seus lábios contra os dela. Ela permaneceu sem reação. Ele entrou na cozinha, totalmente a vontade no ambiente e perguntou o que havia nos sacos de lixo. Não recebendo resposta de Gina, que o seguira em silêncio, já ia mexer neles, quando esta despertou para a realidade dos fatos: o homem traído estava em sua cozinha.

-Não mexa nisso! – Ela pôs-se entre ele e os lençóis ensacados.

-Qual é o problema? Não é uma das minhas bandeiras de quadribol que sempre destestou, é?

-Não são. E não se meta com isso, são coisas minhas! – disse empurrando-o para longe.

-Porque você está tão nervosa? – Ele se aproximou de novo, tocando-a em suas costas e a puxando para mais perto dele.

-Porque eu estou nervosa? Porque você sumiu e nem ao menos me deu satisfações de onde estava!

-Eu estava trabalhando!

-Mas eu tinha o direito de saber onde você estava. Porque não me disse?

-Era um trabalho sério, eu não poderia parar para falar com você até que eu terminasse.

-Poderia ter me avisado antes então! – vociferou ela.

-Não pude, o trabalho me pegou de surpresa!

-Essas desculpas são tão esfarrapadas que me dão nojo!

Ele segurou o braço dela com força, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

-Gina, não são desculpas, são a verdade.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Pode até ser verdade. Mas eu não quero ouvir sua voz agora. Você sumiu sem deixar um aviso e agora aparece como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Mas nada aconteceu, Gina...

-Aconteceu sim, você sumiu. –Lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos. Era tanta coisa em sua cabeça, que talvez se ela chorasse e sofresse, o peso de sua consciência diminuísse- Eu estava me preparando para ser traída ou viúva ou um desses casos em que o cara vai pro trabalho, nunca mais volta e quando o encontram ele tem uma outra família paralela!

Harry riu e a abraçou. Ela deixou-se abraçar, mas seus braços continuavam sem corresponder aquela demonstração de carinho.

-Eu estou aqui, não estou?

-Está.

E era isso que a incomodava. Céus, ela não sabia mais se queria ficar com Harry ou jogar tudo fora para arriscar ter alguns momentos de encantador deleite com Draco. O corpo de Harry tão perto do dela não lhe causava as mesmas reações que a proximidade do corpo de Draco.

Queria ficar sozinha, sem ter que escolher entre um ou outro, que eram tão diferentes.

Empurrou-o repentinamente para longe dela, mas tentou falar com alguma gentileza:

-Escute, Harry. Eu preciso pensar, me acostumar com a ideia de você estar de volta. Eu preciso de um tempo. Por favor, me deixe sozinha.

Harry olhou-a nos olhos.

-Está bem. Eu também preciso descansar. Amanhã eu venho aqui.

-Não!

-O que está acontecendo? Eu não te entendo, Gina!

-Por favor, espere até eu te chamar.

-Está bem, Gina.

Ele pensou que fosse mais uma crise emocional às quais Gina era muito suscetível.

-Tchau. – insistiu Gina.

Harry não falou nada, apenas saiu do apartamento sem nem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que iria irritá-la ainda mais se tentasse se despedir.

Sozinha naquele apartamento, Gina debulhou-se em lágrimas, chorando dolorosamente sua estupidez e indecisão. Quando sentiu que já tinha chorado o suficiente para se castigar, livrou-se dos lençóis nos sacos de lixo e voltou para a cozinha procurando qualquer coisa com vestígios de chocolate para comer.

Não encontrando, ficou em silêncio avaliando sua vida, no sofá da sala. Ela não sabia se queria Draco ou Harry nem sabia como decidir esse impasse. Ela queria apagar os dois de sua vida. E se isso acontecesse, como agradecimento por ter-se livrado dessa escolha tão difícil de se fazer, nunca mais chegaria perto de nenhum homem.

Gina Weasley, você é uma estúpida. Mas a estupidez acometeria qualquer mulher que se aproximasse de Draco desse jeito, tendo Harry distante, mesmo que maravilhoso. Qualquer ser humano sensível ficaria indeciso entre a estabilidade de Harry e a aventura de Draco. Ela estava perdoada.

Gina continuou pensando e pensando e pensando no que faria. Sem opções lógicas a fazer, decidiu-se fazer o que lhe ocorresse na mente assim que Draco entrasse por aquela porta. Pelo menos ela esperava que ele voltasse até lá. Se isso fosse rápido, mesmo com Camille internada, ela agradeceria.

Talvez comovidos com o dilema de Gina, o destino, os deuses e o universo fizeram Draco entrar por aquela porta naquele momento.

Ele entrou segurando seu braço, que tinha um corte feio e profundo, mas apesar do gesto não parecia se preocupar com a dor que contraía seu rosto. Gina sorriu, com vontade de chorar, por perceber que a expressão preocupada de Draco era a que ela imaginava que Harry teria quando tivessem filhos. E essa imagem não a estava ajudando em nada a tomar uma decisão.

Aflito, disse cruzando a sala apressadamente:

-Vim só pegar as coisas de Camille. Amelie vai ficar com ela um pouco no hospital.

-Tudo bem. – Gina concordou.

-Pensando bem, acho que vou mandar por coruja. Estou morto de cansaço e preciso voltar mais tarde.

-Ótima ideia.

Gina permaneceu no sofá olhando as paredes enquanto ouvia Draco despachar os pertences de Camille, depois tomar um banho mais demorado do que o normal e finalmente se trocando. Ele percebeu que Gina estava imóvel no mesmo lugar em que a havia deixado.

-Algum problema, Gina?

-Alguns – ela respondeu sem se virar para ele.

-Quer dividi-los comigo?

Ela sorriu. Ele se preocupava com ela, isso tornava tudo tão _mais_ difícil.

-Harry voltou.

-E você contou tudo a ele, certo? – Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

-Não.

-Não disse a ele nem que quer distância dele?

-Mas eu não quero distância dele.

-Não? Gina, eu achei que...

-Eu só não quero ter nada com ele. Mas ele é um cara legal, que sempre gostou de mim e esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei, não posso virar as costas pra ele assim.

Draco estava impaciente. Num momento tão complicado eles precisavam mesmo discutir Harry Potter? Ele respirou fundo, como se um pouco mais de oxigênio nos pulmões e no cérebro fossem lhe ajudar a criar uma resposta pacífica.

-Gina, acho melhor discutirmos isso mais tarde. Sei que isso te incomoda, mas não é hora.

-Você não entende, Draco!

-Eu não entendo? Minha filha está num hospital e você vem discutir sentimentalidades?

-Draco, eu sei que é muito egoísmo da minha parte. EU SEI. Mas acontece que nós precisamos discutir isso agora. Preciso saber como agir com Harry. Ele tem sentimentos.

-Você deveria considerar um pouco os meus também. – Disse levantando-se do sofá - Porque mesmo que eu não demonstre muito, eu tenho sentimentos também.

Draco rumou para o quarto onde começou a fazer suas malas, enquanto Gina segurava o peso de sua cabeça nas mãos, apoiadas no joelho. Ele precisava sair dali. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão.

N.A.: Com as férias chegando a tendência é saírem mais capítulos mais rapidamente pra essa fic que tá chegando na reta final. Se for pra comparar com novela, estamos na semana das últimas emoções. Mas como se trata de uma fanfic, acredito E espero que em um ou dois meses a fanfic acabe. Mas não se preocupem, tudo vai ser esclarecido.

**Quero pedir a opinião de vocês pra o final** #GloriaPeresfeelings.

Vocês acham que o melhor é a Gina:

Ficar com o Draco, e só ele

Voltar pro Harry, mas ter um caso com o Draco às escondidas (proibido é mais gostoso - Q)

Ficar com o Harry e o Draco casar com a Ashtoria no fim (a mulher dele na versão da JK). E cada encontro que eles tiverem rolar uma super tensão entre os dois e possíveis recaídas

N.D.A. (Dê sua própria sugestão)

Yu_xD – Aqui vai um capítulo novo! Espero que nesse nada doa em você! HAHA. Isso tudo foi só pra provar que Draquinho pode sim ser um bom pai! Desculpa mais uma vez a demora, mas tenho que escrever bem devagar pela falta de tempo.

AmandaLuiza – Obrigada! Que bom que você gosta dos flashbacks, são as minhas partes favoritas de escrever, porque eu adoro a relação entre o Draco e a Narcisa. Ela é tão poderosa! E eu adoro explorar esse complexo de édipo que o Draco tem. É o que mais me agrada na família Malfoy dos livros, essa dependência, essa união mesmo que os valores deles sejam todos trocados!


	18. Os dois lados

Capítulo 18 – Os dois lados

Em que diabos ela estava pensando quando decidiu confrontá-lo no momento que talvez fosse o mais difícil da vida dele? O que ela pretendia com aquele confronto? Ela estava o afastando, e não queria que isso acontecesse.

Por outro lado, ainda não havia se decidido. E isso doía. Era como se metade de seu cérebro fizesse a metade oposta de seu corpo correr para Draco e o outro hemisfério ordenasse que a metade restante de seu corpo fosse em direção a Harry. E assim, oposições de pensamentos, sentimentos e sensações se combatiam tentando declarar um campeão na guerra entre Harry e Draco. E o mais cruel era saber que seria Gina quem decidiria o final não-oficial deste duelo silencioso de influencia.

Em seu cérebro, Harry e Draco lutavam, disputando cada milímetro de influência sobre o corpo de Gina. E era bom que ambos estivessem longe. Pelo menos esta vantagem ela conseguia enxergar no afastamento de Draco também. Sua decisão seria a mais imparcial possível. Se é que escolher entre um dos dois arquiinimigos era algo que se podia dizer imparcial, impessoal e desimportante.

O que você fará, Gina Weasley?

Ela tentou medir as vantagens e desvantagens de cada um. Empatados. As belezas eram incomparáveis, ela não iria por esse ponto frívolo. Suas personalidades eram abismalmente diferentes. Como compará-las e definir um vencedor? Ela não queria escolher, a verdade era esta. Mas não havia outra solução.

Tentando adiar a decisão ou no mínimo refrescar sua mente para que pudesse eleger melhor um vitorioso para aquela disputa mental, ela foi encontrar refúgio no aconchego de seu verdadeiro lar: A Toca.

Draco estava sem rumo. Não queria voltar pra Mansão Malfoy. Nunca mais. E custe o que custar, ele convenceria sua mãe a sair de lá também. Aquele lugar não fazia a bem a ninguém, tinha as paredes decoradas com péssimas lembranças e o impedira por tanto tempo de obter algum crescimento pessoal. Obviamente não era só o lugar que o retardara, porém era óbvia a influencia funesta da casa sobre ele. Mal o sol adentrava suas janelas, como alguma coisa positiva poderia transcender aquelas paredes?

Só quando saíra dali conseguia obter algum progresso em sua vida. Não podia negar, no entanto, que tudo isto se devia a alguns fatos anteriores que ocorreram no interior dos muros das propriedades dos Malfoy. Era considerável seu amadurecimento, e ele agora tinha ojeriza daquele lugar onde tantas coisas lamentáveis ocorreram. Ele queria enterrar as menções seu pai, seu passado e tudo mais que aquela casa, ou mausoléu o faziam lembrar. Não queria que jamais Camille soubesse de nada, embora soubesse que em algum ponto do futuro seria melhor deixar tudo às claras. Ele se lembrava bem de como era não poder confiar naqueles em quem mais deveria confiar, seu próprio pai por exemplo.

Não queria repetir a mesma história com Camille. Ele precisava ser um bom pai, e seria. Acabara de fazer um enorme sacrifício pela filha e julgava que aquilo era prova suficiente de que ele ao menos tentaria ser o melhor pai que seus valores e personalidades prejudicados permitiriam. Sua mãe agora o apoiava e isso era um grande passo. Ele estava feliz em saber que ela não iria odiá-lo ou coisa assim. E agora que ele a compreendia, sabia que não importaria o quão decepcionado estivesse, agiria da mesma forma que ela caso Camille fizesse algo errado ou que o desaprovasse. Ele finalmente entendia o quão esse sentimento chamado amor era infinitamente maior do que as descrições baratas de qualquer romance. Era muito mais amplo e cheio de faces. E agora ele podia dizer que conhecia faces suficientes para afirmar que o sentimento incompreendido não era esse mar de lamentação, sofrimento e incompreensão. Era algo bom, se ele se concentrasse apenas ao que realmente interessava: sua _família. _Agora ele sabia o real significado de uma família, e _só isso_ lhe importava.

Ou ele fingia acreditar nisso. Mesmo preocupado com Camille, não podia ignorar as inquietações de seu peito, que se apertava a cada dúvida com relação a Gina. Ele tentava ignorar e se concentrar em sua filha doente. Mas era impossível fingir que não estava mais na casa dela e que os últimos minutos não haviam acontecido. Ele estava decepcionado. Em outros tempos teria amargado em ódio, mas agora ele só queria esquecer.

Estava mesmo mudado. E sem rumo, sem teto e sem um lugar para ficar. Tentava não pensar nas incertezas quanto a Gina e estar no meio da rua com seus pertences ajudava-o nessa missão. Ele já tinha um lugar em mente, e mesmo achando que seria recusado, iria até lá. Nem ele mesmo queria ficar lá, mas ele não tinha muitas opções no momento. Se não pudesse ficar lá, ao menos teria algum conforto para seus pensamentos, o que ele realmente buscava ao pensar em ir para a casa de Pansy.

Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que o ouvia sem julgá-lo, que o tratava como se fosse um irmão e ao mesmo tempo era também uma melhor amiga. Atendeu-o sem demonstrar ressentimentos pela última vez que se falaram. Draco fora ignorante, infantil e estúpido em tratá-la mal simplesmente porque ela não podia recebê-lo em casa com Camille.

-Saí da casa de Gina. –Ele despejou a informação.

-Você estava lá? – Pansy questionou, surpresa, mas sem sequer se lembrar das últimas desavenças com aquele homem à sua porta.

-Eu posso entrar, pelo menos?

-É claro. – Ela disse abraçando-o com força e o puxando para dentro. – Porque você ficou na casa dela?

-Ela é minha chefe e ficou sensibilizada com minha filha.

-Céus, eu nem me lembro que você é pai! – Ela o conduziu até a cozinha e começou a remexer nos armários.

-E sinto na pele como é ser pai, mesmo em tão pouco tempo. – disse ele mostrando à amiga o corte doloroso em seu braço.

-O que é isso?

-É pra uma poção de cura pra Camille?

-Ela está doente? – Pansy perguntou com evidente preocupação em sua voz.

-Estava. Já está melhorando depois que tomou a poção que eu fiz.

-Oh, que bom – ela suspirou com a mão no peito, aliviada – E porque você não está com ela?

-Amelie voltou e está com ela no hospital. Fui até a casa de Gina pegar algumas coisas, mas as coisas não saíram bem e eu não sou mais bem-vindo lá.

-Isso não me surpreende – disse ela olhando para ele enquanto pegava duas xícaras em outro armário – Me surpreende o fato de alguma vez você ter sido aceito lá. Sorte que você tem Camille para te tornar desejável à Weasley.

Ele olhou com desprezo para Pansy, mas aquilo não foi mal interpretado. A amizade dos dois tinha dessas coisas, e era bom saber que mesmo depois da infantilidade de Draco eles continuavam às boas.

-Mas porque você foi chutado de lá? – perguntou ela lhe servindo uma xícara fumegante de café. – Me conte tudo.

Ela sentou-se à sua frente e fez cara de interessada no assunto. Ele revirou os olhos e começou a contar:

-Ela me deu uma casa, começou a me ensinar algumas coisas sobre crianças e...

-Aposto que estava sendo uma megera.

-Não estava. Foi até muito melhor do que você imagina.

-Sei.

-E então você sabe o que aconteceu...

-O que... Draco! Vocês transaram? É sério, você precisa controlar seus hormônios! Você não consegue se envolver com ninguém apenas profissionalmente?

-Pansy, não foi nada assim.

-Sei... – Ela o encarou desconfiada e tomou mais um gole do café.

-Foi diferente, eu juro. Primeiro, ela era minha chefe, e segundo eu sei da minha capacidade frequente de ser odiado pelas mulheres com quem durmo, por eu ser um pouco...

-Cafajeste.

-Insensível. Eu não queria me arriscar, porque tinha Camille também. Desta vez eu não estava sozinho, e por incrível que pareça eu sou um bom pai. Tudo que aconteceu entre eu e a Gina foi totalmente não intencional e não-planejado.

-Assim como a sua filha.

-Pansy, só me escute, tá bom? Eu preciso voltar para o hospital e ver Camille também. E só pra constar, eu falei com a minha mãe.

-Parabéns, Draco! Finalmente saiu da sua zona de conforto.

-Cala a boca, Pansy!

-Não, é sério isso que eu digo. Eu estou muito feliz que você finalmente está virando um homem. E a propósito, eu sei porque você está aqui. Pode ficar aqui hoje. Amanhã volte pra sua casa ou resolva suas diferenças sexuais com sua chefe.

-Ex-chefe.

-Mas eu fico uma semana sem falar com você e te dar minha luz e você perde o emprego? – Pansy disse sorrindo.

-Pra sua informação eu não perdi o emprego.

-Ela foi promovida e se livrou de você?

-Muito pelo contrário – Draco falou cabisbaixo... – Ela se demitiu pra eu manter meu emprego.

O sorriso de Pansy se desmanchou. Ela sabia que Draco se envolver com alguém com quem ele tem obrigações não podia ter gerado bons frutos. Ele era tão imaturo e inconseqüente...

Ela deu-lhe um tapa forte no braço cortado. Era acima da ferida, mas ainda assim aquilo lhe doeu como se o corte estivesse novamente aberto. Ele não pôde evitar um silvo baixo de dor.

-Draco Malfoy, você é um cafajeste. Um canalha desprezível, um filho da mãe que não merece o meu abrigo. Mas como boa amiga que sou, eu vou te dar um conselho: Peça perdão a ela. Ela não será como eu, que sou sua amiga. Ela lhe odiará pra sempre se você não fizer nada, porque você destruiu a vida dela. Mesmo que ela não te perdoe, você tem que ajudá-la a reconstruir a vida que você destruiu.

-Eu vou fazer isso, juro. – prometeu sinceramente

-Espero que sim, Draco. Porque acho que nem eu te perdoaria depois... Eu sei de tudo que você faz com as suas muitas mulheres, mas nada atingiu tanto a nenhuma delas. E isso não se faz.

-Pansy, você está me fazendo sentir mal.

-Desculpe, Draco, mas é você mesmo que está fazendo você se sentir mal. E eu fico feliz com isso, porque pelo menos agora eu sei que você tem uma consciência. – criticou, chateada.

Draco considerou tudo que ela dissera. Ela tinha razão. Ele não podia simplesmente seguir em frente como fizera tantas vezes antes. Dessa vez era diferente e ele tinha que retribuir tudo que Gina fizera para ele, porque ela também foi a única a lhe tratar do jeito que tratou e a lhe ajudar tanto quanto ela. Ela não o merecia, merecia alguém muito melhor. Mas ele queria tanto fazer tudo dar certo com ela que esqueceria dos últimos momentos em que a vira. Ela estava nervosa, o questionando e ele podia até mesmo entendê-la. Ele não deixaria as coisas como estavam.

-Eu juro, Pansy que vou agir com ela do mesmo modo que ela agiu comigo. Vou tratá-la como ela merece.

-Espero que sim – ela disse pousando sua xícara na mesa.

Draco olhava o fundo de sua xícara de café. Era sempre tão delicioso e ele nem notara, tão amargo estava o resto de sua vida. Agora que tinha lugar para ficar, trataria de voltar à St. Mungus para ver sua filha. E depois trataria de resolver seus problemas com Gina. Ele a queria bem.

Não se pode pensar n'A Toca como um lugar tranqüilo. O entra e sai de membros da família não para e as constantes desavenças entre todos, as brincadeiras e provocações são como música para os ouvidos de Gina. Toda a agitação que acontece por lá é, para Gina, reconfortante. Aquilo é o som de lar. O lugar cheira como lar, pois a Sra. Weasley sempre está na cozinha preparando alguma coisa deliciosa para saciar estômagos famintos. Os móveis rústicos sempre limpos estão sempre atulhados de coisas. Aquilo tem textura de lar. E a confusão de móveis, pessoas era a paisagem perfeita de lar. E não há lugar como o lar.

Instantaneamente a sua chegada, uma fornada fumegante de biscoitos da Sra. Weasley saia do forno. Eles eram deliciosos, mas quentinhos eram irresistíveis. Gina abraçou a mãe começou a comê-los.

-O que você faz aqui, Gina? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada com o apareceimento repentino da filha em sua casa novamente.

Gina deu graças a Deus de ter enfiado o biscoito quase inteiro na boca e agora estava mastigando-o devagar para não se queimar. Era um tempo precioso para disfarçar o real motivo da angústia que a trouxera até ali.

-Fiquei com saudades! – Disse ela, ainda abanando a boca que havia se queimado um pouco com o biscoito recém-saído do forno.

A Sra. Weasley passou na filha um olhar inquisidor. Ela sabia que não era só isso.

-E me senti sozinha também... – Gina admitiu.

-Harry ainda não voltou?

-Voltou.

-Então qual é o problema? Vá ficar com ele e acabar com essa carência.

-Acontece que o problema é justamente ele ter voltado.

-Como assim?

Gina ganhou mais tempo começando a mastigar um pedaço de um outro biscoito.

-Comecei a perceber que muitas coisas nele me irritam – Ela mirou o biscoito mordido em sua mão. Olhar para sua mãe seria entregar que era uma mentira – E ele vem sendo um pouco relapso quanto à mim.

-Nem sei como te aconselhar, querida. Mas acho os próximos passos nesse relacionamento são decisões suas.

-O mais difícil é saber isso. Ele sempre foi tão bom comigo, com vocês, vocês com certeza apóiam nosso namoro.

-Mas não somos nós que namoramos com ele.

Gina terminou de mastigar o biscoito em silêncio, e agora Molly dava voltas ao redor da mesa ajeitando a cozinha.

Ela precisava encontrar uma razão para escolher um dos dois e estava começando a encontrar. Uma pena que não pudesse desabafar o problema inteiro para a mãe. Ele teria um infarto caso soubesse que o rival de Harry era seu arquiinimigo desde os tempos da escola.

Percy chegou à casa seguido de Ron. Os dois se postaram à mesa enquanto a mãe os beijava nas testas e os servia com biscoitos e chá quentinho.

-Já soube que expulsou Harry de casa. – Ron falou em tom de deboche.

-Eu não o expulsei. Só precisava de um tempo pra pensar. E ele foi correndo pra você contar tudo, não é? Vocês parecem duas senhoras. – Gina gritou em resposta.

-Podem parar de brigas na minha cozinha.

-Ela não devia ter brigado com Harry do nada.

-Mas você nem sabe o que está acontecendo, Rony. É um problema dela. – Molly tentou acalmá-los.

-E eu não sabia que Harry era sua namorada que você precisa defender. Achei que o H na sua aliança era de Hermione, não de Harry.

Percy gargalhou alto enquanto o irmão ficava vermelho-vivo.

-Cala a boca, Gina!

-Quer saber? Eu vou embora. – Disse Gina.

Pegou alguns biscoitos e saiu. Antes que ela deixasse de ouvir os sons de dentro da cozinha, Percy falou com ela, mas sem muita intenção de ser ouvido:

-Já deu muitas chances pra ele. Talvez seja a vez de dar uma chance pra você mesma.

Eis a razão.

_N.A.: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelos muitos comentários! Obrigada pelo grande número de favoritos também! Tanto autor quanto a fanfic favorita. Fiquei MUITO MUITO feliz. Continuem assim, porque vocês deixaram a autora feliz e cheia de inspiração! Eu adoro! E como o cliente, digo, leitor tem sempre razão, o Draco vai ficar com a Gina! \o/ Mas eu confesso que no fim eu acho que a Gina tinha que ficar com o Harry e o Draco se casar e os dois ainda se pegarem, sabe? Não é muito plausível, mas vocês sabem como o fruto proibido é mais doce! Anyway, Draco com Gina está anotado. Agora quanto a alguns outros aspectos eu ainda estou pensando. Talvez a fanfic tenha só mais um ou dois capítulos!_

_AmandaLuiza – Um dos maiores motivos dessa e de todas as minhas fanfics serem com o Draco é o fato de o Harry ser muito... cansativo! Eu gosto das coisas pegando um pouco mais de fogo, com muita contradição que nem o Draco. Vai ver por isso sou obcecada por ele. HAHA Mas falando sério, a família Malfoy toda me encanta por ter esse lado bom, além do lado mau que fica mais evidente nos livros da JK Obrigada por comentar e continue lendo!._

_Verônica D. M. – Obrigada pelo comentário e continue lendo. Pode ter certeza que depois de ver que a maioria quer o Draco junto com a Gina os dois vão ficar juntos!_

_Bia_Malfoy_84 – Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo, adoro leitores novos. E que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo e me contando o que você acha. E só pra constar, é exatamente isso que eu vou tentar fazer. Draco e Gina juntos tentando superar as dificuldades juntos!_

_Allie_B_Malfoy – Você comentou no 1º capítulo, mas como eu tenho fé que você vai persistir e chegar a esse capítulo, obrigada por comentar e continue lendo pra ver que a Narcisa não é só imaginação! Ela é poderosa também!_

_Yu_XD – Eu já falei, pra mim também é MUITO tentadora a ideia de ver o Harry corno... HAHA, já até tentei pensar numa maneira de Draco e Gina ficarem juntos mas antes o Harry ser corno um pouquinho, mas aí a magia de Draco e Gina acabaria... Enfim... continue lendo e obrigada por ser sempre uma leitora fiel! :) Muito obrigada mesmo por sempre ler e comentar! E vamos ter mais alguns capítulos antes de terminar._

_Shu Malfoy – Desculpa a demora! Mas enfim o capítulo novo tá aí! Obrigada por ler e por comentar! Mas olha, eu não sei se você deve seguir o mesmo que a Gina fez/vai fazer não. Cada caso é um caso, e não sei se pode dar certo a mesma solução dela com você. Mas de qualquer jeito, espero que a fanfic te dê alguma luz. Obrigada por ler, mais uma vez e comente sempre :)_

_Nanda Mal-ley – Obrigada por ler e que bom que você leu tudo de uma vez! Fico feliz em saber que minha história tá interessante assim. Draco com Gina já está garantido, mas não tenho muita certeza quanto a eles ficarem com a Camille. Bem, eu terei meus motivos pra escrever assim, e espero que vocês gostem :) Mas não se preocupe porque eu só estou tentando deixar todo mundo da história feliz. Eu adorei seus elogios, e MARAVILHOSAS são suas reviews. Obrigada pelo comentário e continue lendo e comentando._


	19. Mães e Filhas

Capítulo 19 – Mães e Filhas.

N.A.: A música tema desse capítulo é a Música Daughters do John Mayer (http : //www ./ watch?v= MjDv94r2n78 - copiem e colem sem os espaços). Os trechos em itálico nesse capítulo são dela. É bom ouvir a música ao longo do capítulo todo, ou ouvir só no final, ou antes de começar a ler, ou nem ouvir e só ler, ou do jeito que vocês preferirem! Boa leitura!

_I know a girl_

_(Eu conheço uma garota)_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_(Ela põe cor no meu mundo)_

Camille dormia. Ainda. Mas Amelie estava bem acordada. Ao menor som dos passos de Draco adentrando o quarto o ouvira. Possuía uma pergunta que não dava trégua a sua mente e que precisava ser respondida por ele.

-Ela está bem? – sussurrou Draco se sentando ao lado da mãe de sua filha.

Ele havia estado na casa de Pansy. Havia se trocado e tomado um banho relaxante, mas a preocupação não o permitira ficar o tempo necessário para realmente descansar. Ele queria acompanhar tudo de perto, e Amelie compreendia isso, naturalmente.

-Está. Graças a você. O que era aquilo que a curou? – murmurou curiosa.

-É só uma magia que minha mãe usava comigo. Cura rápido, só que quem prepara a poção deve sentir alguma dor em troca da cura. – Disse ele apontando para seu braço e o corte latejante nele.

-Obrigada, Draco. Agradeço muito pelo que você fez por Camille.

-Não precisa se sentir agradecida, era minha obrigação. Ela é minha filha.

Amelie sorriu com os olhos baixos.

-Também estou feliz em ver o quanto você é bom, como eu sempre acreditei.

-Você não devia ter confiado em mim...

-Não diga isso! Eu sempre vi bondade nos seus olhos. E agora você mudou tanto e eu tenho orgulho de saber que você é pai da minha filha.

-E eu fico feliz em saber disso. – ele sorriu sincera e discretamente. – Tão feliz que quero te pedir uma coisa.

_But she's just like a maze_

_(Mas ela é como um labirinto)  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
(Onde todas as paredes mudam continuamente)_

Já imaginando o que fosse, Amelie deixou-o prosseguir.

-Quero ver Camille sempre.

-Tudo bem. – assentiu Amelie bem baixinho.

Foi mais fácil do que ele havia imaginado. Em sua cabeça a cena era totalmente diferente, com argumentos complexos que teria que usar a seu favor para convencer uma Amelie desesperadamente possessiva. Com alívio ele começou a discutir baixinho com ela como se acertariam para que os dois pudessem ser efetivamente pais.

Ele agradeceu em silencio pela mãe de sua filha ser Amelie e não outra louca qualquer que ele tenha conhecido.

Camille começou a despertar devagar. Abriu os olhinhos interrompendo o diálogo dos pais que não estavam tão absortos na conversa assim, sempre pousando os olhos nela para checar se ela estava bem. Ficou observando imóvel aos dois, como se estivesse tomando consciência. Depois esboçou um sorriso ao ver a mãe e o pai.

-Mamãe – sussurrou ela, ainda debilitada.

Como que saindo de um transe Amelie levantou-se para abraçar Camille de repente, aliviada em ver que a filha estava bem, só ainda um pouco fraca.

Draco porém não conseguiu reagir. Nem pensar. Só ficou observando a cena.

-Daniel não veio me ver? – Perguntou Camille depois que sua mãe soltou-a de um forte abraço.

-Não, querida – respondeu Amelie secando uma minúscula lágrima de felicidade que mal saíra de seus olhos. – Ele estava resolvendo os últimos problemas e deve chegar amanhã.

-Quem é Daniel? – intrometeu-se Draco.

-Meu namorado. Ele é inglês também e há alguns meses tenho me dividido entre a França e a Inglaterra. Por isso é que Camille também fala um inglês tão perfeito.

_And I've done all I can_

_(E eu fiz tudo que pude)_

_To stand on the steps with my heart in my hands_

_(Para me manter nos passos com meu coração em minhas mãos)_

Draco imaginou se seria capaz de ser um pai tão presente quanto o tal Daniel que nem era pai de Camille conseguia ser na vida de sua filha. Ele tinah medo de ser sempre a outra figura masculina, mas ao menos Camille teria um pai que ele próprio nunca tivera, ainda que distante. Alguém capaz de compreendê-la e guiá-la pelo bom caminho. Um pai de verdade, como ele nunca tivera, mas que agora seria, se alguém o ajudasse também a ser tudo que ele desejava ser no futuro de sua menina.

E ele sabia bem quem era essa pessoa capaz de iluminá-lo tanto num caminho tão escuro e incerto. Ela o havia dado forças e apoio suficientes para não sucumbir na árdua tarefa de tomar conta de sua recém-descoberta filha. O problema é que ele havia estragado tudo e agora não sabia como concertar tudo aquilo que ele fizera. Como sempre, nem tudo em sua vida dava muito certo. Se por um lado estava se acertando com sua família, que eram sua mãe e sua filha e a mãe desta última, ele não estava nada próximo de algo concreto e certo com Gina Weasley.

Precisava concertar tudo, pois no fundo sabia que se não fosse ele, ela não estaria magoada e decidindo-se entre ele e o desgraçado com a maldita cicatriz na testa que o tornava tão especial.

Ele detestava perder, sobretudo para Potter que era seu arquiinimigo desde sempre. Talvez, nem mesmo fora de um contexto onde ele fora forçado a odiá-lo ele deixaria de sentir aquela antipatia por Potter. Sua perfeição moral o tornava o exato oposto. Ora, Draco era apenas uma pessoa normal e com defeitos e não era nada errado demonstrá-los, desde que no fim tudo desse certo. Draco odiava o fato de Harry sempre ser melhor que ele, superior em vários aspectos, sempre admirado e possuidor de tudo que era desejo de Draco. Ele nem sequer era parte daquele mundo. Se não tivesse a maldita cicatriz ele seria muito menos especial do que era, e seria tratado exatamente ou pior que Draco. Mas Draco sabia que um desejo seu não seria realizado por Potter. Era ele, Draco Malfoy, quem ficaria com Gina Weasley.

_  
Now I'm starting to see_

_(E agora eu começo a ver)  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_(Que talvez não tenha nada a ver comigo)_

Mas esse era um assunto para mais tarde, porque agora Camille estava perguntando se podia comer seu cereal.

-Droga, Harry, você não entende? Eu não tenho motivos pra terminar com você, a não ser o fato de você ter me _ignorado_ nos últimos tempos.

-Mas o que aconteceu dessa vez?

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_(Oh, você vê essa pele?)  
__It's the same shes been standing in_

_(É a mesma em que ela está)  
Since the day she saw him walking away_

_(Desde o dia emque ela viu ele indo embora)  
Now shes left_

_(E agora ela ficou pra trás)__  
Cleaning up the mess he made_

_(Ajeitando a confusão que ele fez)_

-Dessa vez? – Gina suspirou. Ela parecia estar conversando com alguém em um nível intelectual diferente do seu - Eu me senti uma idiota sendo a única a tentar fazer as coisas darem certo, e você sempre levando as coisas como se não tivessem conseqüências. E isso foi o que eu senti todas as vezes que você me ignorou.

-Está bem, me desculpe. Podemos parar com isso logo? Gina, eu te amo e não é a primeira vez que brigamos, me perdoa e voltamos a ficar bem!

Harry tentava aproximar-se dela sem sucesso. A cada movimento seu ela se esquivava com mais precisão. Ele não entendia qual era o problema dessa vez, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha razão. Ele a tinha ignorado por pensar que ela sempre o compreenderia.

-Já te dei milhares de chances. Você nunca realmente me ouviu. Me desculpe, Harry, dessa vez não dá mais.

Ela baixou os olhos. Já tinha dito tudo que tinha que dizer e era a verdade, de certo modo. Ela não estava terminando tudo com Harry por causa de Draco, que na verdade, também já a estava magoando. Era por ela mesma. Por já ter dado tantas oportunidades a Harry de mudar e ele nunca ter se importado. Era por ela mesma que ela evitava o sofrimento de futuros perdões que teria que conceder.

Fechou a porta ao ver Harry finalmente cedendo a seus apelos e finalmente virando as costas, cabisbaixo, para deixar seu apartamento.

Estava decidida: a partir de agora só gostaria de quem gostasse dela e a apoiasse, compreendesse e compartilhasse a vida com ela de maneira justa para ambos, fosse este Draco, Harry ou qualquer outro.

Era muito fácil pensar assim. Mas agora que havia posto um fim a todas as possibilidades com Harry sobrava-lhe o sentimento por Draco, sem que ela soubesse como lidar com aquele indesejável desejo por alguém que ela deveria odiar. Além do mais, ela também sentia-se culpada e preocupada com a filinha de seu ex-hóspede. Ela queria visitá-la, mas tinha medo de encontrá-lo lá e ter que confrontá-lo. Seria a parte mais difícil de todas, pois ao contrário do que acontecera com Harry, ela ainda não conseguira definir o que sentia por Malfoy nem o que gostaria que acontecesse aos dois no futuro.

No entanto, ela não iria se deixar abater pelo medo de um idiota como Malfoy. Passaria por cima dele se fosse preciso, por Camille. A garotinha era um doce e um carinho mútuo surgiu entre as duas, de modo que agora Gina queria mesmo saber seu estado, só para sentir-se tranquila novamente. A presença _dele _não a impediria de saber como Camille estava.

Uma enfermeira que viera atender Camille veio cumprimentar Gina sorridente, dizendo que a menina estava muito melhor. A notícia era boa, mas não era tão bom assim já estar sendo relacionada aos Malfoy em seu primeiro passo de volta ao hospital. Ela estava até o pescoço envolvida nessa história e agora se perguntava se conseguiria sair dela. Foi se aproximando do quarto onde Camille estava internada. Seu maior desejo ao atravessar aquele corredor era ter uma capa de invisibilidade. Então ela poderia ver Camille sem ter de encarar Malfoy. Ela não queria de jeito nenhum vê-lo. Ou talvez quisesse tanto, inconscientemente vê-lo que estava usando o adoecimento de Camille como desculpa para vê-lo e finalmente saber se o que sentia por ele era algo tão forte quanto ela pensava.

Ela sentia-se um ser humano lastimável, mas não pararia agora que chegara aqui. Aproximou-se da janela do quarto onde Camille estava. Devagar e muito discretamente posicionou-se em um ângulo em que não pudesse ser vista por quem estava dentro do quarto, mesmo que se virassem para a janela. Camille estava sentada na cama ao lado da mãe, que a abraçava com um sorriso de felicidade. Draco estava sentado em frente às duas dando colheradas de cereal à sua filha.

Gina sorriu, contente com a recuperação rápida de Camille, que estava apenas levemente abatida, mal parecendo que tinha acabado de estar tão mal. Como todas as crianças, ela estava pronta para outra e praticamente inteiramente recuperada. Gina alegrou-se também ao ver que a menina estava tanto com seu pai quanto com sua mãe junto dela. Gina sabia como ninguém as alegrias que ter a família reunida podiam trazer a uma criança.

Comovida pela cena, ela recostou-se na janela. Podia ver seu hálito no vidro, e foi então que percebeu seu erro. Fora vista. Pega no flagra. Amelie a vira primeiro, e obviamente fizera um sinal de cabeça para Draco. Gina ficou paralisada por um tempo observando o curso das ações, mas elas claramente rumavam para o que ela mais temia. Draco levantou o olhar para encontrar o dela, do outro lado do vidro embaçado pela respiração tensa de Gina. Ele então levantou-se, e só então Gina conseguiu reagir e tentar sair do alcance de Draco, mas ele fora mais rápido.

-Gina, nós precisamos conversar.

-Não precisamos não – respondeu ela sem parar de caminhar com pressa rumo à saída do hospital.

-Então pelo menos fale com Camille. – Argumentou ele.

Gina parou de andar de repente, mas Draco não, o que quase o fez derrubá-la. Para evitar a forte colisão, ele parou bruscamente, muito próximo a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava virando-se para falar com ele. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos e Draco estava com os braços tocando os dela e o corpo pendendo em direção do de Gina.

Draco não se moveu. Queria aproveitar-se da situação em que estavam, que era totalmente não intencional para ver como Gina reagiria. Ele podia ver apenas parte do rosto dela imóvel e tenso encarando o ombro de Draco, pois o rosto de Draco estava mais próximo ao cabelo dela. Ela começava a respirar ofegante e isso o agradava. Ele sentia o perfume de seus cachos ruivos e não podia evitar lembranças muito agradáveis. Quando Gina finalmente decidiu reagir, ela começou a empurrar os braços dele para longe, mas ele maliciosamente empurrou-os de volta percorrendo os braços dela até que suas mãos pudessem tocar a cintura curvilínea de Gina. Ignorando completamente o fato de estarem no meio de um corredor de hospital, Draco puxou-a pela cintura para que finalmente não houvesse mais distânci entre eles e começou a roçar o nariz na orelha dela. Gina tentava reagir contra isso, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era se arrepiar e deixá-lo conduzir seus corpos até a parede mais próxima.

-O que você está fazendo? Eu quero sair daqui! – Sal voz era séria e ríspida, mas seu corpo não conseguia resistir.

-Você disse que eu podia tentar fazer dar certo. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela enquanto pressionava o corpo praticamente inerte dela contra a parede.

-Por favor, Draco – Suplicou Gina com a voz fraca. – Estamos no meio do corredor de um hospital.

-Quem se importa? – Perguntou Draco finalmente afastando-se um pouco mais seu rosto do dela para olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu preciso deixar bem claro que vou fazer tudo pra dar certo.

Gina desviou os olhos. Ela tinha medo do que veria nos olhos dele. Fosse um abandono ou a certeza de que ele estava dizendo a verdade, ambas as opções eram assustadoras.

-O que você está fazendo não é tentar.

-Olha nos meus olhos. – Ele afastou-se dela finalmente, mas com as duas mãos alinhou o rosto dela ao seu, frente a frente. – Eu estou mentindo?

Por fim ela afastou-o, dissipando todo o contato entre os dois. Parecia verdade. Ela não sabia se ele era tão bom mentiroso assim, mas não achava que ele diria aquilo se não estivesse sendo sincero. A incomodava, no entanto, o fato dele não conseguir dizer o que sentia com palavras. Ele precisava ser maduro o suficiente para dizê-la como se sentia e o que faria para darem certo.

-Seja razoável. Não é com essas demonstrações físicas de afeto que você irá me provar como está disposto a fazer tudo dar certo.

Ele tentou aproximar-se dela mais uma vez:

-Por favor, Gina, eu...

Mas ela esquivou-se com perfeição, não deixando que ele sequer a tocasse.

-Com essas ofensivas você só prova nossa obvia atração física. Eu quero saber o que mais além disso você tem a me oferecer.

-Mas...

-Com licença, vou falar com Camille que é o que vim fazer aqui.

Gina deu meia volta e caminhou de volta ao quarto. Draco ficou ali pensando no que ela havia dito.

_Boys you can break_

_(Você pode acabar com os garotos)  
You'll find out how much they can take_

_(Você descobrirá o quanto eles aguentam)  
Boys will be strong and__  
(Os garotos serão fortes e)_

_Boys soldier on_

_(Os garotos são soldados)  
But boys would be gone__  
(Mas os garotos nada seriam)_

_without warmth from_

_(Sem o calor)__  
A woman's good, good heart_

_(do bom coração de uma mulher)_

Ele as observou pela janela que dava para o corredor. Camille conversando animadamente com Gina, Amelie com cara de gratidão provavelmente agradecendo à Gina pela temporada em sua casa e pelos cuidados que prestara à sua filha. Com exceção de sua mãe, que estava em casa, as três mulheres mais importantes de sua vida estavam ali. Ele pensava em cada uma delas e no que devia fazer. No que era _certo, _no que ele queria. E ele não sabia como reagir. Teria que confiar em seus instintos, pois Gina estava saindo do quarto, dando um beijo na testa de Camille e depois cordialmente abraçando a Amelie. Ela o viu pela janela antes de abrir a porta e lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

Coragem, ele sentia tudo que iria falar. Só esperava que suas palavras fossem bem recebidas. Era a última parte de sua vida que ele necessitava acertar.

-Gina, por favor, preciso falar com você, espere.

Ela continuou a andar como se não o tivesse visto ou ouvido.

-Eu preciso te dizer tudo que... sinto.

O som daquela palavra vindo de Malfoy era algo que ela considerava muito improvável de se ouvir. Por isso resolveu dar-lhe uma chance.

-Certo, vamos conversar lá fora – Rendeu-se Gina, sem parar de andar por um segundo e com Draco em seu encalço.

Ela chegou exterior do prédio e sentou-se, impaciente em um banco do pequeno pátio de entrada. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela enquanto ela, com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada esperava que ele falasse.

-Eu não sei por onde começar.

Nervosa, ela começou um discurso:

"Você pode começar me agradecendo por deixar você, uma pessoa que eu julgava desprezível ficar na minha casa com a sua filha, quando nem os seus amigos te aceitaram. Pode me agradecer também por eu ter te ensinado muitas coisas no que diz respeito a cuidar de uma criança. E você devia ser eternamente grato pelas exigências que fiz a você, porque isso fez você crescer como ser humano. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, você obviamente me deve também um emprego, do qual eu preciso muito pra sustentar minha vida independente da minha família."

Ela ficou mirando o nada pelos próximos segundos, com raiva. Olhava o homem ao seu lado de rabo de olho só pra ver se ele esboçava alguma reação. Mas ele meramente a olhava e depois olhava para o nada e para ela novamente.

-Droga, Draco! Era você que queria falar comigo!

-Mas eu não preciso. Você acabou de dizer todas as razões pra você acreditar em mim. Eu te devo muito, e se estou me importando com isso, pela primeira vez na vida, significa que eu mereço uma chance.

-Eu não quero que você fique comigo por gratidão.

-Mas não é por gratidão, Gina. É porque eu me importo em te agradecer que eu quero ficar com você. – Afirmou sinceramente.

-Grande coisa.

Mas ela sabia que não era bem assim. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com os outros. Os sentimentos alheios eram indiferentes a ele, e simplesmente o fato de eles estarem tendo essa conversa era um sinal forte de que agora era diferente.

-Você me entendeu, Gina? – perguntou Draco com olhos ansiosos pela resposta dela.

-Então quer dizer que você se importa comigo?

-Muito. Isso não é grande coisa comparada com seu Potter perfeito, mas pra mim, é muita coisa.

Ela sorriu. Harry podia até amá-la, mas não se importava tanto com ela. Chegava a ser irônico o rumo que a vida estava tomando.

Ela passou os dedos no rosto impecavelmente pálido dele.

-Não se compare com Harry Potter.

E beijou-o com felicidade. Ela o escolhera. E só queria Draco Malfoy daquele momento em diante.

_On behalf of every man_

_(Em nome de todo homem)  
Looking out for every girl_

_(Procuran__do em todas as garotas)  
You are the god and the weight of her world_

_(Você é o Deus e o peso do mundo dela)_

_So fathers be good to your daughters,_

_(Então pais sejam bons para suas filhas)  
Daughters will love like you do, yeah_

_(As filhas amarão como você)  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_(Garotas se tornam amantes e se tornam mães)  
So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_(Então mães sejam boas com suas filhas também.)_

N.A.: Então, este foi o penúltimo capítulo! Quero muitas reviews pra me deixar bem inspirada pro último capítulo que vai ser como um epílogo, tá bom? (Sou autora carente de Reviews sim! Porque não?) E me contem tudo que acharam desse capítulo, da fanfic no geral, o que gostariam de ver e como gostaria que terminasse, o que vocês acham que ainda falta ser resolvido... A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS É MUITO IMPORTANTE! Claro que não prometo que vou dar uma de Manuel Carlos e seguir exatamente o que vocês querem, mas eu quero muito agradar vocês, na medida do possível, então, por favor, muitas reviews e se possível bem longas e detalhadas!

**Amanda Luiza – **O Percy é um pouco FDP também. Mas ninguém é totalmente FDP o tempo todo. Ele tem seus momentos de sabedoria! HAHA. Obrigada por ler e me conta tudo que achou desse quase final.

**Nanda Mal-Ley – **Eles não vão ficar com a Camille o tempo todo, mas grande parte da vida deles a partir de agora. E sim, Draco e Gina vão ficar juntos 3 Conta pra mim o que você achou e obrigada por ler!

**Yu_XD – **HAHA. Percy pode ser um babaca 99% do tempo, mas sendo criado no meio da família Weasley, alguma coisa boa tinha que sair dele, e foi a sabedoria para questões da vida alheia! Hehe Esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os anteriores, espero que tenha gostado. E obrigada pelos elogios à minha escrita. Isso me deixa muito feliz e inspirada também. Obrigada por acompanhar! :)

**Shu Malfoy **– Obrigada! Seus elogios me deixam muito feliz e doida pra escrever mais essa história. Com certeza agora a Gina deu uma chance a ela mesma de ser feliz ao lado do Draco! Continue lendo e me diga tudo que você achou da fic e acha que tem que acontecer! ;)


	20. A Sogra e a Nora

Capítulo 20 – A sogra e a Nora.

-Quer parar de agir como se não tivéssemos ficado na cama a semana inteira?

Draco apenas disse isso, sem sequer mover seu corpo tentando agir de maneira condizente com o que havia acabado de dizer. Gina estava sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e arranhando seus ombros com as unhas. A cortina vermelha que eram seus cabelos lhe tampava metade da visão. Era difícil não ceder aos apelos de Gina.

-Nós _ficamos_ na cama a semana toda, Draco. – murmurou na orelha de Draco antes de mordiscá-la.

-Mas precisamos arrumar a casa antes de Camille chegar. – disse Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo contradizia o que ele dizia, com suas mãos passando da voluptuosa cintura de Gina para as coxas dela.

-Camille não vai entender o que aconteceu aqui na última semana, vamos aproveitar esse tempo fazendo outras coisas.

-Mas ela não virá sozinha, Gina.

-Não estou te reconhecendo, Draco. Amelie nos entende...

-Mas... – Sua frase foi interrompida por um beijo de Gina, que agora obstruía totalmente sua visão. Tudo que ele sentia era o perfume dos cabelos dela que cobriam seu rosto pálido de vermelhidão. A vida com ela era um mar vermelho.

-Daniel também entenderá. Ele é adulto também.

Não era Daniel. E o fato de ela prendê-lo com as pernas naquela cama, e o fato de agora ela estar deslizando os lábios em seu pescoço, e o seu cheiro... Ela estava com as pernas ao seu lado, mas se ele quisesse, poderia facilmente sair dali. Ele não queria, mas precisava. Agindo rapidamente, ele passou de baixo para cima dela, deixando-a com um sorriso de surpresa estampado no rosto.

-Sinto muito, Gina, mas temos que arrumar essa casa.

-Porque você está tão preocupado?

-Certo... – ele tomou fôlego escorregando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, depois descendo mais por entre os seios, parando na barriga. Ele se sentia confortável naquele mar de sardas. Pousou o rosto ali, e ela, maternalmente começou a mexer nos fios loiros do cabelo dele. – Você tem que prometer que vai ficar calma.

-Eu estou calma - disse ela, despreocupadamente enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos dele, formando um cacho que rapidamente se desfez novamente.

-Quem vem aqui é a minha mãe. – Ainda com o rosto apoiado no corpo de Gina, olhou para cima para ver a expressão no rosto dela.

Ele pôde presenciar o sorriso despreocupado desmanchando-se em um rosto de preocupação. A tensão evidente a fizera soltar o cabelo dele.

-Droga, Draco! Porque hoje?

-Porque teria que ser algum dia.

Ela empurrou-o para o lado, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no espaço ao lado da cama.

-E se ela não gostar de mim?

-Ela vai gostar, Gina.

-Draco, ela vai me julgar, pensar que sou inferior a você, que não te mereço, que não tenho classe suficiente para o padrão Malfoy...

-Ela não vai dizer isso, Gina.

-Ela nem precisa dizer! Só o olhar superior dela...

-Assim você está me ofendendo! – Disse ele puxando-a pelo braço de volta para a cama.

-Desculpe – murmurou ela, abraçando-o.

-Eu tenho medo do que sua mãe vai pensar de mim.

-Se quer saber, eu não me importo. Mesmo que ela não goste de você, o que eu acho impossível, ela terá que te aceitar. Porque é com você que eu estou, então ela vai ter que entender.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela e a posicionava em seu colo de maneira paternal.

-Não se preocupe com nada, só vamos arrumar a casa, certo?

-Está bem - concordou ela, como uma menininha concordando com um adulto depois de um acordo porque ela queria algo que o adulto não queria.

Para Draco, ela estava adorável. Ela _era, _de fatoadorável. Honestamente, ele não conseguia compreender como pode ignorá-la tanto tempo, e mesmo depois de descobrir seus botões abertos no escritório, ainda ignorá-la como pessoa. Ela era tão compreensiva com ele, e ele tinha a plena consciência de que não merecia tanto apoio e confiança assim. Por isso mesmo ele fazia tudo que podia para recompensá-la pela confiança sem precedentes.

Contudo, ele estava muito feliz em tê-la a seu lado. Mesmo quando ele precisava arriscar sua vida em um nível altíssimo, enfrentando seus irmãos, pais, e de quebra suas amigas Lovegood e Granger. Além de ser uma situação constrangedora, todos com exceção de Luna Lovegood tinham certeza de que ele estava tirando proveito da caçula e única garota Weasley. Bem no fundo, ele até se sentia grato com situações como essas, porque ele sentia-se como pagando a dívida por tudo que ela fizera por ele.

Era bem verdade que ele sentira-se metade menos culpado com o novo apartamento em que viviam juntos, que ele comprara para ela com o dinheiro restante da venda da propriedade dos Malfoy. Ele vendera a mansão, sem um pingo de medo da reação da mãe. Mesmo que Narcisa resistisse, faria bem a ela também deixar aquele mausoléu onde os últimos Malfoys viviam enterrados. A propriedade era enorme e muito valorizada, por isso ele a vendera por um preço muito bom. Com ele, comprara uma pequena casa para a mãe, que se ajustasse às necessidades dela mas não fosse tão ostentosa. Não houve resistência. Narcisa estava feliz em ver, primeiro, o filho reagindo à tudo que ele sempre engolira à contragosto. Depois, era bom vê-lo cuidando dela. E como se não bastasse, ela ainda era a favor de saírem daquela mansão. Não queria sua neta francesa naquela casa escura e sem vida.

Narcisa estava muito feliz, obrigada, com sua neta. Ela achara uma graça o fato da neta já falar francês. Fora que ter os traços mais fortes dos Malfoy também a deixara muito feliz. E apesar de ter julgado a mãe de sua neta um tanto quanto _sonhadora – _um eufemismo muito feliz -, a considerava uma mulher íntegra, de caráter e julgava como a melhor qualidade de Amelie o fato de ser francesa. Narcisa tinha esses delírios de superioridade francesa que Draco honestamente não sabia de onde vinham, mas ele agradecia por isso. Ele tivera sorte do sotaque de Amelie voltado ao normal rapidamente depois que a preocupação com a filha deles havia passado.

Era incrível como sua vida tinha dado uma guinada. E de repente tudo estava tão perfeito. Faltava apresentar Gina à Narcisa, e este era também o ponto mais delicado desse equilíbrio tão difícil de conquistar.

Eles terminaram a arrumação, e com o apartamento impecável sentaram-se lado a lado na sala de estar. Gina havia tomado banho e agora estava em um roupão penteando seus cabelos nervosamente.

-Que roupa devo usar? – perguntou ela desembaraçando com mais força do que necessário uma mecha ruiva.

Ele entendia porque Gina estava tão nervosa. Narcisa já era imponente. As pessoas não sabiam se portar perante a ela, sobretudo por se tratar de uma Malfoy. Além disso, ele se lembrava bem de como Narcisa reagira ao saber que seria apresentada a ninguém menos à única menina Weasley. E apesar de estar tranqüilo, ele sabia que era um motivo para que ele mesmo ficasse nervoso também.

_-Gina Weasley? – Ela não conseguiu evitar uma exclamação algumas oitavas mais altas_

_-Sim, nós estamos..._

_-Vocês não estão namorando? – interrompeu Narcisa com terror nos olhos._

_-Estamos morando juntos._

_-Morando juntos?_

_-No apartamento que comprei._

_-Você mal a conhece e já estão morando juntos? E você ainda financiou essa loucura sozinho?_

_-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, afinal, ela perdeu o emprego por minha causa._

_-E agora ela vive do seu sustento?_

_-Mãe, não exagere! Ela está começando de novo, voltou aos treinos de quadribol e provavelmente vai receber bem mais do que eu._

_-Quadribol? Mas é uma atividade muito bruta para uma mulher!_

_-Mas é o que ela gosta._

_-Mas meu filho..._

_-Mãe, por favor! Livre-se desse preconceito e conheça Gina, por favor._

_-Você gosta mesmo dessa menina?_

_Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe questionava isso. Não era óbvio? Só de se ver o quanto ele mudara desde que estava com ela, era óbvio que ele gostava dela. Porque ela fazia muito bem a ele._

_-Gosto._

_-Então é bom que ela seja _muito _mais do que o pouco que eu espero._

_Narcisa fechou o rosto ainda mais. Olhando séria para o horizonte da varanda de sua nova casa, estava indecifrável. Obviamente Draco sabia que sua mãe ficaria com os dois pés atrás em relação a Gina e o que ele diria a seguir poderia prejudicar ainda mais a relação entre as duas, mas ele precisava dizer. Afinal, era isso que realmente aconteceria._

_-Não vou ficar entre vocês duas, ou escolhendo uma ou outra. Você vai ter que aceitá-la e ela terá que te aceitar._

_Narcisa não respondeu. Um brilho estranho percorreu seus olhos e ela voltou a mirar o nada. Aparentemente, ela havia entendido o recado._

-Não importa a roupa que você usar.

-Mas sua mãe... e se ela não gostar de mim? – perguntou Gina em tom de desespero. - É importante pra você e...

-Eu não me importo. De verdade. Se ela não gostar de você, ela ainda terá de te aceitar. E além do mais, ela não é tão má assim.

Ele não sabia se havia tranqüilizado Gina ou não. O fato é que ela entrara no quarto, deixando-o sozinho. Ele foi atrás dela porque sabia que a encontraria trocando de roupa infinitas vezes. Quanto mais nervosa ela ficava, menos conseguia enxergar como era bonita e se degladiava tentando achar roupas que a deixassem perfeita. Isso era uma coisa que ela não era, e Draco gostava até dos defeitos dela, por milhares de motivos que não vinham a caso agora, porque ele tinha que acalmá-la.

-Gina, você não precisa ficar nervosa!

-Como não, Draco? - Gina tirava um vestido e o atirava sobre a cama

- Eu sei que é importante pra você que a gente se dê bem!

-Tá, é verdade...

-Viu? Eu preciso ser o melhor possível pra ela!

-Mas quer saber de uma coisa? – Ele a abraçou. – É impossível...

-É impossível a gente se dar bem? –Gina empurrou os ombros de Draco, afastanto-o um pouco.

-Não.

-É impossível que ela não goste de alguém que goste tanto de mim e se esforce tanto para agradá-la.

Ela ficou paralisada, e quando Draco sabia que havia mais um argumento para ser disparado a beijou rápido para calá-la. Gina correspondeu com carinho ao beijo, porque agora entendia o que ele quis dizer o dia todo. Ele estava repetindo que não importava o que Narcisa pensasse dela e que elas não se gostassem, porque ele a amava. Ela não precisava ouvir as palavras dele. Nem esperava ouvir isso. Porque ele simplesmente não era desse tipo, e além do mais, suas ações falavam mais do que palavras.

Esse gesto de amor lhe deu forças para enfrentar Narcisa. Mas só agora ela Ela estava inventando um monstro para não ter de encará-la. Afinal, quão má ou cruel a mãe de Draco poderia ser?

-O chá está sem açúcar.

Gina colocou um pouco mais de açúcar na xícara que Narcisa havia lhe estendido. Mal tocou os lábios na xícara e já tinha outro parecer sobre o chá de Gina que nunca parecia bom o bastante:

-Agora está doce demais.

Gina estava escarlate, sentindo-se envergonhada e sem jeito. A situação estava um pouco pior do que ela havia imaginado, porque Narcisa parecia fazer questão de provar que Gina era inferior aos Malfoy em cada aspecto.

-Me desculpe! Eu...

-Se não gosta assim, sirva-se sozinha! – Draco finalmente interferia.

Não fora rude, mas firme. Não era certo o que sua mãe estava fazendo com Gina. Ela era, no entanto, ótima em mascarar o que sentia. Seu rosto permaneceu intacto depois da fala de Draco. Narcisa meramente mirou seu filho pediu:

-Traga então mais água, porque essa já foi arruinada com tantas tentativas de fazer um chá perfeito.

-Eu pego... – Gina ofereceu-se para ter também a oportunidade de respirar fundo.

-Não seja tão submissa! – cortou-a Narcisa, mas uma vez deixando Gina com a pele da mesma cor que seus cabelos. – Deixe que Draco vá buscar água, afinal eu pedi a ele.

Seu filho a censurou com o olhar, mas mesmo assim foi mesmo buscar mais água para o chá.

Narcisa mirou-o saindo e depois dirigiu seu olhar assassino para Gina.

-Escute aqui, Weasley! Você não é de longe o que eu desejaria a meu filho. – Gina arregalou os olhos e calou-se escutando a sentença da altiva Senhora Malfoy – Não tem a classe nem o refinamento que eu exigiria de você normalmente. Mas vejo que meu filho gosta muito de você. Além do mais, você parece gostar muito dele também. Aparentemente você está tentando me agradar e eu gosto isso, não por mim, mas porque você sabe o quanto eu sou importante para meu filho. Eu aprecio que valorize o que restou de nossa família e, portanto, declaro que você tem minha aceitação nesse relacionamento improvável seu e do meu filho.

Gina ficou sentiu um imenso alívio percorrendo-a. Sentiu até mesmo seu rosto ficando menos vermelho e seu corpo relaxando. Mas no mesmo instante em que Draco voltou à sala ela também voltou a ter o corpo tenso. Ela não sabia porque estava sentindo tudo isso e nem como lidar. Ela não sabia se a intenção de Narcisa era manter a conversa em segredo ou não. Tudo que ela fez foi olhar nervosamente de Narcisa para Draco e depois de volta para Narcisa. Os olhos acinzentados da mulher à sua frente lhe mandaram uma mensagem séria: "Que fique entre nós". Gina compreendeu com facilidade. Aqueles olhos eram assustadores e até que ela anunciasse sua saída, Gina não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, que na verdade durara apenas mais alguns minutos, a matriarca Malfoy finalmente esvoaçou suas vestes negras para fora do apartamento do filho. Gina desmanchou-se em conforto ao ver-se longe dos olhos analizadores de Narcisa Malfoy. Seu consentimento velado era mais do que Gina podia esperava, mas ainda assim, a Senhora Malfoy partira com alguma promessa implícita em tantas provocações de que se algo acontecesse com seu filho querido a pobre Weasley é quem arcaria com as conseqüências.

Draco viera em seu auxílio ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, que permanecera sentada, porém totalmente afundada no sofá.

-Eu disse que não seria tão ruim.

-Ela realmente quer o seu bem. E eu não posso dar um passo em falso com você ou tenho certeza que vou sentir a fúria sonserina.

Draco riu.

-Ela falou com você quando eu saí da sala, não falou?

-Falou... E não sei se isso me deixou mais ou menos nervosa.

-Ela tem esse poder sobre as pessoas. Mas não se preocupe. Ela só quer meu bem, e se você faz parte do meu bem estar ela não vai te prejudicar de maneira nenhuma...

-Mas ela me provoca...

-E você também provoca ela, sendo tão perfeita pra mim.

Draco beijou-a rapidamente, puxando os cabelos ruivos dela para trás e posicionando-se no sofá junto a ela. Ele soltou-a do beijo, falando rapidamente:

-Obrigado por hoje.

-É, você ainda me deve muito – replicou ela ofegante.

-Posso pagar com meu corpo, certo? – Disse ele, fazendo uma cômica careta de piedade.

-Esse truque é velho, mas tudo bem...

-E sabe o que estive pensando? – perguntou, correndo as mãos pelas coxas fortes de Gina.

Ela deixou ele prosseguir.

-Nós já até batizamos essa sala, mas não esse sofá.

-Que tentador... – respondeu ela cravando as unhas no pescoço alvo de Draco.

-Se você preferir o tapete de novo tudo bem... – insinuou ele, já posicionando-a sobre ele com as pernas a seu redor.

-Não... – ela tirou a blusa rapidamente – o sofá também precisa ser batizado. Que comece a cerimônia – disse ela desabotoando a calça de Draco.

FIM.

_N.A.: Gostaram? Pra fim, foi um final bem coerente, com Draco compartilhando da 'guarda' da Camille, com a Narcisa Poderosa aceitando tudo numa boa, porque apesar de tudo ela só quer que o Draco fique bem mesmo e claro, Draco e Gina vivendo uma vida bem "fogosa" HAHAHA._

_Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer infinitamente a todo mundo que leu, mesmo. E principalmente à todo mundo que mandou review, porque isso incentiva muito a gente a escrever e a tentar sempre melhorar a história e o modo que a gente escreve. Também agradeço por vocês aceitarem sempre tudo que eu fiz, é muito bom ter leitores assim. Valeu MESMO, do fundo do coração._

_Pra quem perguntar, não terá continuação, pelo menos não é isso que eu planejo. E também não sei se volto a escrever fanfics, mas eu não digo que nunca voltarei a escrever. Mas enfim, agora vou me dedicar a escrever uma coisa mais importante pra mim, mesmo que eu também me divirta muito escrevendo fanfics. OBRIGADA, DE VERDADE. Tudo que tive aqui foi super válido pra minha vida também!_

_Atenção: Essa é minha última resposta às reviews aqui. Quem for registrado no eu responderei através do site, quem não for e quiser que eu responda o que disse, deixa o e-mail que eu respondo tudo direitinho. Valeu meninas, vocês me inspiraram muito, de verdade._

_**Lah_Malfoy – **__Obrigada! Fico muito feliz em você ter gostado. Sim, já é o último capítulo e não vai ter continuação, mas obrigado por querer mais dessa fanfic. Beijos._

_**AmandaLuiza –**__ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. O Draco é sensível sim, por trás daquela antipatia ele é alguém como todo mundo que sente as coisas tanto ou mais do que as pessoas. E o momento que eu mais gostei de escrever foi a Gina terminando com o Harry. Na verdade, eu queria ter escrito uma coisa mais desagradável para o Harry, mas acho que aí ia fugir muito da proposta da fanfic, então deixei pra lá. E muito obrigada por ter lido e comentado. E se eu souber de um Draco assim pra comprar pode deixar que eu te conto sim, até porque eu também tô à procura! Brigada por tudo! Beijo!_

_**Jennifer_Malfoy_Weasley – **__Confesso que agora to ansiosa em saber se você gostou do final ou não. Eu decidi não dar uma filha ou filho pra eles agora, porque eles tão se curtindo ainda e eles já têm a Camille pra cuidar, mas isso não significa que eles não possam ter uma criança no futuro, o que eu acharia muito fofo, porque ia ser uma criança ruivinha ou loirinha muito bonita. Eu acho que ao invés de fazer um Draco diferente, eu simplesmente mostrei um Draco que existe sim, só que tava escondido. Porque eu acho que no fundo ele é uma pessoa sensível, só que simplesmente ele nunca conseguiu lidar com o que sentia, e aí ele se escondia no sarcasmo, na maldade e na prepotência pra não lidar com isso. Pelo menos é isso que eu penso. Mas eu queria agradecer pela review e principalmente por ter lido. Agradeço também você ter pensado na história e ter falado comigo. Eu adoro discutir o Draco hehe. Obrigada e beijos!_


End file.
